Daddy's Little Angel
by All4TheBest
Summary: 'Clint wanted to know what her first word would be. How old she would be when she first walked, when she wrote her first word, he wanted to know what would make her smile, what her favorite color would be, and so much more. He wanted to know and that scared him.' And AU starting before the movie and covering the movie.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

A/N - Hello fine reader and welcome to my little AU slice of Avenger Movie-verse, of witch i do not own, so sad I know. However I think I shall survive this heart break, Alright its over. Welcome Welcome to my story. I wrote this because like an ear worm the idea got stuck in my head and played itself like a broken record.

So here is my back story on the fairly aloof and all to secretive Agent Barton. With an OC thrown in along the way to make things interesting. Enjoy

And please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the four R's.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

(update 7/6 - I fixed the spelling errors pointed out to me in this chapter. :) Thank my guest reviewer for that. I understand I do allow many spelling mistakes to slip through my fingers. I have always had issues with spelling but I will try harder in the future. Thank you.)

* * *

The strong stench of alcohol and smoke filled the air. Heavy particles of dust and fog clouding the assassin's vision as he stepped carefully over a broken beer bottle. Loud screams in Spanish languages where heard as he passed closed doors and saw children ducked under their windows awaiting his impending gun shots.

The man could not help but feel remorse. Since he had been approached to flip sides he had been having this feeling. Yet he couldn't bring himself to call the agents who approached him and give up the life he knew. Clint Barton was stuck in his ways, a young man who was at the most in his early twenties and looked nothing like his background would point to.

He had blue eyes and blond hair that was cut so it spiked slightly on the top of his head, the cut much closer near his ears. He stood there in his black jacket, wife beater, straight cut jeans, and combat boots. He leaned heavily on his right side his left hand being held straight with in a splint and a cut on his jaw that was much more severe than a razor cut. In short the young man stood looking like he was just called out from the front lines of war.

His old black sneakers squeaked as he saw the door he had been searching for, 30214, the numbers where imprinted and painted black in a chipped and ware worn metal plate the lock broken and door hanging off its hinges. One of his two partners for the mission had already been through now it was just him, the third and last was the more obnoxious of the group and the two others handler so to speak, never was one to do the foot work by choice but was the most deadly once on the field.

He stepped into the house waiting for noise was no answer until he heard the voice of a woman. Quickly he ran to where the noise sounded from. Loading the gun in his right hand, wishing once again it was a bow he kicked the door down to see a woman huddled over a child's bassinet and softly signing. The sight stopped him dead in his tracks though he didn't make him lower his firearm.

"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella" The woman sang softly before realizing someone was in the door way. Her blue night gown fluttered as she pivoted quickly she screamed and Clint shot out of reflex two rounds into her chest. Tearing his eyes form the look of fear that the woman held as he did so.

The woman fell into the bassinet tipping it onto a rocking chair resulting in a bundle of blankets rolling on to the rocking chair and a cry from what he guessed to be a baby swaddled with in. Slowly he patted his way over to get a better look at the child. It was small and helpless only its head being visible.

"It is alright it's alright don't cry please do not cry" He said watching the baby not moving closer the child than screamed louder. He sighed and tried to think of something else. Then it dawned on him, the child was used to hearing Spanish, thankful he has spent the past year or so in the lower point of Texas and knew Spanish quite well.

"Está bien está bien, no llores por favor no llores, Está bien está bien, no llores por favor no llores, Está bien está bien, no llores por favor no llores" he repeated again and again in Spanish and the child stopped wailing and opened its eyes staring up at the man with wide blue eyes.

"Hawk, you got the job finished," His partner in this case of which he neglected to learn the name of asked he looked down at the child as the words of his employer flooded his mind stripping him of all other coherent thoughts.

"Kill anyone and everyone you see." He had yet to finish that job he tried to do as such and kill the infant, but something stopped him. He physically could not hurt this child. The partner called to him over the com-link once more and in response he tore out his ear wig and threw it across the room.

Smiling as he listened to it break as it crunched against the wall, He then tossed the gun aside, why was he doing this. What did it do, his knees buckling from under him he knelt down on the now blood stained floor he placed his hands on the rocking chair for support as he fought the tears that weighed his eyes. His body stiffened however when the small child wrapped her hand around his hand he looked over to the girl that was still staring at him.

Loud foot falls from outside shook the assassin from his dazed state, he heard a gunshot and then more foot falls. That was his partner carrying out the mission. Quickly and on instinct he pulled the child into his arms careful of her head and grabbed the bag in the corner leaving his gun lying on the floor. His brain thought no more than 'save the child, run, save the child, run, save the child.' As his feet pounded the old dirt road he knew then he could never go back, and he just wasn't talking about the house, he wasn't just talking about the town, hell he wasn't even talking about _Texas_.

He was talking about the job, as he looked down he saw the small child that was huddled in his arms with in a green polkadotted blanket. The infant had taken to the world of dreams her hand wrapped around his dark purple rounded collar shirt.

Then it dawned on him, reality making his shoulders hunch and knees buckle, what he was supposed to do with this child. He let out a long sigh as he stopped running and rested his back against the tree sinking down the child still slumbering in his arms that only half an hour ago held a gun. What was he supposed to do with this child, of which he did not know now that he was out of the house?

He couldn't take care of the baby, he was the one who killed her care taker, he was a killer, a hired gun, an assassin. It was his job, the only job he knew. He blatantly refused to do the society acceptable thing and take the child to an orphanage. He had ran away to the circus because of an orphanage, he ended up killing her caretaker in the first place.

Shit he just orphaned a child.

He just became like the drunken man that hit his parents, the man Barney wanted to kill.

This was stupid, he needed to sleep he would think better after an hour or so of shut eye.

The night was steadily becoming colder. It didn't faze the man but the child that slumbered in his arms had to feel the effects of it. Getting back to his feet he continued to walk trying to find the road they rode in on. Or any road for that matter glad that he always had his wallet with him and had managed to grab the baby bag. Maybe he should trust his instincts more often, or maybe he shouldn't after all that is why he was in this mess to begin with.

Before long the two travelers, one with eyes shut the other eyes wide found a small in paid for a room and where bunkered down before long. With a sigh Clint placed the baby on the sad excuse for a bed and then placed the two striped pillows the hotel counted as decor on either side in case she flipped herself over. Then he kicked off his old trainers and fell face first on the couch welcoming well needed sleep.

The infant however had other plans. Almost as soon as Clint had settled into the couch and allowed his eyes to close the child began to scream making the normally level headed assassin jump into the air and move to pull out his fire arm before remembering he no longer had it and was now pointing an invisible gun at no one. He looked down at the child who was still screaming and approached it as if it were a ticking time bomb. Once next to the bed he could see the child's face now beet red as she screeched. He took a deep breath and thought back to what he said to quite the child at first.

"Está bien está bien, no llores por favor no llores." He said and despite the effort the baby still screamed he then turned to the bag hoping to find a doll or a pacifier or really anything to make the child stop screaming. Throwing the various baby item's around the room as he searched for something his already taxed emotions on edge as the child continued to scream.

He deserted all other attempted and picked the screaming infant up carefully, hoping the child would fall asleep once again even bouncing to create the effect of running. Of course he had no such luck. He then moved outside maybe she liked the fresh air, Once again no luck.

"That's a hungry cry." He heard a voice and turned to see a tired looking middle aged woman emerge from the next room. He just stared at her wide eyed as she approached and held out her hands to take the child, relieved he handed the child over to the woman.

"Wow she is brand new. Probably not even a month old," She said addressing the baby but looking to Clint for an answer.

"I, well I don't really know." The man said truthfully without telling this woman he had stolen the child.

"Its normal, days run together at the beginning. I have a son that is three months; my mom had to call me to tell me he turned a month old. I couldn't believe it I swore he was older." She said bouncing the baby and succeeding in consoling her cries. Clint couldn't help but stare. He wasn't a person others usually just approached. He absolutely was not the type of person others stopped on the street to lend a hand to. Well really he took a lot of time making sure he did not look approachable example one entire wardrobe consisting of either deep purple or black or a combination of the two.

"You may want to get this little one a bottle." She said and jogging him from his dazed state he nodded and walked into the room grabbing a baby bottle from the edge of the bed and the large pink plastic tin he guessed was baby formula. The woman stood in the door way before he waved her in with his hand not wanting to talk to her more than he had to. With a smile the woman walked into the room, He then looked at the two unsure how to prepare a bottle. It wasn't something he did on an every day basis.

"Never made a bottle huh, its normal, my husband didn't either for the first few weeks. A friend of mine say it was a different form of P.M.S Protective Mother Syndrome." She said laughing handing the baby over to him and then taking to where he stood to make the bottle, He just marveled at this woman as she helped him. He sure as hell didn't deserve it.

"Has she been asleep?" She asked with her back turned. 'She' Clint thought. 'who was, oh the baby it must be a girl.' He concluded before glancing around and seeing the pink bottle and other pink accessories including the tin he was just holding. How could he have missed it?

"Yeah," He answered after a moment his brain still a bit fuzzy.

"You may want to change her before the bottle then. It's bad to lay them down right after." The woman instructed in Clint nodded and then slowly laid the baby back down on the bed. The woman instructing him on how to make a bottle all the while, He didn't mind though he had changed a dipper before; this was not a new thing.

When he and Barney lived at the orphanage the care taker made the other children help with the babies who lived there. Clint being one of the youngest and unable to do much else was always placed on diaper duty. A bit rusty but remembering most Clint grabbed an extra diaper and wet cloths and quickly unswaddled the child who at this point had resumed crying.

He quickly then worked on taking off the small girls yellow striped footy pajamas. The feet themselves having the face of ducks, the outfit was complete with a zipper and a little piece of fabric to keep the zipper from scratching the girls face. With one foul swoop he had unclicked the button and wiggled the small girl out of the pajamas.

Then he quickly changed the girls diaper and went to close the new diapers tabs. There is where he ran into an issue. The girl had blocked his hands by lifting her legs and squirming quite a bit protesting the clean diaper quite adamantly. After all she had worked quite hard to dirty the last, a few seconds of trying to dodge the infants' legs Clint finally got the tabs down and then zipped the baby back into her pajamas and cradled her back in his arms. Keeping her closer to the right side of his body and holding her with one arm. The woman, whose name he had yet to learn placed the bottle in the infants mouth before handing the end of the bottle to Clint.

"Isn't that better sweetie, I bet it is," the grown woman cooed at the child who now was eating the bottle that rested in Clint's hand.

"I am Paige by the way." The woman introduced herself with a smile. "Clint," he answered, "And who is this little cutie?" She asked once again cooing at the child who was now quite content with the bottle and closing her eyes. The question was innocent and light hearted but stopped Clint dead in his tracks. What was her name? He had no idea, he had NO IDEA! He looked at the woman who now looked up at him curiously.

"Erin," He said quickly trying to cover at this point before cursing himself for using that name. Erin was the name of Clint's mother, a part of him always knew he would name his daughter after his mother. But then and again this was not his daughter. "Erin Johanna" He said once again his mouth failing him. Though the name resounded in his ear and he wanted to repeat it again. Erin Johanna, it had a nice ring to it. It would work for now.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl, well I best be going. The my family will wonder where I stalked off to. Nice to meet you Clint, and you as well Erin. Oh and Clint, I know it's difficult but you are doing fine, Erin is lucky. Already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger." She said before disappearing and closing the door behind her.

"Im not," Clint began but his voice betrayed him so he just blinked and then glanced down at the child who was looking at him with her wide blue eyes once more. He moved to sit on the bed Erin still balanced safely in his arms.

The first rule of not getting attached to things is not naming them. As he looked down at Erin he sighed, he could not abandon this child. Not now, he just, well he just couldn't. He wanted to know what her first word would be. How old she would be when she first walked, when she wrote her first word, he wanted to know what would make her smile, what her favorite color would be, and so much more. He wanted to know and that scared him.

Though the thing that scared him even more is he wanted to be there. He had the urge to sit and hold the child that now slept lazily in his arms until she took those first steps. He wanted to be the one guiding her hand as she did so. About a half hour later he had moved back to the couch this time lying on his back Erin asleep on his chest. Her legs tucked under her bum green blanket covering her and her face peaceful. She had not been that way for long. Clint had taken to singing the lullaby who ever

The logical side of this brain then kicked in If he wasn't going to kill, and killing was not an option, he needed something to do he needed a job. He grabbed the wallet he disposed of on the table and picked it up balancing it in his hand, he pulled out the card he was looking for and for the millionth time read what it said.

_Agent Phil Colson_

_Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division_

Under that read the agents number, Than in hurried penmanship on the back of the card the Agent had wrote 'call me when you want to shoot straight' he sighed and put the card away being an assassin didn't fit him any longer yet he knew nothing else other than the circus, which was not an option. his exhaustion set in he closed.

This, he concluded, was something that could wait a few hours.

* * *

A/N - Hello again reader, did you like the story?

Just leave your answer in that little box down there please :)

Lots 'o Love

All4TheBest


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

A/N – Hola Thank you so much for the response to my first chapter I loved seeing that I got 5 reviews 5! I am sorry not used to that response, I am really grateful to all the readers, reviewers, and those who favorited this story. And please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the four R's.

Disclaimer – I do not own the avengers, or the lullaby A la nanita (of which I used the cheetah girl version)

Lots 'o Love

All4TheBest

* * *

After those things became easier for Clint and Erin, they left Texas by the end of that week as an official legal family. Apparently the other two assassins did finish the job. So after signing the papers Clint packed their bags with not much more than a few outfits baby necessities, including a car seat, more formula, a pacifier, and a small eight inch toy owl. Sure it was for kids ages one and up but for whatever reason Clint could not pass it no matter how hard he tried, call it fate I guess because the girl had yet to go to sleep without the small plush toy.

Almost as fast as the first day passed another ten or so months rolled by in relative euphoria for the small family, sure they had issues and many a snag along the way but what new family hasn't. Clint never ended up calling agent Coulson and instead worked as a security guard and was fairly happy, at least he had a gun.

He took what he could get when it came to hours, an elderly couple the Parker's who lived in next store were always more than happy to watch Erin when he had work. They had a nephew they were raising roughly six months Erin's senior who was always ready for his 'E.J' to visit. The small girl was already walking and gargling random sentences to anyone who would listen. Clint of course being her favorite audience, that's where they were now.

Erin sitting on the floor in the kitchen building a block tower gargling as Clint finished up dinner for the two. Still being hyper aware of his surroundings Clint flinched when he heard the unmistakable sound of a door getting kicked in. Quickly and silently he called Erin over to his side and grabbed one of his extra guns from the bread box. Picking up Erin and setting her on his hip he looked over the half wall separating the living room from the kitchen.

"Hawk!" He heard a voice cry and his body became rigid. He had not heard that voice in months since his last _job_ he pulled Erin tighter to his chest breathing her in.

A part of him wondered why he was here, but that part soon had its answer. The gun was here to finish the job. Kill everyone, that was quite a large umbrella, and Erin was a part of that. He darted to his room where the window opened up to the balcony trying to convince himself they would get through this. He went to open the window that squeaked on contact silently he cursed. He knew he had to oil that.

"Stop there Hawk, two people don't have to die tonight," The voice said and the only thing Clint could think of was SHIT, he was doomed. No doubt about that. Placing Erin on the ground outside and motioning for her to stay low he turned to face the man.

The man was much older than Clint. Looking as if he were pushing late fifties, with slightly unkempt gray hair with black strands lay against his forehead and clipped at the edge of his ear and complete with stubble. His eye brows where slightly bushy taking attention from his brown eyes as well as the scar that ran from the corner of his right eye to just below his temple.

He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top button loose as well as a pair of dress slacks and black cowboy boots. He completed his outfit with a black bolo tie being held together by a small sliver slider that was painted black in the middle. A scar covered his right eye and his hand had burn marks from an exploded gun. His hand was still wound tight around the pistol that was pointed strait toward Clint's heart.

"No one has to die tonight," Clint said pulling out his gun and leveling it to the other man's chest.

"That's where we disagree. I thought you never flaked, or at least that is what the others said. So much potential just thrown away, oh well flake or not I am going to finish that job. So I am going to ask once Hawk where is the child?" He growled stepping closer.

"You will never find her, she's gone." He said narrowing his eyes on his target he didn't give away her location. That was the game played when looking for woman and or children, scaring the man into flinching, giving away the hiding space. He had been in enough situations with this man to know how that would go. Then and again he was always standing next to him and was the one to take out the flincher.

"I don't appreciate being lied to Hawk." The other man growled holding up the small owl plush toy that Erin usually never let out of her grasp. Clint remembered when he had picked Erin up from daycare earlier that day he was informed the Hawk received a grape juice bath courtesy of some child named Eugene who was not overly found of Peter and Erin.

That was the only reason it was not seated in the kitchen, Clint still had to wash its slightly purple stained fur. He shot toward the hand and like any self-preserving man the guy cursed under his breath and flinched dropping the toy. In one fail swoop Clit grabbed the toy and was out on the fire escape reaching his hands out to collect Erin.

She grabbed the owl from his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder The other gunman now with his wits shot a warning shot in Clint's right shoulder inches away from what would have been Erin's skull.

"Shi…." he began but stopped himself before he cursed as his face contorted in pain as the bullet made contact though it didn't pass through. It was lodged into his acromion though he was lucky it wasn't a threw in threw then it would be lodged in Erin's sternum. He could get through this he has had worse after all.

"Arms and legs in, Head down," he yelled and Erin did as told tucking her arms in and gripping his shirt tucking her legs into her chest and keeping her head below his shoulder. Clint kept the child in this odd position by holding her with his good arm.

That proved ineffective however when climbing up to the next landing so he switched, biting his cheek so he did not curse any longer. He needed to get that bullet out, though the heavy footsteps that fallowed him where his main priority. Soon he came upon the roof, his ex-partner close behind.

"Looks like the little Hawk can't hide forever." They heard the man say as another pulled grazed just below his left knee, falling to the ground he bit down hard on his cheek to hold back the many curses on the tip of his tongue as he sat hunched over himself.

"Dada," Erin screamed as she pulled at the arm of his tee-shirt.

"Dada, my my hawk, how touchin' is that" The partner said as he grabbed Erin and leveled the gun at the now screaming girl's head chorusing the words "Dada no, down, down, dada."

"Put her down," Clint said as he twisted to face his old partner hobbling to his feet.

"You are in no position to make requests Hawk." The other man replied Clint fingered the gun he had tucked in his left back pocket. The man who was holding Erin made the mistake of pinning her arms in the air leaving his right side open. Clint knew fair well his accuracy was worse with his left hand than right but he could still make the shot and not hurt Erin.

"Say goodbye to the little hawk, don't worry you will be next." He said as he cocked the gun and prepared to pull the trigger. Three gun shots filled the air and blood splattered as the distinctive thud of a lifeless body was heard.

Tears filled Clint's eyes as he wondered how in the hell that just happened.

* * *

A/N – That is the end! Oh I am just joking, I couldn't do that to you all. Here is some more for you lovely readers.

* * *

Dropping his now smoking gun on to the pavement he covered his face with his left hand pressing the heel of his palm into his eyes to stop the impending tears.

"DADA!" He heard and his eyes shot back open as he took his left hand from his face as Erin collided with his chest.

"Dada thad," she asked touching his now puffy cheeks.

"No Erin, Daddy is not sad." He said and the girl just nodded wrapping her arms back around her father's waist Clint buried his head in Erin's shoulder still scared that someone was going to take her away. And take her away someone did, NYPD swarmed the area and like moths to a flame and with one look at the scene ripped Erin from Clint's waist as the child once again protested being taken from the warmth of her father's arms. Soon a lost looking May Parker appeared on the roof amongst other residents hearing the commotion. She then went over to where a large cop was trying to detain Erin. She reached her hands out to the toddler as the cop released his grip. The last thing Clint saw as he was being pulled from the roof was the teary green eyes of his little girl.

Hours later he slumped in his jail cell, cursing his luck. He went around as a hired gun killing for prophet and never gets caught, he kills a man who threatens his family and is booked within the hour. Slamming his head against the concrete wall behind him he let out a strew of curses. A throat cleared above him and he glared behind half closed eyes at a suited man that stood outside his cell door. The cops tried to keep him at a hospital, to bad Clint had an issue with hospitals, the bullet hole in his shoulder would heal over time and he

"Good evening Mr. Barton, I am Agent Coulson with S.H.E.I.L.D," The man said and Clint pushed his back off the wall rested his elbows on his knees and hid his head with his hands.

"It was self-defense, If you want proof the bullet he put in my shoulder should be enough." He said not making eye contact.

"I am not here because of that Mr. Barton; Director Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D wanted me to once again personally invite you to join the agency." The agent explained at this Clint faced the agent for the first time in the conversation.

"Look Agent Coulson, is it, I don't know what S.H.E.I.L.D is but I am pretty sure you all are out of your mind if you are asking me to join." Clint sighed averting his gaze from the man once again.

"S.H.E.I.L.D is the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, and I can assure you most of the agents are in fact sane. You are a top candidate. An expert marksman and experienced in stealth, you would be an asset to S.H.E.I.L.D."

"The strategic homeland intervention, where have I heard that, Oh Coulson I know you now, you work for one eye." Clint said recalling his last conversation with the agent and man with an eye patch.

"Director Fury." The agent said naming the man much like he did that night about a year prior.

"Yeah fury, I stand by my earlier assessment you all are out of your minds." Clint said pushing himself from the metal bed so he stood face to face with the S.H.E.I.L.D Agent. Keeping most of his weight on his right leg his left arm resting against the metal bar.

"You have not denied my proposal." The agent mentioned and Clint sighed.

"I have yet to accept it either." Clint countered.

"Then we are at a standstill," Coulson finished Clint flinched as he moved to sit back down.

"Look Agent Coulson is it; I don't tend to play very well with others in case you didn't know that tidbit of information" He said.

"I am aware, if you were to join S.H.E.I.L.D you would be as a marksman and assassin not as a foot solider Mr. Barton. You would work alone on most missions, and only when under superiors would be given firing orders." The man tried to bargain.

"I have enough red on my ledger to last a while. I am not very keen on adding more at the moment. Thanks for the offer though. If I ever want to kill more people," He began before pausing cocking his gaze back up at the suited agent. "I will give you a call." Clint finished.

"Who said you had to aim to kill." The agent countered.

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you." Clint sighed ready to accept defeat to tired to keep bantering back and forth with the suit.

"My orders advise against it." Coulson said clipping his words.

"Do you always fallow orders," Clint asked leaning back against the brick wall behind him his elbows resting on his knees.

"I try," was the clipped response from Coulson a few more minutes passed before agent went to leave the room handing Clint yet another card. The ex-assassin was tempted to inform the man he already had his card be decided against it. Taking yet another card with the same hurried 'call me when you want to shoot strait' written on the back.

Clint told himself that like the first time he would allow the card to fade until it became not much more than a card he constantly moved around in his wallet to make more room because he never threw it out. That's was not very lasting however for almost three weeks later he was preaparing for his first mission. He would be leaving in the morning and though he trusted the Parker's to watch Erin while he was away he was still weary of leaving her.

As bed time approached Clint was finishing up with Erin's bath and wrapping her in her pink owl towel and placed her on the counter as he changed her into pajamas and combed through her thin shoulder length curls and brushed the girls teeth before making the short trek across the hall to her bedroom where he then pulled back the light purple covers on her oak toddler bed and tucked her in, making some bug reference before lounging next to the small girl, His head next to hers on the pillow.

"Erin, remember I am going to be gone for the next few days, you are going to be with the Parker's while I am gone. Be good for them okay," He explained, "you don't understand a word I am saying do you," He asked and Erin grabbed his face.

"Dada go bye –bye, Me go pe'er," The child reiterated and Clint smiled nodding his head, "that's basically it, one of these days I am going to understand that logic you have." He said ticking her sides making her wiggle under his touch and then planting a kiss on her nose and allowing her to return the favor. He then went to leave the room.

"Dada- no go bye bye," The child said stopping him as she grabbed his shirt.

"Erin, Daddy has to go bye bye." He said softly hoping the child did not persist to much, it killed him to leave her for two seconds if he had to step into another room, if she begged he would stay. It was just that simple. Then thunder ripped through the night sky and lightning sounded with a crack squealing Erin buried her face into his chest weeping silently.

"Dada no go- I sca'ed," The child murmured into her father's chest, silently and Clint sighed, thunderstorms. Grabbing the toy owl from the bed he brought Erin into his own room not wanting to fall asleep on the toddler bed, he had done it, and it was a very unforgiving surface, even more so than the ground next to it.

Holding on to Erin with one hand he turned back the covers before lieing down with his daughter on his chest before tugging the covers over them both. Erin gripped a fist full of the gray covers in her left hand holding her owl loosely in her right as she began to fall asleep. Clint petted her hair in a calming manner as the old lullaby he had now sang so many times it played in his head when he was board made its presence known. At first he just hummed the old famiular tune but soon gave in and began to sing the old song softly into his daughters spew of curls.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella." He sang softly as he himself felt himself falling into a very welcomed rest the child lounging on his chest his hand placed securely over her back.

* * *

A/N – And there is the end, Hope you all liked this chapter and I did the characters justice. I have a question for you how ever. Do you all want a filler chapter where Erin meets Coulson, or just go until when she meets Natasha?

Leave answers in Review box!

And please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the four R's.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

A/N – Hello Fanfiction world, I am here with a Filler Chapter! Though really all of these chapters are kind of fillers until I get into the movie time zone, because of my wonderful reviewer I decided to do A small Coulson chapter, but I wanted to make not only the character but the situation fairly odd so I think I found the perfect way to do that. Anyways here is the chapter. AND THANKS TO MY 6 REVIEWERS! THIS IS FOR YOU ALL ENJOY!

Disclaimer – I do not own the avengers, Horton the elephant, or Forest Hills Daycare center if in fact there is one in existence. :) Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the four R's. (even though theres three of them, did no one else realize this, yes I can count!)

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

The steady beat and soft hum of machines bouncing off pristine white walls and gathering over tiled floors, a television sat perched on the wall playing some useless history program that provided not much more than background noise. The mission had gone wrong, very wrong and despite mulling over the few briefings that had taken place Agent Phil Coulson did not know exactly where or how it go so messy. He also did not know how the agencies best sniper, a man who was supposed to be hidden far from the battle field ended up with cracked ribs sprained limbs and a collapsed lung and had been unconscious since they pulled him out two days ago despite landing in New York that morning.

The sniper would live; he understood that much, as he himself had said so many times, the agent was all too stubborn to die just yet. He would be back shooting arrows in no time; however that did not make his next task any easier. He would have to contact the man's family, He wished to just make a call but there was no number on the information form, really barely anything was known of Erin Barton other than the fact she was at Forest Hills Daycare center.

After a twenty minute drive out of the city and to the Daycare center Agent Coulson was ready to get this over with. Hopefully it would go smoothly as soon he would be escorting Mrs. Barton back to the hospital and her husband.

Walking into the small building Agent Coulson was almost tackled by a wealth of six year olds who had apparently be told it was lunch time. Pushing himself against the wall as they passed he let out a sigh, how anyone could do this job was beyond him.

"Hello there, I don't think I have seen you before, Can I help you." A slightly heavy set woman asked standing up from behind a hand print island, he guessed this was the front desk.

"Yes I am Agent Phil Coulson; I am looking for one Erin Barton." He said showing the woman his badge.

"Oh Erin, um I think that her class… yes they are outside." The woman said before turning around and addressing a teenager who was listening to a portable CD player not really paying attention at all.

"Timothy," She called but the teen did not answer, "Timothy," She called once again louder this time. "TIMOTHY!" She screamed still no answer.

"She isn't paying attention Hannah, she never dose, what is it you need." An older woman asked approaching the front desk, she had large glasses and a blue pokadot dress and smelt of cat litter; she smiled at the S.H.E.I.L.D Agent who nodded back politely.

"This Agent Coulson is it. Is looking for Erin, I was going to have Timothy show him however," The heavy set woman, Hannah, explained.

"Don't worry Hannah I will take him back, the two year olds just went down for their nap so I am free for a little bit. Fallow me Agent Coulson." The woman beckoned and with a curt thank you to Hannah Agent Coulson did just that.

"Why are you here Agent Coulson, I must say we here have never really met any of Mr. Barton's colleagues." The woman asked, Agent Coulson was taken aback by the formal use of his Agent's name but did not let it faze him.

"Just a fallow up," Agent Coulson answered not wanting to go into details.

"Well here we are," The woman said stopping at two glass doors that opened up into the playground. "I have to be going, nice to meet you Agent Coulson." The elder woman said walking away.

"And you as well," He called back before taking a deep breath, mind before matter, this was going to be easy, he already claimed it. Walking out side he was met by the joyful shriek of a wealth of small children who he discerned could not be over the age of two. He took a step out of the way and looked down to see a small kid tugging at his pant leg.

"Hewo," a soft voice asked he looked down to see a long blonde haired boy with large green eyes tugging at his pant leg. The look on the child's face spelled out trouble.

"Hello," He said scanning for an adult amongst all of the munchkins.

"Who you?" The child asked.

"I am Agent Coulson," Coulson said slightly annoyed at the child stood next to him, at the moment the agent was just wishing to just find Erin and leave.

"I flash, you a coper?" the kid asked and Coulson sighed.

"Yes," he said getting more annoyed by the second at the small child. He was never one for toddlers. Then it dawned on him, the kid would know where Erin was. "Flash is it," He asked and the child nodded. "I am looking for Ms. Erin Barton; can you show me where she is?" He asked and the child pretended to gag.

"Puny Parker's fwend," the boy gagged, before pointing up to where a small girl sat perched on the top of the rope building structure making it seem quite dangerous though no adult seamed to mind. He turned back to the boy who was now gone. He decided to approach the children who were pointed out. Maybe they knew where Mrs. Barton was.

"Hello," He said from the bottom both children looked down.

"Hewo, I Peter, who you?" A small boy with large black rimmed glasses asked he sat a bit higher than Agent Coulson's eye line. He took a step back to fully take in the small child.

"Agent Coulson," He answered.

"You agent, like E.J's daddy," The boy said jumping down and staring up at him wide eyed.

"Who is EJ?"

"Dat's EJ, Erin Johanna Barton." The boy explained pointing up at the child who sat on top the structure. Agent Coulson silently cursed himself. The girl couldn't be a day over three years old. That was the family he had to inform, this was a long trip for nothing.

"You know me daddy?" The girl asked one eye brow rose as she climbed down to sit just below the Agent's eye level.

"Yes," Agent Coulson answered in a clipped tone.

"Daddy come home today," The girl asked with wide light blue eyes. The black iris and black rim both sticking out quite prominently, her hair was deep red in color and fell in curls against her shoulder blades freckles covered her from head to toe. She wore a bright blue shirt with an owl on the front and a pair of black shorts with small white shoes.

"Well um no, you see, well, your father, he" He stumbled unsure how to handle his current situation.

"Got hurted," The girl answered and Coulson's head shot up before giving a curt nod. "O'tay, you tell 'im I say Hi." The girl said and Coulson nodded as he watched the child clamber back up to the top. Taking out his cell phone he pulled up Erin Barton's file before clicking the box that said child.

He would have to talk to Hill about what on family forms where mandatory.

It was two days later when Clint Barton finally made his way back to Forest Hill despite his favor of the right side of his body he was fine. He had taken worse and would take worse again. Nothing a few days of rest couldn't fix. However rest could wait until after he saw Erin, Erin always came first. That is why despite the fact he winced at any amount of weight placed on his right foot he still clambered up the steps one floor more than needed to pick Erin up from the Parkers.

"DADDY!" Erin called after Clint made his way to the Parker's door. She had been waiting as always he motioned his left side and the child jumped off of the couch where she was previously perched and ran into her father's hip.

"You feelin betta'," She asked. He nodded as rubbed his hand threw her hair.

"Now I am," He said with a sharp intake of breath as he picked Erin up, holding her was probably one of the ideas that he should not have listened to but he ignored the pain. He was going to hold Erin even if it killed him.

"Did the guy tell you I say Hi," She asked.

"Yes Agent Coulson did sweetie, and a hi to you as well," he chuckled before tuning to May parker. "Thank you May," He said handing the woman money for watching Erin.

"No problem, Now Erin you be good for your daddy he needs to rest." May said kissing the girls cheek Erin just giggled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Take Care May,"

"You to Clint," The elderly woman said as Clint then waved goodbye to Peter who nodded in response, he was busy with a slide across puzzle at the moment. Erin chirped her goodbyes and the two left the Parkers apartment. Upon opening the door to their apartment Clint made a bee-line for his room and flopped on the bed his mission bag and all of Erin's packed away things disposed of on the couch.

Clint barely even got his shoes off he was so sore, he was going to have to rethink his distain elevators, or his joy of holding Erin, the first would probably be the one to go. Erin settled in next to her dad after running into her room and changing from her tee-shirt and shorts into a pull over night gown and fishing her owl from the bag she had packed for the Parkers before climbing into bed next to her father making sure to get on his left side.

"Hello there, princess," He said with a smile.

"Daddy I am no princess," She said with a cheeky grin.

"Well be that as it may, you are still my little angel."

"I love you daddy,"

"I love you to Erin," He said with a yawn.

"Want me to tell you the bed time story?" Erin asked snuggling closer to his side.

"Oh like I would give that up," He sighed, before placing a kiss on Erin's head and closing his eyes reciting the old story he had memorized seeing as it was the small girls favorite.

"Cried Mazy the Lazy bird hatching an egg,

I'm tired I'm bored; I've got kinks in my legs,

From sitting here sitting here day after day,

Its work how I'd hate it I would much rather play,

I'd take a vacation fly off for a rest,

If I could find someone to sit on my nest,

Why if I could find someone I'd fly away free." He recited in a childish voice before feeling Erin's head pop off the nook in his shoulder.

"Then Horton the elfant passed her tree." The girl chimed with a large slightly toothless smile.

"That's right Erin, then Horton the Elephant passed by her tree." He said before yawning once again rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

"Go sleep daddy, Mazy still be lazy later." The girl said and Clint sighed, hours later after he awoke he saw Erin hair a mess sitting on the foot of his bed staring at the small TV in his room that was playing some odd children's program.

He was surprised she even enjoyed it, they never usually watched TV.

"Mornin' Erin." He said with a grunt as he pushed himself to sitting position.

"It's not mornin' silly, its evenin', I make dinner," The child explained hopping off the bed and out of the room. Clint grimaced, it was the thought that counts but having a three year old unsupervised in the kitchen as probably not the best idea. He would have to talk to her about that. However all fears melted when he saw her come back with one of her animal shaped plates filled with food that was all with in her reach.. His plate being a dog, applesauce in one ear baby carrots in the other and two uncooked pop tarts for the main course, she even brought him a spoon. She had the exact same thing on a pig plate, though instead of carrots her ear held a small stem of grapes. She handed them both as she clambered into the bed. Clint couldn't help but smile.

"I know it not much, I tried 'ough," she said.

"Angel it's the best meal in the world, because you made it for me." He said with a smile as he ate his child friendly dinner, he really would have to get over the elevator thing, because he was never, ever giving up this.

* * *

A/N - Alright, so this chapter was shorter but I still loved writing it, And I at the beginning I neglected to wish you all a Happy Fourth of July :) I am about half way done with the Natasha chapter so that should be up tomorrow or the next day,

Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the Three R's

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

A/N – Here I am once again with the Natasha chapter. I had a conflict writing this chapter not knowing how exactly I wanted Erin to act, so I think I got it how I want it, Anyways I hope you all enjoy it. And thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorite.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or Horton Hatches and egg. Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the three R's.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Natasha Romanov was scared, scratch that she was borderline terrified. She walked into fire fights, seduced serial killers, and danced with death so many times she had become used to it. However she did not, correction she could not handle children. She was not a child person, on quite a few occasions children screamed and ran away from her. She was a spy, an killer, she did not do well in the presence of children. Or really any people in general, she hated teenagers more than children, and she wished to kill all young adults she met. Middle aged people annoyed her and old people sort of creped her out.

So why did she agree to meet one Erin Barton?

Why did she even care about the kid, it wasn't as if the child not knowing her should or would make a difference. However she wanted to know the kid. She was so close with the young girl's father not knowing the girl seamed wrong. With how close she had grown to Hawkeye in the field and Clint practically everywhere else it seemed weird to not know the girl who called him every night during missions even if Fury had advised against it.

He wanted to know the face behind the bubbling over the phone voice that made Clint break into one of his reserved actual smiles; she was the only other one who got that smile out of him. Bumping him in the halls bantering while training and so much more, but not knowing Erin seemed like not knowing a part of Clint.

So despite the goose bumps on her arms she pulled on her jacket and locked the apartment door behind her. She could do this; after all she was the Black Widow.

* * *

Clint Barton sighed flopping down on the couch after a good twenty minutes of chasing Erin around the small apartment he was slightly tired; thought he attributed that to his still sore body, he herd the girl's giggle.

"Daddy get Erin," the girl said turning around realizing the Clint was no longer pretending to fall a step short of catching her. She was clad only in her underwear; Clint had been ready to change the girl from her pajamas into a dress when he realized he did not have the dress on hand.

In the two seconds it took to retrieve the outfit the three and a half year old had slipped out of his grasp. She stood by the open space separating the living room from the kitchen her small arms crossed over her chest her bottom lip out and eyes averted from Clint's gaze. Expecting this result Clint inwardly smiled, they would be on their way in ten minutes.

"Erin, daddy has to go bye-bye" He began and the child's head shot up as she took a cautionary step toward her father arms falling from there crossed position. "You can come too but you have to put on your dress." He said and the girl smiled running and jumping into her father's lap. After a few minutes of trying to figure out how exactly the dress fit, having put it on backward at first, Clint finally pulled the dress down with a sigh.

The dress was an empire waisted bright and black plaid dress that had a small layer of crinoline under so it lay away from her body the hem inches above her knee caps, A small black ribbon tied up in her hair brownish red hair like a hair band. Her hip length hair being pulled back into a simple braid Clint must say he had gotten very good at doing over the last two years or so and small curls poking out the bottom.

"Where we goin," The child asked as Clint then moved to put Erin on the chair as he placed her white ankle socks and black merry Janes on.

"To dinner, Daddy's friend Ms. Tasha is going to be there," He said, slightly worried of the girls reaction. For the past year since Clint had known Tasha he had told Erin of the woman in case the two ever met. Though he worried he did not know if the toddler did well with strangers, they didn't meet a lot, despite his hectic life Erin's was pretty routine. He was also worried for Tasha, she never did that well around others. Heck he and her where only close because of how many times they saved eachother.

Clint still remembers 'saving' Tasha the first time, as the red haired assassin put it. In his mind he didn't really do anything special. The _oh so glamorous_ beginning to the partnership that had alluded agents knowledge for years was nothing special. He wasn't her knight in shining armor, or the one who whisked her away from her life, he didn't even deflect the black widow. She was already deflected, she already wanted out. He held no more glamour than a piece of drift wood she perched on until she got to shore.

He didn't save her.

No one could have saved her, she saved herself, and he was just the bridge, the means to the end. Finishing tying his own shoes he looked over to his daughter who had now began to kick her feet against the couch waiting for him to finish.

"Ready to rock tootsie roll," he asked with a smile and the girl nodded reaching out her hands to be picked up. Smiling he obliged, he knew he was a bit of a push over and the girl could walk by herself, but In his mind she didn't need to, as long as she wanted to be held he would hold her. He knew all too well that just holding her wouldn't last.

After taking the subway to the city the half mile walk took a bit longer than expected but soon he came across the old rustic place he had suggested for the night. Standing outside waiting for them was Natasha her long red locks pulled into a french twist looking quite indifferent to the restaurant behind her. With a smile Clint placed Erin on the ground and gripped her hand before approaching Natasha who was pacing.

"Clint, there you are, I was beginning to think you forgot." She said, Clint almost raised an eye brow there where two minutes late tops.

"Decided to walk, foot traffic is crazy." He said simply before placing a supporting hand on Erin's shoulder and pushing her forward a bit.

"Nat this is Erin, Erin this is Natasha." He said and Natasha reached out a shy hand to the girl who took the hand happily.

"Hello," The child chirped with a small jump before rolling her weight from the front of her heels to the backs in a slightly calming manner.

"Nice to meet you" Natasha answered back as the two locked gazes neither flinching almost as If it was a standoff. Clint bit back a cocky grin, send Natasha into a gun fight and she's cool as a cucumber introduce her to a three year old, and her fingers twitch. He also found it quite funny that Erin was staring the down the Black Widow, Fury couldn't even manage that one.

"So," he said breaking the girls' concentration both turned to him. "Dinner," He asked and as expected Natasha's face softened and Erin smiled wrapping her arms around his thigh and making sure she separated the two adults.

This was going to be a long-long night.

* * *

Though not as long as Clint anticipated, soon both warmed up to the other, they even held hands whilst they made their way to the subway and unlike dinner sat on the outside of Clint rather than in between the two. The small girl did not even protest once Clint asked Natasha to come over for desert, she actually was quite found of the idea.

"Alright Angel, it is late and little girls should have already been to bed," He said standing up from where the three where taking part in eating their favorite ice-cream floats, Natasha a cherry coke, Clint stuck with root-beer, and Erin was most found of strawberry soda.

He moved over to where Erin sat in a light blue night gown having discarded of her dress when they got home. Clint collected the child in his arms favoring his left side seeing as his right was still slightly sore. For what ever reason it always ended up injured. He however now could shot with what ever hand he wished with no difference in acuracy.

"I no tired daddy," she wined laying her head against his shoulder none the less her eyes drooping.

"Then why my dear are you falling asleep?" He asked brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and kissing her temple. He then began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Tasha come to, Daddy, Tasha come to please!" The child asked taking both adults by surprise because the child had accepted her into the routine. Natasha was surprised because she solely believed children did not like her, Clint because he knew Erin was not particularly found of others.

"If she wishes to," was the answer Clint finally sputtered out. Natasha just smiled and fallowed the two to the girls' room. The room kept the same odd cream color as the rest of the house however the child had a quite large cork board hanging on the back of the door and next to the window on witch multiple pictures writings birthday cards and much more where pinned. It had a small wooden toy chest and clothes spilling on the floor, few toys where out of place but those that where were worn and battered, clearly being the girls favorite.

On in particular that looked worse for the wear was a small owl plush toy. Natasha could tell at a glance this was the girls favorite. Picking it up from the ground she joined the small family that now lay haphazardly on the bed. Clint on one end with Erin tucked tightly under the covers her head crained in his arm, it just looked so normal, as soon as the girl saw Tasha she beckoned her to join. Tasha smiled sitting down on the bed, handing the owl over to the girl.

"What is your Owl's name?" She asked softly.

"Owl, from Pooh Bear, he smart," The child explained smuggling the Owl together chest and resting back against her father's shoulder kissing the Owls head as well.

"So princess," Clint began before the small girl raised an eyebrow at her father, Natasha bit back a chuckle it was the same face Clint used when he was questioning some ones decision. Blood or not this was defiantly his kid.

"Daddy I no princess, Betty and Liz are princess and they yucky," the child explained.

"You know Angel, most children year olds want to be princess." He said with a sigh.

"I not most children," The child concurred after a moment.

"That you are not, So song or story," He asked with a smirk knowing fair well which the child would choose.

"Story, story, Story daddy story,"

"Alright then, close your eyes and picture the jungle of nool," He whispered.

"Um hum, I see Mazy," The child chirped.

"Well then little darling, let us see what old Lazy mazy is up to. Do you remember where we left off last night?" He asked.

"She go tut tut, tut tut," The child answered.

"That's right, you are a great helper. Do you remember why she tutted?" He asked and the child shook her head.

"Well then let me remind you.

The elephant laughed," he said adding in an odd deep laugh and ticking the child as well.

"Why off all silly things,

Why I haven't feathers,

And I haven't wings" he added playing with the owl making it swoop down and snuggle deeper into the girls arms.

"Me on your egg, ma'am it doesn't make since

Your egg is so small ma'am, and I am so immense," He said first constructing his hands so the smallest space was between them and then opening them as wide as the bed would allow.

"Do you remember what immense means Angel," he asked, "big, Horton big," the child chirped and Clint smiled.

"Yes ma'am that elephant thought he was too big for the tree," He said with a smile.

"Ms. Tasha do you think the Elphat too big for the tree." The child asked.

"Well maybe, it doesn't seem logical." Natasha answered.

"Well if it is not logical," Clint poked fun at his Partner who couldn't help but smile.

"No finish daddy finish,"

"Alright then, Immense, what came after, oh now I remember.

'Tut tut' answered Mazy I know you're not small,

But I'm sure you can do it no trouble at all

Just sit on it softly," he whispered,

"You're gentle and kind," Natasha relaxed against the pillows and shut her eyes as well. Wondering how in the world Clint had memorized the story, and why she found it so comforting.

Come be a good fellow,

I know you don't mind.

But I can't said the elephant,

Please beg the bird I won't be gone long sir I give you my word.

I'll hurry right back, while I'll never be missed.

Okay sputtered Horton if you insist you want a vacation, go fly off and take it.

I'll sit on your egg ma'am and I will try not to break it." Clint continued by this time Natasha was out and Erin also relaxed but Clint carried on with the story for a bit, Mazy even got to Palm Beach before he stopped realizing that Natasha was out and Erin was almost there.

"We will save the rest for tomorrow Angel,"

"Daddy," She asked.

"Yes Hun," Clint said with a smile.

"Tasha good right," she asked and Clint just smiled.

"Yes Angel, Tasha is good. Now it's almost ten thirty you need to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." He said getting up to leave.

"Daddy, sing," The child asked.

"I already read Erin, its bed time now." He said the child then began to pout.

"Just once," She asked and Clint sighed though he nodded.

"Only this time though," he said planting a kiss on her head as she settled deeper into her pillow and placed the owl where her dad last lay. Clint said it was just once, but this happened ever night. She always got the song and the story because when it came to bed time.

Clint had no back bone to speak of, singing the song and reciting the story where simple enough request. How could he tell his angel no, opening his mouth he began to sing the old Spanish lullaby while brushing his thumb through Erin's soft hair. By then end of the song the girl was out like a light.

"I never knew the hawk could sing." Natasha said groggily.

"I never knew the widow could be detained with a simple child's book, if I did Budapest would have been much easier." He smiled.

"Hawk you and I remember Budapest very differently." She smiled using his own line against him. Both silently chuckled.

"She likes you," He said motioning toward the girl that slumbered in between them.

"So I heard. Tell me Hawk what makes you think I was one of the good guys." She smiled happy they fell back into their old banter.

"Call it intuition. Your exhausted Tasha, nightmares," He asked.

"Not any worse than usual. I can handle myself Clint." She said pushing herself off of the bed realizing the Erin had grabbed a fist full of her dress in her small hand.

"Never said you couldn't Tasha, but you don't have to." He said as Natasha detached herself from the three year old.

"I better get going."

"Don't Tasha its late, just take my room I will take the couch." He explained.

"I couldn't do that Clint, I can't just put you all out." She started.

"Why not, I want you here and you just had to detach yourself from Erin's vice grip. We want you here Nat, you don't have to do everything alone." He said standing up from the bed.

"Alone is all I know," She whispered.

"Well if this isn't a learning experience I don't know what is." He countered.

"Clint, Don't."

"Just this once Nat, stay," He whispered now almost on top of her his breath against her ear.

"Just this once," Natasha said as the two adults left the room and the door cracked. Erin bit her lip as the sides of her mouth tugged into the shadow of a smile.

Natasha was staying, and Erin knew she wasn't going to leave. Yes, Erin knew that for a fact, because her father did not understand the definition of once. It does not matter if there was a just in front of it or not.

* * *

A/N – Thanks for reading, until next chapter. Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the three R's.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

A/N- Hello readers, so as I am getting closer to the movie I realize in the Marvel-Movie verse everything has to happen around the same time. Ironman one takes place before the Hulk movie seeing as Tony Stark makes a cameo appearance, Thor is during Ironman 2, Coulson leaves for New Mexico, and I am guessing not to long after they found Captain America. And in my mind Captain America couldn't been awake that long before the Loki ordeal. Just one person opinion however, anyways the reason for my rant is I realized that all of these things happen so quickly it has to affect the characters in some way shape or form.

So this takes place after the Hulk movie and after Ironman, next will included Ironman 2 and Thor, also this is before the ending of Captain America, S.H.E.I.L.D has retreated him from the bottom of the ocean but he is still unconscious. I use spanish in this chapter but the translation is right after so you can just skip the spanish if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers. Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the three R's.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Agent Coulson always executed his mission, he fallowed the job by the book, always had always will, because of this he rarely scared. Hell he even was able to somewhat control Tony Stark and didn't fluster. Sitting in the black S.H.E.I.L.D vehicle Agent Coulson could not help but be slightly unhinged. For multiple reasons but the largest one being the four year old in the back seat who was at the moment writing down something in a small notebook she had opted to bring with her. Despite his shot nerves the agent had to say the child was fairly well behaved.

She had barely spoke unless he began conversation and seemed quite content writing what even she was in the small book. Her eyes would dart out the window taking in her surrounding every once in a while before she went back to writing. Then the small girl yawned, glancing at the glowing blue digital clock displayed on the dashboard he looked back into the rear view mirror he had positioned to be able to see the girl.

"You must be getting tired, why don't you try to get some sleep. We should be there by morning." He said softly and the child nodded as she finished writing something then put the notebook back into the small backpack she had chosen to carry her stuff. She then got out a light green story book and gripped the small owl toy closer to her chest as she opened it without any objection. Being an avid watcher of Super-nanny Phil was surprised when the girl made no objection the mention of bed time. Then an again seeing the worse of a situation does not always prepare you for the best.

He wouldn't call this the best of situations however; he was delivering a four year old girl to a base where the two adults closer to her had yet to regain consciousness. The mission had once again gone extremely wrong leaving both agents quite battered. Natasha in a medical coma after having two bullets removed from the left side of her chest and Clint out of it after being thrown off of a vehicle.

Mentally Coulson ran over the two agent's medical ailments and shuttered at the thought. Sure there were times when one of the two had closer calls, but this was the worse state they had come back in as a team. He glanced back at the small girl in the back seat to see her humming something softly to herself with a large smile.

"Good night, Agent Coulson." The child whispered as she shut her eyes.

"Good night Erin," He whispered as the child curled on her side and went to sleep. Hours passed in silence, and despite how behaved she was at the moment he was kind of scared of how the young girl would react to Director Fury.

With as long as Phil had been an agent, Phil had seen grown men cower in the presence of his boss, he didn't want to know what children would do and he wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing it. So as they pulled into the S.H.E.I.L.D New York Headquarters and parked he turned back to the small girl who was beginning to stir a sign she was waking. He twisted himself to look at the half asleep little girl.

"Erin, we are here" He explained and the girl yawned her elbows then lengthened her arms with a large yawn that lasted even after her eyes opened. She then used her eyes and let out a smaller yawn. Before packing the book back in the bag and unbuckling her seat belt.

After getting out of the car the small girl secured her pink backpack and secured it on back and tucked her owl under her arm then went around to where Coulson was waiting. Smiling up at him but not venturing to hold his hand. Soon they were walking the halls of headquarters, well Coulson was walking Erin was actually skipping in attempt to keep up and doing so fairly well as she aimlessly hummed the same tune she had the night before. Hearing the slightly familiar tune Coulson began to wonder what it was.

"Agent Coulson" The booming voice, belonging to Director Nick Fury, called and stopped Erin in her tacks. With a soft gasp she moved closer to Coulson's side still not touching but fairly close.

"Director Fury, Sir," The agent replied.

"Tell me this Is Erin Barton and you are not allowing unauthorized children on to this base." He slightly growled. The director was already quite upset at the fact the last mission his two best agents where sent on was a failure. Even more angered when it was suggested a child be allowed in headquarters.

"I am Erin," The child said in a small voice looking up at the man wearily, her light blue eyes not exactly looking fearful of the man yet not trusting. "Director Fury," She added after a moment stepping forward the slightest bit. "Sir," she finished before looking up at Coulson who simply nodded. Erin then held out the hand that was not gripping tight to the owl out for the director to shake.

"Well then Erin" The direction said with a gulp apparently not expecting a child to be so fearless when meeting him. He grasped her small hand and gave it one firm shake before turning away from the girl and back to his Agent, "Agent Coulson will show you where your father is. Please do not wander this is a secure government building, wouldn't want you to get lost." He said with a clipped tone as he turned to walk away.

"You're not a bad guy," The child said making Fury stop and turn around to face the girl clearly confused at her statement. "Daddy said theres bad guys and good guys, you're a good guy Director Fury, Sir." She explained and Fury nodded before turning to walk away trying to not give in to the slight tug he felt on the edge of his lip.

"Well Erin, shall we." He asked with a smile and the girl nodded and began to skip along again until they got to the elevator there she moved to the back left corner and pressed her back to the railing a habit Coulson noticed Natasha was found of, when he was able to convince the woman in to an elevator. Clint always retreated back as well, though he was even less likely to be seen in an elevator. He always guessed it was a Marksman thing, trying to get the best vantage point.

Erin had clearly picked up on it. The elevator doors then opened signaling they were on the medical floor. Many people in lab coats ran from room to room, paced down halls, and stuck there noses in files practically running into each other though always missing. It was ciaos, plain and simple, but somehow there was an organization to it. Like a pas-de-deux in ballet, no everyone dose the same steps but it fits seamlessly.

"Agent Coulson, may I have a word," A woman in a black cat suit asked once the Agent and child where about half way down the hall. She had strait brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and looked as if the situation was weighing quite hard on her.

"No problem Agent Hill," He said before turning to the four year old. "Erin, I will just be a moment, don't wander off alright." He said and Erin nodded as the two adults stalked off for some privacy. Erin ended up in the way so she moved to the side of the hall and backed into a slightly opened door. Tumbling back over her shoulder she ended up lying face down on the carpeted floor.

"Yeochie," She commented as she pushed herself to her feet and picked up her owl in her hands lightly dusting him off and then continued to look around the room. It looked like a page out of some old war book, with its dull color and old electronics. The one that caught her attention most was an old radio that was playing an old baseball game. A single chair sat near it. Pulling Owl closer to her chest Erin went to investigate climbing onto the chair she fingered the top of the radio before she heard a groggy groan behind her turning on her heal she saw a man with blonde hair who was lying completely still though from the distance she could see the distress in the man's rigid body language. He did not carry the demeanor of an agent so Erin moved closer curious to why exactly the man was here, and what exactly here was.

Another chair sat near the bed so she clambered back up and got a closer look at this face. The twitch of his mouth and the surge of pain threw his otherwise calm face told Erin all she needed to know. He was having a bad dream or memory really. She was used to adults having them. Her Dad fell victim to them as long as she could remember, that's why she always used to crawl into bed next to him after a mission. He needed her. Tasha had them, even though she acted like she didn't, Erin wasn't that daft she knew the truth.

A few machines where beeping quite rapidly in response to the man who was now trying to shake off what ever dream he was in the middle off. Moving to her knees she reached out and attempted to grab the man's large hand in her small one to no avail. She ended up just wrapping her fingers around his pointer and middle finger. She then leaned closer to the man.

"It okay sir, you're not there, it just a bad dream, you're safe. I promise, you're safe, you're with the good guys. I promise, they may be a bit scary but they the good guys. It okay," She said in an effort to console the man but that didn't work out very well so she began to sing her lullaby and sure enough the man relaxed.

Agent Coulson watched

"Erin, I thought I asked you to stay in the hall." The calm voice of Agent Coulson said as he stepped into the room.

"I tried, but everyone move so fast, I tried to get to the wall but I tripped and ended up in here." The girl explained.

"Well that's why we need to be careful Erin," He explained.

"Sir, why this sir have bad dream, is he an Agent like Daddy and Tasha?" The girl asked, Phil walked closer and placed a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"No he is a Captain, Captain Steve Rodger's," Phil said with a beaming smile as he rested against the side of the door. The smile aways tugged as his lips when he came in this room, it was as close as the Agetn could get to meeting his Hero at the moment.

"Oh, is he a boat captain or a army captain?" The girl asked moving to sit in Coulson's lap her hand still secured tightly around that of the sleeping man in front of her. Coulson tensed momentarily as he got used to the small child leaning against him. "An army captain," Coulson explained as he brushed a dark red lock of hair from Erin's face and tucked it behind her ear. "So he Army Captain Rogers," The girl whispered.

"Kind of, most people call him Captain America."

"But I thought you said his last name was Rogers not America. Why would they call him by another last name?" The girl mused as she let go of the Captain's fingers and began to run her hand over his with a light touch. "His last name is Rodgers but he is Captain America, he is a superhero of sorts." The agent explained to the small grill.

"A super hero is that like a super good guy." The small girl asked releasing the captain's hand and turning so she faced the agent completely. "Yes kind of," He smiled with a nod, the four year old seemed to be getting the concept. "He be in war," The girl said more as an observation than a question.

"Is that why he have bad dreams, cause of afro-gain-a-stan" She asked finally with a small voice stumbling over the country's name.

"Well no, he fought against Germany," Coulson explained.

"But we no fight Germany now, not for a long time. Why he fight Germany." The child asked with wide eyes as she questioned the Shield agent.

"Because when he was in the army we were fighting Germany, he fought for America a long time ago, but he ended up going to sleep and he has been sleeping for a very, very long time." Coulson explained.

"He wake up soon?" The child asked.

"I don't know Erin," Coulson said.

"Can we see Daddy and Tasha now?" The girl asked stirring from his lap.

"Yes we can Erin, Agent Romanoff is in debriefing, but Agent Barton has just awoken and I am sure he would like to see you." He said standing up and taking the girls hand and leading her out of the room and to an alert Clint who almost punched the doctor who was trying to hold him down as he saw Erin enter the room.

"Ahora ¿dónde está mi pequeño ángel por aquí?" 'Now, where is my little angel, over here?' Clint said looking on the side of the bed closest to the window. Erin chuckled as she stepped closer. He averted his eyes look directly at the now laughing Erin and trying not to laugh at the smile that pulled on Coulson's lips as he stood near the door.

"No papá estoy aquí, estoy aquí," 'No Daddy, I'm over here, I'm over here' Erin giggled as she ran to her father's bed side and grabbed his forearm with a light touch.

"Así que usted está, el español es cada vez mejor mi pequeño ángel" 'So you are, your Spanish is getting better my little angel.' Clint said wrapping his arm around the girl and lifting her into his lap.

"yo y Peter practicar mucho," 'Me and Peter practiced a lot.' The small girl said with a soft jump.

"Peter y you ángel, Peter y yo," 'Peter and I Angel, Peter and I,' He explained while he began to tickle her, most of the adults now out of the room leaving the family their privacy. Coulson was the last out and shut the door with a smile, sure he had done harder things in his time working at S.H.E.I.L.D, but this 'mission' by far was one of his favorites.

As he went to report back to Director Fury he passed Natasha. The Russian agent was looking around, seemingly calm and just taking in soundings. But Phil knew her well enough to see she was searching for Clint and Erin.

"Four down on the left, he just woke up." Phil instructed and saw the wave of relief break the Russian's usually stoic expression for one millisecond before she nodded and took off down the hall. Phil just continued down the hall whistling the song Erin had sang for no other reason than he couldn't get it out of his head.

* * *

Natasha didn't bother knocking on the door she just walked into the room and was not surprised when she heard Erin's unmistakable squeal before she felt the girls arms wrap around her neck.

"Hey there Erin," She said with a smile pulling the girl closer to her chest. Before she began to grow a bit tired, after all she had just come to not twenty four hours ago. So she was thankful when Clint moved over and allowed her to slip into the bed next to them Erin sitting in the middle.

"Did you all know that theres a superhero here? He has bad dreams to, he seam really sad. I met Director Fury, Sir, too he a good guy, so is the lady Agent Mountain" The girl said sensing the adults where still tired.

"Agent Hill," Both corrected with a yawn.

"Oh Agent Hill, anyways she good too," the child explained as she felt both adults near her fighting to stay awake. She forced a yawn.

"Tasha, Daddy, I tired." The small girl yawned and both adults nodded as the three relaxed and the two adults fell asleep. Erin kissed both of their cheeks before nesting herself between the two and closing her eyes. The four year old wasn't actually tired. But she knew neither adult would admit their own exhaustion, so she shut her eyes and relaxed falling into a very light sleep knowing that both adults needed nap time, even if they just woke up.

Erin didn't mind if they needed a nap either. After all she was only four, she had loads more time to discuss the good guys of S.H.E.I.L.D with them.

* * *

A/N – Hello once again readers, did you like the chapter, I hope you did. Leave a message in the box below please. This story is getting such a good reception from the community here online and once again I would just like to thank you 24 reviews already, you all are just spoiling me.

Until next time, I leave you with the words of Corrina, Corrina... A bird and a fish may fall in love, but where would they make there home?

(p.s – Does anyone else fee writing bed time scenes makes you tired or is that just me?)

Lots 'o Love

All4TheBest


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

a/n – alright so I am finishing this chapter up while holding the hand of my precious three week old baby niece. You all can thank the now sleeping thing because she is the reason I got this chapter out so quick, sleep deprivation does wonders for creativity.

Thank you to all those who reviewed, I really love you all.

Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter. After all those are the 3 R's

Lots o' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Today was a fairly exciting day in the Barton house, In fact anyone could tell the joy emitted by the small family from merely walking through the front door. The tension of worried parents and the joy of an excited four year old made the usually slightly abnormal family where completely normal at the moment.

Erin Barton was bouncing around without a care in the world. The reason being not one but both of her 'parent's' would be able to walk her into her first day of kindergarten, it was rare both where home for any extended length of time but they were able to take a whole week off at the end of summer the last morning being today. Her hip length dark red hair being pulled into a rope braid and flopped over her right shoulders a bright blue flower.

She wore a blue dress that had pink ruffled cap sleeves and a pink ten inch ribbon seven inches from the hem. A yellow patchwork butterfly was on the left hip complete with a pink ruffled body and gold sequence antlers. A pair of pink ballet flats where on the small girl's feet as she skipped around the living room much to Natasha's chagrin, after all it is quite hard to explain safety to a giggling four year old.

"And you have the emergency phone," Natasha asked, she had got a small closed communication system for Erin that could only contact hers communication link, Clint's, or a similar device that Peter had.

"Erin, are you listening." Natasha finally asked and the girl tuned around to face the elder red head, despite the fact she was on her way to being reprimanded Erin still smiled as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Then bounded over to while humming some odd made up tune and stopped in front of

"Yup, yup, yup, can we go now?" Erin asked bouncing up and down happily holding on to Natasha's hand and motioning toward the door her orange sunflower backpack in hand. As she continued to bounce, Clint walked into the living room and smiled.

"Nat, If she doesn't know the rules by now you aren't gonna get through to her in the next four minutes before her bus leaves." He reasoned his voice not more than a whisper.

"Clint she…" the spy began.

"Will be fine Nat, she will have Peter at school if anything goes wrong, and the Parker's are a phone call away, it's the first day of kindergarten not collage, she will call before bed time like always. And anyways you really if you don't think I won't be fallowing that bus over to the school your crazy." He began rubbing his hands down Natasha's inner arm and locking his hand around her fingers. The gesture was to let her know he was he was there and the pulled her into an odd hug.

Today was just one of those days Natasha was shaken, and he knew fair well why, he just didn't want to bring it up just yet. He actually didn't want to bring it up at all, and he was dreading the moment Fury did. Both knew already that they were to be given separate missions. Something that usually did not faze either assassin, however Clint knew Natasha's mission had to do with Russia, and though he trusted Nat he didn't want her to go in alone. It may have been a more than a year since he roped her into staying that first night but he was still trying to teach her alone isn't the only way.

Yet as long as she had been told that it was, and as many walls as she had built it was proving to be quite a feat. He would never stop though. He always was up for a fight and that he saw this as, a fight, he was fighting. Fighting for the Natasha that woke from nightmares only to turn into his shoulder and he would sing to her. When they did something with Erin and someone called the Russian Erin's mother, Natasha would blush and thank them. So much different from not even ten months ago when she would correct them saying it was her friend's daughter.

"How come I am the one convincing you?" he asked while mulling over his relationship with his partner, hiding behind his signature cocky grin earning him a punch in the arm.

"What I thought I was the worry wart Nat," He laughed into her ear.

"You are," She answered murmured not letting go of the awkward hug. She had gotten use to the awkward air that surrounded the life she now lived. With Erin a girl who in the past year Natasha had decided was just the easiest thing to get along with. Fury even had a soft spot for the girl, and Fury had very few soft spots. And living with Clint, well that was borderline toxic, it made them a larger target and put Erin in danger. All of these things she had mentioned on numerous occasions before getting a pillow thrown at her face, or a dish towel, or flower, or whatever was closest to the archer at the time of the suggestion.

Truly she knew they were more than capable of protecting

"Shut up Barton," Natasha growled.

"Nat, you wound me." He joked back before turning his attention to the jumping four year old.

"We can go in a moment Erin; first I have something for your very first day of Kindergarten." He said sitting down on the couch. Erin's face lit up even more as she ran and jumped into her father's lap awaiting her gift. Natasha moved to lean on the edge of the couch.

"Close your eyes angel and keep them tight." He instructed and the child did with a large smile as she felt something slip around her neck. Despite being told not to look the small girl opened her blue eyes and looked down at her breast bone to see a blue eyed four inch owl pendant staring up at her.

"It's Owl!" The girl exclaimed jumping back and wrapping her arms around her dad then with an odd twist captured Tasha in the hug as well. Squished in between the two assassins the small girl looked oddly in place.

"Yes it is, since real owl is a bit to battered to take the trip to school with you each day I figured this owl could then you would never be without your little feathered friend." He explained and the child nodded, soon after the three in euphoric bliss made their way to ground level by way of the stair well, Erin being swung by the two assassins over some steps for fun.

Her giggles resounding off the concrete walls and into the adults ears making them smile. Neither assassin was in mission mode rather both in bliss ignoring telltale signs of the two men leering in the window across the street zeroed in on the odd family.

* * *

"I say we take them now, there not concentrated." The jumpier of the two men said as he stared out the window being covered mostly by the cheap hotel curtains that rubbed his arm wrong resulting in quite an itchy rash. The man said turning to his partner. The other man was oddly at ease as he watched the two assassins.

Unlike his partner who almost refused to take his eyes off of the three targets. The other was much more content lounging at the make shift box they had used for the last few nights making a house of cards. Using the nine that where left over from the last people that rented the room.

"Divide and Concur would work best for this mission." The man mentioned nonchalantly. "Take two out of the equation," he continued with a quick slight of his hand grabbing both of the bottom cards before the third triangle of cards fell on the table and scattered. "and the third will tumble." He said as he stood and grabbed the photos they had taken of the family and spread them out over the unmade bed, interested in his partners play the other moved from the window and loomed over the bed.

"So we take out the adult's." The first said in a slightly jumpy tone.

"No idiot, the kid is accustom to staying with the Baker family." The other one growled as he pointed out the elderly couple and the small boy with large glasses.

"I think its Potter," the first corrected.

"Yes Luka, she lives with a fictional book character," the second retorted with a snort. Once again wishing he had a smarter partner.

"No she lives with the old couple, right, I am confused." the first mused.

"That's nothing new, look the kid's gotta go, and she will send the other two into a panic," The guy explained as he ripped a picture of Erin in half cutting the image of her in half her mouth landing on one side of the bed her eyes on the other.

"Then who else we take, the archer, leave the widow to mourn" The guy suggested as he laughed at his own ill attempt at a joke.

"The archer," The second agreed stalking over to the window and glaring down at the bus stop below his eyes zeroing in on the family. The adults where now kneeling down to hug the girl one last time as she kissed each of their cheeks. She then turned and gripped hands with the glasses boy and ran onto the bus one last wave in the direction of her parental unit.

"There separating though," The first reminded his partner while joining him at the window glaring down at the same scene his arms crossed across his chest and his head angled in a superior way, strutting the fact his last guess had been correct.

"Correct you are, S.H.E.I.L.D has devided them for us, now we just have to concur. You take the kid and get the job done before the months out, we have little time to waste." The second concurred turning to the first with a narrowed gaze, a gaze that told his partner he was ready to kill. In his hand he idly shifted a unarmed grenade as if it were no more than a tennis ball. The first backed away not extremely comfortable in the situation.

"Don't mess it up," He growled turning to leave the room.

"I won't, good luck," The first said reverting back to Russian stepping into the light making it quite obvious he was not very far into his adult years still quite awkward in stance and not completely filled out.

"You will learn later little Luka, luck has nothing to do with it." The second said answering in Russian and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Erin groaned as she once again tore apart her cubby knowing fair well if her homework book was not in her backpack it had to be there. She still could not believe she had lost it already, especially since she never usually was one to loose things of importance. And because the four year old swore she had put it in her bag before recess.

She glanced over at the clock and sighed, she knew from the last two week of school that time was running short, and she had to get to the bus. It was almost time for it to leave, something it would happily do without her. She would explain tomorrow that she lost the note book; there was nothing that the teacher could do to help. It was gone.

"Glyadya na etogo malenʹkogo yastreba,"_ 'looking for this little hawk,' _She heard and she shot up to her feet and poked her head out of her cubby. The voice was horace and beaten speaking to her in broken Russian that as of late she had somewhat learned.

True she did not know every word but she knew the words look and hawk from what she had coaxed Natasha into teacher her. She knew not more than what the guy had said other than little and Hawk. But very few people she knew spoke Russian discreetly pressing random buttons on the phone she turned to face the speaker. her head she flinched as her blue eyes met green as the janitor held out the small girls book. With a squeal she took the book and tucked it into her bag.

"spasibo tak," _'thank you,' _She whispered before locking her gaze back on the man. " YA ne yastreb" _I no hawk' _the child answered after a few moments to make sure she had the words correct, her mind now on alert; no one called her a hawk other than Agent Coulson, and he didn't say it in Russian. She knew fair well what this man was getting by calling the four year old a hawk or yastreb as he said. The hawk was her father, Hawkeye, expert marksman, master assassin, and enemy to Russia after flipping there most valuable spy.

"Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ, malysh pauk" 'I'm sorry, baby spider' he said in a hard tone as he moved closer. The baggy blue jumper he wore, scuffing against itself as he crept along until he blocked the girl's only way out of the room. Trying to calm her breaths

"Kto vy , chto vy khotite?" _'Who are you, what do you want?' _Erin gulped using the first two phrases Natasha had taught her, the small girl's brain working in overdrive as she searched for a way out of her current situation. She knew that all adults where outside so screaming wouldn't work. The man was a lot larger than her so running would be feeble, and the closest vent to her was behind the cubbies.

There was no way out. She was being taken by this man, so she thought of how to help the police catch her. Maybe if she turned the right way the camera would pick up his face. She tried to remember where the security camera was located as she side stepped around the man. Making her face contort in terror

"My oba znaem otvet na etot dochʹ Yastreb i Pauk" _'We both know the answer to that daughter of Hawk and Spider' _the man growled stopping Erin by wrapping his hand tightly around Erin's forearm the small girl holding back a wince of pain as the pressure grew with each passing second.

"I suggest you come quietly, we would not want things to, how you say, get messy," He growled in a thick Russian accent.

"If you know who I am, then you know they will come for you." The child said as the man collected the small girl into his arms. Sticking a needle in the girl's neck, picking her up, then he placed her in the open garbage bin he had then dumped the classes garbage and scrap paper over the small girls head closing her in a wealth of darkness.

As he left the school his package in tow he began to whistle the song 'Wind's of Change'. He however made one, and only one rookie mistake, under the wad of crafts that was Erin Barton's cubby he failed to notice the one blinking light of a call in progress.

* * *

Dropping the phone Natasha stood frozen, Agent Hill who was already quite unnerved the agent took a call during a briefing stared at the red haired Russian as if asking to explain which she didn't she just stared off into space.

"Black Widow," She said carefully, as she stepped closer she saw the silent tears. Agent Hill raised an eyebrow at the other woman who seemed so far away from the two, she took another step closer.

"Agent Romanoff," She tried once again this time reaching out a hand to the assassin who flinched away and then wiped her eyes. And dug her hands into the root of her hair and took a deep breath as if she were trying to compose herself.

"Natasha," Agent Hill said the inflection in her voice making it sound more like a question than anything else.

"I have to…. I am sorry," Natasha whispered as she stalked out of the room her breaths erratic her shoulders slightly shaking and eyes feeling heavier than bricks. Her hand constantly brushed itself under her nose despite the fact it was not running.

Soon the normal stride she walked at became too slow she began to run tears once again filling her eyes wishing for the comfort of home though she didn't want to be anywhere near Forest Hills. Instead she slipped into her private and locked the door behind her door throwing on the sweatshirt she never put in a drawer and sitting down next to the bed.

She took off her com-link and allowed herself to cry, not as Agent Romanoff, or as Black Widow, but as Natasha. She cried as Tasha as Nat. Even thinking about the message made her heart stop and her breath catch. There where man reasons for that, but one of the largest was the word daughter. No matter the fact she had lived with Clint and Erin in between missions, both insisting on it, when people addressed Erin as her daughter something inside her made her heart jump into her throat.

But when that man, whoever he was, when he said it, it broke her heart. Because he didn't say it in a sweet manner of blissful ignorance as he commented on something or some way Erin had acted. He said it as a threat, a threat to her through sweet little Erin, A threat that made her veins feel like instead of moving blood they ran cool with ice. They had Erin. She had a pretty damn good guess on who they were but didn't want to even think it.

She choked out a sob digging in the small desk drawer she grabbed the tin box filled with multiple small wallet sized pictures she always kept with her. She picked up four, the first was of Erin and Clint it was on the day they took Erin to the zoo, Clint had swung the child upside down holding her by the ankles dangling over the mouth of a cement Alligator. The small girl holding down her light blue tank top with her hands as she smiled up at Tasha who was taking the picture.

The next was of Natasha and Clint that some unnamed Agent had snapped after one of their first missions. Clint was grinning like a Cheshire cat his arm swung around her shoulders as she herself wanted to pull away. The third was of Erin and herself that Clint had taken on Natasha's birthday when despite her protest the two had thrown her a party. Erin was on her back her arms wrapped around Natasha's neck as she was laughing about what they had written in the card.

The forth was just of Erin, The girl had been doing homework in the kitchen scribbling down what Natasha believed to be math work when they had asked her to smile because neither could get the camera to work. She had looked up and given a large bucked tooth smile waving at the two with her pencil, it was late and Erin had already bathed leaving her hair in large red curls falling into her baby blue eyes and her cheeks where red from the heat.

It had always been Clint's and Natasha's favorite picture of the small girl.

She the shut the pictures away, they were too painful, she couldn't believe it,

Clint,

Her partner,

Her best friend,

Her well (it sounds cliché but) her everything, had been attacked during protection detail and they had yet to hear from him since. Where was said mission, Natasha didn't know and Fury wouldn't tell. Clint was assigned said mission after her she left for hers so they never got a chance to talk about it. Then while being told of her partners situation she received open ended message left by Erin's phone was enough to send the already shaken woman over the edge, If Clint and Erin where gone where did that leave her.

Clint…Gone

Erin….Gone

* * *

A/N – PLEASE HOLD FIRE. Please I beg of you. When setting up this story I knew something had to happen to of set the balance of my world so it would gel with the movie-verse which will basically stay the same.

Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter. After all those are the 3 R's

Lots o' Love

All4TheBest


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

A/N – Hello How are you my fine readers. I am back with another chapter of my story. So some odd snippet of the life, I WANT TO GO TO NABUTAUTAU! Even though it is supposedly haunted, well I don't care. I still want to go. Why because I feel the greatest what up in the world is 'Yeah well, I have been to Nabutautau. I think that would be cool.

Alright you no longer have to hear me rant about Nabutautau, but please read, review, and remember to look out for the next chapter, after all those are the three R's

Lots 'o Love

All4TheBest

* * *

_**With Erin**_

Erin moaned as her eyelids twitched she cringed her nose able the smell the blood that streamed from her right nostril. She was never the one prone to nose bleeds, that was Peter, but from the few she had gotten she knew to lean forward instead of back.

Moving to push herself from a lying position Erin realized she was not lying down at all. In fact she was slumped against a wall. She went to move her hands to find them secured behind her back. Wiggling her fingers she realized they were bound together with rope. She then tried to hook her thumbs around the knot as to pull herself loose. It didn't work very well the bounds on her wrist just seemed to get tighter and the already dark unrecognizable room she sat it fell into complete darkness.

"I see you are awake." A voice said in Russian making Erin head flip around to the direction of the sound. Lights flickered on eliminating the room and making the small girl cower back. A man in all black walked up to her and let her out of her binds, he had dark hair and dark eyes, but that is really all Erin took notice of before he disappeared. A second man with graying black hair said as he entered the room. He wore a suit that looked out of place in the concrete room. It also looked out of place on his calloused hands and slumped posture.

A small off color speck in his ear told Erin that this was no more than a gun men, His old warn sneakers also did not match the otherwise put together look. He carried a metal fold out chair and a small tv dinner table that he then proceeded to set in the middle of the room.

"Come, Sit," He demanded this time in English, Erin not knowing how long she would be here decided with a demand as easy as sit, she would comply. For now, that is. Moving to sit on the metal chair she took in a sharp breath when she realized that the chair was cooler than expected and chilled her bare lower thigh, seeing as she was only clad in a denim cuffed mid-thigh length shorts and her purple long sleeve top with a ruffled boddest.

"load the gun," The man huffed as a hand gun landed on the table along with other components that Erin guessed one would need to load a gun. Erin however had no idea how one would use said elements.

"You must be pretty dumb if you hand your hostage a gun," Erin said stalling for time. "I mean I am almost five and I know that you don't want the peoples you fightin' to have a gun, So givin' 'um one, Is pretty stupid." She explained.

"I said load the gun," The man demanded this time in Russian pointing to the contents. Erin didn't understand the words but the message rang loud and clear. Looking up at the man she took a deep breath, 'don't be scared' she told herself as she swallowed hard.

"I don't know how," She said truthfully and was met with a backhand across the face out of instinct Erin's hands shot up to the now throbbing temple a sob escaping the confines of her throat. Her mind flashed to the last time she had felt a hand collide with her face. Her eyes widened as she winced.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_In the dead of December Clint Barton stood his shoulders shaking and breath erratic. The beer clinched tightly in his fist. He barely ever drank, and he was sure never to do so in front of Erin. But tonight he had fished a bottle from the ice box he hid in his closet for days like this. Days when the memories, when the gushing red ledger just became too much. _

_Natasha was on mission and Erin was, to his knowledge, staying with the parkers for one more night. He would pick her up in the morning. That and the hectic state his brain was in made the man uneasy and detached from his surroundings. _

_No other reason would explain why he didn't hear the door open, or why he didn't hear Erin bustle around the apartment. But he should have heard her call to him. If he had the fallowing events would have turned out differently. _

_Finding her Daddy Erin did not think before running to him. _

"_Your home Daddy!" She called out a wide toothy smile on her face as she ran up to him, not noting his stoic posture. She then moved to hug him and was met by the back of his hand hitting her cheek as he wiped around his eyes far from Forest Hill New York. _

_It was a reflex and not extremely powerful. Nowhere near as hard as the man could hit, but Erin still stumbled backward and fell. Tears welling in her eyes not from pain she hadn't even registered that, but from sheer shell shock. _

"_Daddy," She said with a weighted breath, Clint's previously foggy eyes cleared as he looked down at his daughter who was holding her cheek with one hand and using her other fist to try and wipe her tears. Her small body racked as the sobs escaped her previously smiling lips. _

"_Erin," He whispered as he opened up his arms to his baby girl. He then saw something flash in front of Erin's baby blue eyes. An emotion that was not very common for the girl unless there was thunder in the sky. Fear, Erin scurried back using a one armed crab walk before turning pushing herself to her feet and running. _

"_Erin," He called again throwing the practically full beer bottle into the sink hearing the glass shatter on contact but ignoring it. He reached the girls door as it was slammed and he heard the definite sound of the girls lock. _

"_Erin, Erin, please open up," He pleaded with the three year old on the other side of the door. He could hear the patting of her feet away from the hall. "Daddy is sorry Erin, please just open the door." He slid down to his knees resting his head on the wood that was slightly cooled from the air conditioning. _

"_Please Erin, please, let Daddy explain." He whispered._

"_I no bad guys daddy, I thought bad guys was gone. I thought they no come here, that why you and Tasha and da o'ters go bye byes. So no bad guys come here." Came the girls soft voice laden with tears and sleep from the other side of the wood. _

"_They are, I mean most…." Clint began and then let out a exasperated sigh. "Erin, please open the door, I won't come in if you don't want me to." Clint sighed and heard the door unlock and peeked open. Erin's blue eyes where blood shoot, her one cheek slightly red and irritated, her small chest and shoulders heaving with each breath. _

"_Stay hall daddy," the girl instructed and Clint did not fight her on the matter. He was surprised Erin opened the door in the first place. He moved so he was sitting more comfortably on the floor. He for the first time that night got a good look at his baby girl. Erin had her curly dark red locks pulled into two piggy tails her bangs growing a bit long, Clint knew they were growing bothersome by the fact they were brushed to the side. _

_She wore the pink night gown that Clint had got her for her last birthday; it had a picture of Piglet, from Pooh, on the front. Piglet was the girl's second favorite character, and no matter how many stores Clint looked at there were no owl night gowns. The night gown showed just how much Erin had grown since her last birthday, the gown originally a bit big and hanging below the girl's knees was now probably a few inches above the knee cap. _

_Her light blue fleece cloud blanket was wrapped around her shoulders as she took a seat right in front of her father and waited. Owl sitting in her lap. _

"_Erin, some bad guys are harder to make go away," He said hoping the small girl would at least somewhat understand. _

"_Dat why sometimes dey in dwems?" The child gargled the need for sleep lacing her voice. Clint sighed but nodded all the same. _

"_Yes Erin, sometimes they come in dreams, but you don't have to close your eyes to be dreaming." Clint whispered. _

"_Da bad guys go bye byes now." Erin asked her head cocking to the side her one piggy tail falling in front of her neck making her resemble a small dog. Clint fought back a smile._

"_I don't know Erin," He said and was surprised when Erin stood up and took her father's face in her small hands. She then began to shake it, "get out bad guys," she said with the sternest voice she could muster in her small frame. _

"_Dey mostly gone daddy," She whispered as if it were a secret. _

"_Then thank you Erin," Clint smiled pulling his daughter not only into his arms but also into his lap. "How is your cheek Erin, daddy didn't mean to hit it." He said brushing his hand over the cheek surprised when the young girl didn't flinch. _

"_It o'tay, nut'in Ice pop and cola no fix." The child announced and Clint smiled. _

"_Is that your price, we can have ice pops, but it is too late for cola, you can have cola with breakfast alright." Clint said Erin pouted for a moment before nodding her head. _

"_O'tay daddy, Cola in mornin'," Erin said as she scrambled off her father's lap and ran into the kitchen, Clint and Erin then ate there Ice pops, grape and blue raspberry respectively, they ended up falling asleep in the living room watching Mulan until they both fell asleep. _

_Natasha found them asleep the next morning. Clint looking quite uncomfortable as he flopped on the couch one hand on the floor the other holding Erin's back. Erin on the other hand was the vision of comfort making it clear there was no place safer to the three year old than her father's arms. Erin woke first brushing her bags out of her face and snuggling deeper into her father's chest. Natasha caught the small girls eye. _

"_Da bad guys no go bye byes, I help." Was the three year olds answer to the unspoken question._

* * *

She knew this slap was different though, it stung harder and was in ever since of the word deliberate. No one would apologize for this slap, and she would not be eating a blue raspberry ice pop while curled safely in her father's lap. She was with the bad guys of Tasha and Daddy's stories, and they weren't just bad dreams any longer.

"I said, you cry I hit harder, you try to cover it I hit harder, understood," The man growled Erin whimpered but nodded all the same. Yet her whimper was not enough for the man.

"Understood," He said striking her once again this time with the but of his gun, Erin yelped and flinched once again but didn't cover the bruise.

"Yes," she stated swallowing the lump in her throat she then felt the man's hand grip tightly to the back of her neck forcing her head forward.

"Then load the gun," He instructed once again in Russian.

"I don't know how," Erin said,

"Russian!" the man yelled.

"I don't speak Russian, well not very well at least." Erin murmured.

"We're just gonna have to change that," He said before saying something else in Russian Erin didn't understand. Soon Erin learned the smacking must have been a gloved hand technique because there others where immensely more violent.

Hours later a beaten, bruised, and Erin was glad when after a while something of more importance came and Erin was thrown back into the concrete room. Crawling over to the corner Erin settled as best she could on the concrete ground and allowed herself to cry. She knew however she needed her sleep so she sucked in as much air as she could with her bruised ribs and began to sing.

"Fuentecita, que corre" She sang softly to herself before taking in a sharp hiss of breath.

"clara y sonora," She sang through clenched teeth tears still running down her face taking in shaky breaths. She tried to imagine she was in her own bed with her Daddy and her Tasha as Natasha stroked her hair and her father sang along as well. She could hear her father's voice.

"Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella" She imagined her father singing as she closed her eyes. Her labored breathing soon settled and calmed, Erin was out like a light her back against the wall, curled up in her normal yet odd position. She was on her side with one leg strait and the other knee resting against the bed making her stomach lay flat on the bed she was holding her neck craned forward to rest on the floor. Her dark red hair cascaded over her face as she hoped she would wake up in her own bed.

* * *

_**With Natasha**_

Fallowing Natasha's break down after hearing the news of the only thing she considered a family the Back Widow returned to her post with new vengeance. If it was in any way connected to either disappearance she knew of it. The agents, who were close to Natasha, even though there were few, knew the pace the red haired Russian was billowing forward at was unhealthy.

It had been almost twenty four hours and she could not find anything on the absent archer. They had found the man who had kidnapped Erin; his name was Luka Nureyev, at the moment he was two floors under Natasha's feet being held on ice.

Whoever took Erin they covered their tracks damn well. Which made Natasha think they were either ignorant or stupid; she guessed it was a little bit of both. After yet another search to come up empty she slammed her fists against the desk she was using the pen she had gripped in her hand earlier splitting the wood.

She sat there head buried deep into shaking hands. The heal of her hand rubbing into her closed eye socket. Trying to not cry again, crying was emotive, and emotions where weakness. Love was for Children, she reminded herself, though she had thrown that lesson out the window long ago. When she didn't listen to her brain and leave that first night.

With a sigh she pulled the picture of Erin and Clint where the former was dangling upside down tucked inside her breast pocket. She fingered the slightly faded photo running her thumb over the crease in the middle.

"You should get some rest," She heard Coulson say behind her.

"I will rest when we find them." Was her answer spoken threw clinched teeth.

"Natasha, They will be fine, we will continue to search, at least get some coffee," He said.

"I am fine," Was Natasha's clipped answer.

"You are exhausted, and don't deny it, I was standing in the back of the room for twenty minutes and you didn't note my presence." He said now next to the Russian agent, he laid a hand against her shoulder and moved her face to lock eyes with his own.

"I will tell you if… when we get a hit. In this state you are not helping anyone. You need rest Natasha, you are spent." He said pushing the red head from the computer. This was something Coulson usually wouldn't do if he wished to keep all of his fingers. The lack of reaction from Natasha just showed how tired she was.

"I…" She said.

"Will thank me later, Get going Agent Romanoff," Coulson said and Natasha just sighed as she moved to exit.

"If anything happens…" She said.

"You will be informed," Was Coulson's answer. "Now get some sleep Natasha, we will find them." He added.

"I know," Natasha sighed as she left the room. It was a few hours of rest before Natasha was awoken. They had found Clint, he was alive… not much more was on the positive side of this retrieval. He was alive, even if he was near death.

* * *

**_With Erin_**

"We need to move, the Hawk escaped. We could be compromised," A hidden voice instructed from the dark corner of the room. Only one light was on shining on the suited man that had spoken to Erin earlier.

"Where do you suggest we go?" The suited man asked staring blankly a head. His voice showing indication of care.

"Russia, I think Boris could use a new Widow candidate."

* * *

A/N – Theres the end of the chapter, I know the parts where Shor, so they have found Clint More of Clint and Natasha will be in next chapter, and the black widow program. Borderline Clintasha but that comes later. Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter this was probably the most challenging to write.

Anyways please Read, Review and Remember to look for the next chapter, those are the three R's.

Lot's O Love

All4TheBest


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

_****_A/N Thank you all for clicking on my story you all make me a very happy writer. Even if I have horrid spelling, which i do. I am working on it. Anyways longer A/N on the bottom.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

_**With Natasha**_

It had been twenty hours since the Helicarier that extracted Clint from his mission had landed at base, nineteen hours and fifty four minutes since he had be in the medic ward, and fourteen hours and twenty three minutes since the doctors had announced him stabilized. Natasha Romanoff was keeping count as she sat at his bed side and watched. She felt as if the roles were reversed. Usually it was Clint who sat watch when Natasha was hurt. When Clint was hurt in every other instance Natasha was usually threatening to rip off the heads of the medic staff and Clint himself. Then and again Clint usually got hurt by jumping through windows and taking bullets meant for the widow. This was different, she didn't know what else to do so she just sat and stared blankly at the clock her hand twisted in Clint's the same way he would grab hers.

She would never admit the tears in her eyes where in fact tears, no, they were just watery because she wasn't blinking enough. She had found new reasons however to hate the medic staff. From the intern who whenever was in the room would always find a way to drop his clipboard. To the extremely annoying overly peppy Dr. Rayne who was ecstatic that she had gotten to meet the 'Golden Duo' of shield. It was litterly impossible to get comfortable. The white walls so perfect that they called to be ruined, and the smell of, well she couldn't place it, but it hung heavily in the air. But none of these made her uncomfortable, the thing that annoyed the red head the most was the fact the hospital chairs where the hardest things to sit on in the world. No wonder why Clint was always perched near the window.

"Agent Romanoff, Director Fury requests your presence in the bridge." Natasha heard she took one look at her partner. Her usual response was to tell the Director to bug off. She was a part of a team, and the other piece of the golden duo was not mission ready. She didn't though; instead she stood up and brushed her face of its tears.

"I am on my way," She said in the most collected voice she could muster. Clint's hand tightened around her own. Taking it as an involuntary movement she moved over to the door. Took a deep breath and readjusted her posture before breathing in through her nose for four and out through her mouth for four. It was a red room technique that over the years the Red Head had never grown out off. Reaching out to touch the handle she sensed movement behind her before she heard it.

"Nat," came the sleep heavy voice of her partner. She wanted to run into his arms and smack him across the face, explaining if he ever pulled a stunt like that again, but she didn't. She couldn't, so with another breath she left the room.

Seeing Agent Coulson in the hall she stopped him by gripping his upper arm. Waving ahead Agent Winter to whom he was speaking, the agent just nodded at Natasha before confining foreword.

"I think Agent Barton is awake." She said with an even tone.

"Tash," Coulson said his eyes laced with concern.

"I am needed on the bridge," Was her answer though her back was turned to the agent her voice stayed relatively calm.

Years of training under Boris had taken much of her childhood, but it had strengthened her, she was able to take much more emotionally and physically. Waiting an extra second for the man to add something, when he failed to do so Natasha kept walking toward bridge, after all she was summoned.

Walking into the round room Fury turned to the door.

"Agent Romanoff, I have a mission that may require your expertise, I understand…."

"I will take it," Natasha said in a clipped tone.

"Agent, this mission is different than previous missions. The council seems to think you are well fit however, If you were to decline I would understand." Fury said. If still thinking clearly Natasha would have questioned the director. However, The Black Widow was thinking all things but clear.

"I am up for the challenge. When do I deploy." Natasha asked in full Agent Romanoff mode, this is what she needs, she reminded herself. Complete and utter separation from recent events, She needed to regain her head before she could face Clint. Regain her head or Find Erin that is, and after all everyone also commented how the Widow had lost her head while in red room. She was quite certain her Erin would be easier to find that her head. But Erin wasn't her's, she had to remember that.

* * *

_**With Clint **_

The silence of the room when Clint Barton awoke was unnerving and quite terrifying. When captured he had been left strapped to tables and left alone for periods of time. And as someone who had been captured a lot he was witness to the fact being with other humans made the hostile environment much easier to deal with. Silence was never his favorite thing.

As a kid he would always have to have some sort of noise around him. It could be distant and unclear but there had to be noise, it could be as simple as a pin dropping on the floor. He would hear it. He thought back to the twenty nine hours he spent captured by a man he couldn't place. His captor was painfully familiar however he couldn't place him. He thought he had saw Nat when he first woke up. But he was more than likely just imagining it. After all if it was Nat why would she leave? He decided not to dwell on it.

"Ah so the sleeping sniper awakes." Agent Coulson said as he entered the room. Clint groaned in response, he moved his right hand to wave his handler closer all the same.

"How long have I been out?" Clint asked moving to prop himself up more.

"You have been here almost twenty one hours that I know of; you were out when we found you so its probably more." Coulson said and Clint just nodded.

"We catch the bastards?" Was Clint's next question, Coulson's answer was a simple shake of his head.

"You were found off the side of a road. No one was around." Coulson explained nodding toward the empty seat asking for permission to sit. Clint nodded at his handler, who then sighed dropping into the chair. At this point Clint got a better look at his handler the bags forming under the man's eyes was a feat in its own.

The only person who went longer than Coulson without sleeping was Fury. Maybe Hill it mattered how stressful of a situation they were in. Another weird thing about the agent was he was not smiling. At all, Coulson always smiled. Given half the time it was an annoyed smile but still.

"You look like you've been through hell, and back if I'm being truthful." Clint said flopping off his elbows and back into the mattress.

"It has been a hard forty hours;"

"Is Nat still in Germany, I thought she would be back before I was. Even before the capture and all," Clint laughed the instance off. He just wanted to see his Partner and hold Erin, because nothing else seamed very interesting.

"No she was sent to California on a new mission, you will have to be debriefed at a later date. I know how painful that must be for you." Coulson said sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Its practically deadly but I think I will live. When am I allowed to leave the Med Ward, like every other time I would rather 'heal' at home?" He said with a light hearted chuckle. Coulson's face dropped and he suddenly became very interested in the tile floor pattern.

"I don't know if returning to Forest Hill would be ideal," Coulson said trying to sound indifferent and now upset the archer. That however was an ill attempt seeing as the previously relaxed Clint was now sitting strait up on the stretcher pulling stiches along the way and glaring Coulson down.

"What Happened?" Clint growled.

"A… well… Erin," Coulson began trying to break the news slowly. However he moved too slowly. The archer fueled by pain medication and his coma induced nap jumped off the bed ripping his Intravenous tubes out of his arms. The medic's came rushing in and were called back by Coulson with a frantic arm movement. S.H.E.I.L.D really did not need any more injured medics because of the 'golden duo.'

"What happened to Erin," He asked as he moved his first two strides quickly before his knees gave in. Coulson jumped to catch him.

"Phil, what happened to Erin," he asked again more annoyed at the fact he wasn't being answered. Coulson however just wrapped his arm around the smaller man and led him back to the bed, practically carrying the younger male.

"Coulson, what in the hell happened to my Baby girl," Clint said gripping tightly to the older man's shirt his face melting from the comical expression that he once held into a mission face. More specifically his hit job face, though looks can't kill, if they could Clint Barton's would normally be the third deadliest in the world. Only after Fury and Natasha that is Hill sometimes took number four though that was usually reserved for General Ross. But this specific glare held a possessive nature and surpassed every Fury glare Coulson had ever witnessed. This narrowed eyed furrowed brow glare had the elder agent slightly scared. And spending his days with super-egos scared was not usually something the agent felt.

"A man, Luka Nureyev infiltrated the school and kidnaped Erin at 0' 15:00 three days ago. We found Nureyev dead three hours after and he was put on ice. We really have barely to go on but we will find her Clint." Coulson said the last part as a promise. Months ago Coulson baby sat little Erin when Natasha and Clint where on extended mission. Erin took to her 'Uncle Phil' very quickly and became the man's shadow if ever on base. Natasha still wondered how the girl got so attached so quickly. Clint understood though. Erin was good at finding out who were the good guys.

"She's gone," Clint said his voice broken and his eyes laden with sadness. He always feared at one point he would lose Erin. After all he didn't deserve the little girl, or the little Angel. He was beginning to find her nickname became more and more promenade as she grew older.

She proved more and more every day that she was a little Angel.

"We will find her," Coulson said again Clint just nodded and looked up his eyes now showing nothing but determination.

"What do you have so far?" Coulson a small manila folder and handed it to Clint, after all he knew that Clint would want in on the case. It was his daughter after all.

* * *

_**With Erin**_

"PEREMESTITʹ malysh pauk," 'Move, little spider,' Erin heard as a hand collided with her neck and pushed her forward into a black vehicle. The small girl however tripped on her loosely tied feet and fell head first onto the upholstered seat before scrabbling to sit correctly. The man she first met after being captured moved to buckle her seat belt. In hindsight Erin knew that if one where able to knock this guy out and grab the knife he kept in this back pocket untied themselves then took out the two other men who were there that person would have the chance to escape. However Erin knew how to do none of these things.

She knew that if she got home, or when she got home because her dad and Tasha where looking for her, right. They would find her, right.

She would be home soon and get tucked in, hear about Horton in the funny voice her father always read it in. And learn about what ever country they went to this time. She knew they were on different missions so they would have two completely different stories. She was beginning to forget, the way her owl felt clinched in her fist and exactly how many broccoli she had to eat to be excused from the table.

She was forgetting simple things, like how to make Tasha smile, turns out the black widow was extremely ticklish. She couldn't remember where the best hiding places where when they played hide-and-go-seek. Or how the floor felt when it thundered and her dad would pull out the sleeping bags and they would sleep huddled on the floor. She wanted more than anything for her dad to shake her awake and tell her it was all a bad dream. But she knew it more than likely that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

So she bit the inside of her lip and prayed that someone would save her soon. Because in reality she truly just wanted to go home but she would be strong until she was saved. Uncle Phil and Aunt 'ria always called Erin a strong little tyke, not that she understood what tyke meant, but she didn't want to let them down.

She could be strong. She just had to think of a moment she was really brave and hold on to it.

That's what Director Fury, Sir said to do. And he was never scared of nothing.

The car jerked to a stop pulling the small girl from her thoughts as a gloved hand reached in and pulled the girl from the street into a room that resembled the training center at S.H.E.I.L.D but instead of agents there where girls all older than her yet none much past the beginning stages of adolescent. Fourteen if she had to guess.

The youngest looked about seven and was extremely tall with dirty blonde hair wearing black pants and a black tee shirt the same as everyone else. She had a blue tie around her wrist though as she looked down the line she saw that every girl had a different color. Purple, orange, green, yellow, red, blue the oldest having violet and the second youngest having green. She then felt her wrist be let out of there restraints and a Purple tie be wrapped around her wrist and she was pushed into the lineup.

The man than began addressing the girls, who Erin guessed where all Russian because she they all nodded and answered back. Erin just mumbled along to completely sure what was going on but not wanting to have to be 'corrected' again. Then all the girls turned to leave the room marching like Soldiers, Erin Fallowed after keeping her head down. They entered what Erin guessed where quarters. They were much better than the concrete room, at least her there where flimsy corn sack mattresses and hard woolen blankets draped over two large slightly pitched ramps she watched as all the girls climbed into one of the beds.

"You are no Russian, are you?" The eldest said turning to Erin venom in her tone and her eyes narrowed.

"No I'm not, I'm American," Erin said stumbling slightly over her words. She was never scared of bullies like Eugene but this girl seamed much more deadly than the small overly masculine little boy Erin usually dealt with. And Erin was already scared.

"Don't scare her; she is a friend, here with us to learn as we are." The girl with the orange wrist tie said in Russian moving off her mattress.

"Friend, more like enemy, she will be the first I kill when the time comes." The eldest girl growled plopping into her bed and turning over.

"I be Talia, me sister, Tulia." She said pointing to the smallest girl who smiled back and came to her sister's side.

"Erin," Was Erin's reply short and simple happy that she at least felt somewhat human in this situation.

"I don't know why you bother with names, it doesn't matter anyway. Only one of us comes out of here. And being nice is not going to change the fact that you two are the weakest of us all." One of the girl's, Erin could not see her wrist, said in Russian her face turned away from the group.

"I no kill, I no killer," The smallest one chirped back in English.

"That's where you're wrong, you are a killer. We all are Killers." Another unfazed voice boomed. Erin gulped. She was not a killer.

"Me papa no like me a killer," The seven year old chirped back this time in Russian her brow furrowing.

"Your papa is dead, so is your mamyia. You have no family; you are an orphan and a killer. Accept it and go to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow." The girl with the orange tie said and the other girls turned there back on the two.

The two girls growled but climbed into their respective mattresses all the same, Erin was left crawling into her own bed and closing her eyes as she began to sing the soft lullaby. Tulia who slept next to her turned and faced the girl.

"That pretty song," The small girl whispered.

"Thank you, my father sings it for me every night." Erin answered back.

"Your father lives." The other girl asked sleepily.

"Oh yes my father is very much alive, and so is my Tasha. They are looking for me and they will find me. And I will go home and see my peter and my aunt and uncle. They will be here soon and take me home, I know they will." Erin said with a yawn.

"When they come, they take us two?" One of the older girls asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Erin said.

"sing again," one of the girl said in Russian.

"kolybelʹnaya" 'Lullaby' Talia cheered Erin couldn't see her but she knew the small girls voice.

"kolybelʹnaya

kolybelʹnaya

kolybelʹnaya" 'Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby,' the other girls cheered as they all sat up in bed and stared at the smaller girl. Erin didn't mind singing but she wanted to at least try to remember the song Natasha would sing to her when she put her to bed. Seeing as that song was Russian and the others would understand it.

She could only remember the chorus so she sang it softly and the other girls smiled as one by one they laid back down and fell asleep. Erin finished singing the chorus for a third time and laid down herself.

"Spokoĭnoĭ nochi papa i Tasha," 'Goodnight Daddy and Tasha' Erin said closing her eyes and burrowing her body deeper into the unforgiving mattress. "Find me soon."

* * *

A/N - This chapter took me forever. I am sorry I didn't get it uploaded sooner. I kept running into writers block and issues with how much english i wanted the girls to be able to speak, i decided on a lot because it would make it easier for the charictors to communicate. I however now have a story board for this story whoop whoop! So hopefully my uploads will become smoother since I know what i want to happen. I had a really hard time finding a lullaby for this chapter not wanting to use A 'la nanita once again so I used a Russian lullaby entitled Спи мое солнышко you can listen it on YouTube here ' www._youtube_ watch?v=DMgon6TqnME' Just take out the underscores. Please leave a review and the box below.

Because Reviews make me smile

And I have 42 of them which I am so happy about I just want to thank all of those who have remembered the three R's. I really just can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I see the reaction this story has gotten. I also have 61 fallows and 11 favorites which also are a brightening spot in my day. So really thank you all.

Until Next Time

Lots O' Love

All4The Best

P.S – Can anyone guess Tasha's assignment? Can ya, can ya, can ya,

P.S.S - oh and some random southern saying for you all, because my grandmother texted me this today.

'up a creek without a paddle'


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9

_A/N – Alright of all the chapters I have written this was absolutely the hardest chapter to write. I had such a hard time getting through this. This chapter was originally supposed to be like two or three separate ones that did not end up extending as I wished it to. So I am very sorry if this chapter seams rushed, because it slightly is. However with as fast as this chapter ended up moving and there are a lot, and I mean a lot of character changes, I am very happy to say I probably only have one more chapter until we get to movie time. So I hope you all like the chapter. _

_Please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter. After all those are the 3 R's. _

_Lot's O' Love _

_All4TheBest_

* * *

_**With Natasha**_

Natasha Romanoff or Natalie Rushman as she was called during this mission tried to blow off the tensing of her muscles as just a fear of flying to the three other people on the plane. However she knew it was not, it was in fact Monaco where they were flying to. Having been there as of late and never being found of the country she was not overly excited to be attending.

After her years in red room she had learned how to be perceptive, how to expect things before they happened so she could account for them in her actions. She learned how to expect everything to what food someone would order to their height and was rarely wrong. On extended periods off Natasha would sharpen this skill, and on many occasions joined Natasha.

Sitting in the older woman's lap at a food court or swinging next to her at the playground. Natasha would call out a person and Erin would guess something that would happen. She at first made odd predictions but was getting better. The now five year old had a knack for 'people watching' as she so if Natasha looked she could even find the misspelt 'certificate' sitting now in some box she had in storage, she moved all her belongings before the mission. She knew Clint would hate her now, she hadn't protected Erin; she knew fare well she had failed.

As she landed in Monaco for the Grand Prix, Natasha had been posing as Natalia for about a month now and forgetting about her real live was proving to be a difficult task. She at first stayed in the background and watched the Iron Mans self-descriptive tendencies from afar. Until Tony signed over the company to Pepper, There had been an opening a way to get closer. So she did just that, and somewhere between walking into Stark's house and beating up his body guard she had learned not to hate the man, which was saying a lot.

She however found it exceedingly interesting the specific way that Tony Stark who supposedly only cared for himself made sure those he cared about would be alright if in fact he did die, which at the moment he was unaware he wouldn't. She watched as he was beginning to become more and more reckless. She dreaded that time for he was still Tony Stark, even if he had matured a bit since Afghanistan.

She watched out the window ignoring the moment between Tony and Pepper which was by far the most interesting to understand. It was clear every time Pepper was not watching was one of love; she had seen it before in couples as they walked side by side. But when Pepper was paying attention the look given was one of understanding and friendship, with a bit of banter on the side. She had seen this look more often than none. When not Hawkeye and Black Widow it was the look Clint held. Constantly between ribbing and adoration, it was a look of understanding, of friendship.

But Stark's hid a hint of Love deep down, behind the pointed jokes and rolled eyes. Natasha thought once again on how familiar the two looks where. Could Clint's hide the same meaning? She shook her head and ran a hand threw her long red hair. Clint was her partner, her friend, nothing more. And she was alright with that, she wanted nothing more.

Right?

She did not feel the emotion of love; she had lost that ability long ago. And for that reason she knew she could not love anything. Not a human, especially not a friend or even colleague, absolutely not Clint Barton who was more than both.

Love was for Children, and she had long since been a child.

Love is for children, children like Erin. Her mind began to wander around the small girl.

"Ms. Rushman, we have landed." Happy announced and Natasha looked up having been pulled from her thoughts she nodded. Standing up and readjusting her dress that had no doubt ridden up since the beginning of the ride. She nodded to the man as they then left for the car.

* * *

_**With Erin**_

Those who had taken Erin where beginning to learn the girls lack of knowledge when it came to weapons. At first what they thought to be an act actually turned out to be blatant ignorance. The girl was in able to shoot a gun and though was learning quickly barely any idea how to load one. She could aim fairly well but the blow back sent her on her bum nine out of ten times. And the tenth time jerked her back so hard the barrel of the gun dropped and she missed the target.

This revelation angered the captors who in turn just became more violent. In their specific way, never attacking her arms where most of the girl's power was held. Therefor her face was bruised and cut lips, injured ears and a black eyes. Bruised and battered legs and twisted ankles.

However after the time they had spent with the girl they were beginning to learn a lot of things on the girl they did not particularly expect. One she was very good at seeing others weakness' and exploiting them. She had pinned two of the girls and one trainer when they put her in the ring which was better than they expected. After all the girl was barely more than fifty pounds sopping wet. And also being good at disabling a threat was not a common skill set for five year olds.

She was also fairly agile and had a lot of stamina. From treading water to dangling from rafters, she was not the best of the group but was also within the top two or three and she was a good two years younger than the second youngest, she was also very good at would grow to become a very valuable asset, but they did not have the time to wait. The suited man who Erin first met entered the room and all the children stopped and stood like soldiers awaiting orders.

"The small one is with us." The suited man said before grabbing Erin and slinging her over his shoulder haphazardly.

* * *

_**With Clint **_

Seconds ran into minutes, ran into hours, ran into days, and now even weeks. Things blurred and Clint could not actually recall any specific moment after being told Erin was missing. He trained (constantly), napped (only when Coulson threatened to take away the bow), ate (only enough to stay alive), and during this time he tried to forget everything. As if the past five years where a dream, learning at a young age forgetting the good times helps the bad ones. Yet he couldn't every time he notched an arrow he remembered how he promised to get Erin her very own for her fifth birthday. A bow he already had bought and had hidden at the house. He shook that thought away and thought of why the girl wanted the bow.

There was some Indian day thing the four-year olds took part in at the preschool where they let the children play with suction cup arrows and plastic bows. Erin loved it, she even had a play set of her own and on many occasions would steel Clint's S.H.E.I.L.D jacket and run around the house letting loose the suction tipped arrows.

She had pretty good aim for a little kid. Natasha always smiled at the girls' antics after talking her down from whatever perch the girl decided on that day. A task Clint could never carry out without the red heads help. She would take Erin to play while saying 'like father like daughter.'

Coulson constantly joked that Romanoff was the only one who could get either Barton off a perch and back to the land of normality. Even if there was speculation on whether S.H.E.I.L.D could be described as 'normality', Coulson usually got a swift back hand to the arm for that statement and a leveled gaze the handler just laughed off.

Standing in front of the locker room mirror Clint inspected his bruised and scraped arm, inflamed and slightly throbbing. It was from shooting without armguards; he tugged his sleeve down over the bruise and almost growled. Fury had called and he knew that meant there was a mission.

He didn't know if he could make it through a mission at the moment.

* * *

_**With Erin**_

"Doktor, eto sistema rabotaet? _" 'Doctor, is the system running?'_ The suited man asked as he placed the girl from his shoulder on a medial stretcher and began to strap it in.

'"Da , kak i mozhno ozhidatʹ, s ogranichennymi istochnikami energii , no eto bylo sozdano dlya nadstavok , rebenok, ona , nesomnenno, ubil yee . YA ne ponimayu , pochemu drugie metody, ispolʹzuemye na drugikh detyeĭ, ne khvataet?"_ 'Yes, as well as can be expected with the limited power sources, but this was created for supers, a child, it will no doubt kill her. I do not understand why the other methods used on the other children are not sufficient?'_ The Doctor Dmittrii Anosov nodded as he began to hook the machine to the girl.

"Doktor , yesli vy sprashivaete nashi metody togda u nas net problem s poiskom drugogo vracha." 'Doctor if you question our methods then we have no problem finding another doctor.' A man said as he entered the room a small camcorder in his hand.

"·eer, ya ne znal, vy by prisoedinilisʹ k nam." 'Sir, I was unaware you would be joining us.' A man said as he turned to face the suited man and leader of red room known only to him as Boris. The man who spoke staring with wide eyes as he tried to collect his thoughts. The man who spoke wore a white lab coat that clipped at his thighs and was rolled to his elbows. His black arm hair standing out significantly. His hair was also black and piled in a fluff on top of his head.

Next to him strapped to a stretcher lay Erin Barton clad in only a small pair of shorts and a camisole top. Her bruises standing out against the white room, her arms where pinned as where her legs. Her neck was clasped to the ground as she laid motionless eyes alert and fearful. Wires came from all directions and where hooked to the child's arms and legs. The largest placed on her right shoulder. The two adults and small girl where on the second to top of the red room facility, the top being no more than two small rooms placed for look outs.

"Eto potomu, chto ya ne skazal vam, Dmitrii, Teperʹ pozhaluĭsta, prodolzhaĭte . YA ne yedinstvennyĭ, ozhidaya uslyshatʹdochʹ pauk krik." 'That is because I did not tell you Dmitri, now please continue. I am not the only one waiting to hear the daughter of the spider scream.' He said before stepping In front of a small camera that was capturing the entire thing.

"This for you, Natalia Romanoff," The man said before zooming in on the small girls frame.

"Ready, 10 present," Then pulses began to rip through the small girl's body. Erin began to convulse trying to drop the source of the pain. Her brow wrinkled and nose scrunched as she bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming.

"12 present." The doctor informed and Erin began to whimper her lips splitting under the power of her bite.

"15 present." The doctor said next and Erin's jaw detached as she tried to hold back the scream with little success. Though the torched sound had yet to escape her lips.

"17 present and holding." The doctor informed and Erin began to breathe heavy as she still fought her restraints though still willing herself not to scream. After a few seconds however a scream ripped from her lips before she regained composure.

"Increase Power," Boris screamed in Russian.

"Sir, any more and she will…." The doctor tried to explain.

"Increase Power or I will do it myself," Was Boris' answer the doctor increased the power.

"20 and holding," he announced as the girl now screamed bloody murder still fighting against her restraints and her face turning slightly purple as she screeched. Her muscles becoming rigid. Her small fist clenched and knuckles white, her teeth gritted and eyes closed as she began to stop fighting against the restraints showing the extreme level of pain the child was under.

"22 and…." Dmittrii began before the equipment sending the source of the shock exploded sending other machines into the explosion. The results of the explosion the ill constructed building collapse on itself.

In its wake leaving no more than a pile of rubble and black smoke standing out against the otherwise pristine white snow, small whispers from below the only sign of any life at the sight, rescuers where there with in the half hour attempting to clear away the rubble.

* * *

_**With Natasha **_

Though putting away Justin Hammer and containing Ivan Vanko made the mission a success the most memorable moment for Natasha was either hearing how Coulson threatened to taze Stark and watch super nanny or the donut shop. Though she had to admit injecting Stark with the stabilizing serum took the cake, His usually arrogant expression changed to shock when he realized Natalie Rushman was a cover.

She was then on leave.

That is where it put her now sitting at the end of her bed phone in hand listening to an old message that she forgot she had saved from Erin from months earlier. She contemplated listening to the message but couldn't bring herself to listen to it. Before she realized she was scared of a phone. Pressing the call button and then placing the phone on speaker.

"Hewo Tasha, guess what guess what. Its NEW YEARS EVE, and apparently that means that most people stay up until midnight, midnight, those peoples crazy. Peter said he gonna stay up but I know he lying, he didn't nap he never make it to 10:30 he will not make it."

* * *

_**With Clint**_

Clint knew that Natasha was back, and before even getting released from the medical bay he made his way directly to her room. Ignoring Coulson's call for debriefing, Clint had no information anyways. Spent most the time holed up in the truck. The only thing he really did was prep an arrow to shoot at a god. And Coulson made the call so in hindsight the archer wasn't needed at all.

"He will not make it. But that's okay cause I know I no stay up. I think 'dat okay tho' Mr. Ben say there fireworks…." He heard at first Clint felt his heart hammer in his chest. That was Erin's voice.

For a second he closed his eyes and could imagine the little girl running around the living room talking a mile a minute to Nat before ending the conversation perched on her lap and gripping tightly to the shoulders of her shirt. He heard a sniffle from the other side of the door. He reached out to touch the door knob collected his thoughts and pushed the door open.

Nat was crumbled crying softly into her hands. Two swift steps and Nat was within arm's reach so in a swoop Clint pulled Natasha back against his chest and pulled the phone from her hand.

"I should have been there, I should have protected her," Natasha said hiding her face into Clint's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Nat, it is not your fault. It is no one's fault." He whispered into her hair.

"I am sorry; I am so so sorry Clint, I…" She said sinking deeper into his arms. "I am so sorry." She continued in a short mantra.

"It's alright Nat, we will get her back, we will get her back." Clint mumbled into Natasha's red hair.

"I wish you and daddy where here, but its okay that you not. Mrs. May says I gotta make a rest-u-in, which means somthin' you wanna be better at or do or something like that. Peter say he gonna take more pictures and learn to swim, I kinda wanna learn to swim but that not my rest-u-in, my rest-u-in is to learn as much as I can and to be the bestest best I can be. Mrs. May and Mr. Ben say that a good rest-u-in. Peter say I weird, but that 'kay. What you and daddy and Mr. Agent Coulson, and, Ms. Agent Hill, and Director Fury Sir want you rest-u-tin to be? I bet they good ones. I gots to go soon, when you gonna be home, I miss you. Love you Tasha, Happy News Year." Erin voice continued to carry from the small phone now discarded on the floor.

* * *

_**With Agent Hill**_

Agent Maria Hill stood in front of Director Fury her eyebrows raised and her head slightly cocked. Her eyes where narrowed and lips slightly split. She then changed her sight from the one eyed director to the holographic screen in front of her. Plastered in all his horrid glory was the leader of Red Room, his hair gray and face lit in a way that masked his legend of creating killers. The greatest and the only one still alive being Agent Romanoff, Agent Hill was slightly confused.

When it came to this specific man those who knew the most and where most qualified to handle the situation where Agents Barton and Romanoff, _maybe_ Agent Coulson. Maybe, but Agent Hill knew barely anything about red room other than what was in files. And one would be daft to call that knowledge. So why exactly was she standing here, being given a mission about Red Room? A scratchy video feed showed an old building, thought to be a Red Room facility as it got all but leveled.

"Local agents have already been deployed but I need eyes there to keep a handle on the situation." Fury continued. Maria just raised her eyebrow to her boss once more.

"Sir, wouldn't other agent's be more qualified." She asked her.

"On any other day yes, but with recent events," he said with a grip of his fist. A small tense of the muscle that surged threw his arm would not be seen by most. But Agent Hill was not his number two for nothing. Over the years she learned how to read the director, maybe sometimes a bit too well. "You will be deployed impudently; Agent Coulson will be joining you top side." He continued turning to leave.

"What don't I know Nick?" Agent Hill asked dropping the mask and just being Maria talking to Nick for a split second.

"Of those who would want to take Erin that bastard is pretty damn high on the list. We also received incited feed from the building before it collapsed; said video feed was addressed to Agents Barton and Romanoff." He said trying to sound indifferent. But Maria knew better. Fury cared about the little red headed girl that had been gone for almost two and a half months now. Hell even Agent Hill had a soft spot for the little girl, it was hard not to, the small girl was just like that.

She still remembered the first day she had met the small girl.

_She had a free second and went to check on the golden duo that despite popular belief had grown on the woman. She opened the door only to find both asleep and the small red head smiling up at her from a green book of which the cover she couldn't read. Maria knew now that 'Horton Hears A Who,' was what the book was, and it was also the girls favorite. She was at the moment even reading it upside-down a stray red _

"_They sleepin' good. I Erin, you know Agent Coulson? You Agent….., I no 'member. "The girl had said point blank. _

"_Agent Hill," Maria answered with a slight pause from the child's rashness. The girl just nodded before asking if the Agent knew about Germany and the sleeping guy who fought them. Hill had a smile for the girl every meeting after that. The girl had won her over within seconds. And she was still the only person she knew that got away with calling Director, Director Nick Sir. She still wondered how Barton and Romanoff got the girl to do that one. _

"If she is there sir," she said softly always taking the stand of 'hope for the best but expect the worse' idiom.

"Bring her home." Was Fury's answer as he left the room, taking a breath Hill then made her way top side. After all she did have a mission.

* * *

_A/N – Hello again and thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if any of the translations are wrong. I used google. _

_AND THANK YOU TO MY 49 REVIEWS, 15 FAVORITES, AND 64 ALERTS, LOT'S O' LOVE FOR YOU ALL!_

_Please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter. After all those are the 3 R's. _

_Lot's O' Love _

_All4TheBest _


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10

_A/N – Hey party people, Unfortinuitly for all you readers I kind of lied. Sorry, this chapter ended up a lot longer than I expected, it's actually the longest yet at 3,911 words in the chapter itself. So I have one more before we get to movie time. Sorry, Erin comes home though so YEY, Also there are hints of Clint/Natasha, and Coulson/Hill because I adore both couples. I hope you all enjoy it. _

_Happy Reading,_

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything recognizable in this chapter. _

_Please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the 3 R's_

_Lots O' Love _

_All4TheBest_

* * *

_**With Agent's Hill and Coulson**_

Destruction…

Desolate…

Devastation…..

Destroyed….

Debris…

Death…

Dawn of Hope….

It did not take a genius to figure out what word in that sequence did not fit. And Agents Hill and Coulson where far from genius', The first five where feelings that came to mind as the two seasoned agents looked out on the now collapsed building hiding itself in the mist of Russia Siberia. Yet the last was something they stepped off the quin jet with. Hope, hope that in less than a few hours they would have their answer to the small Red headed bundle of smiles that had been missing for the greater part of six weeks.

But there was another hope, hope that maybe they saved more children from the brutality that was the Red Room. Both considering themself a friend of Natasha they had a basic overview of what the red room was known for and knew at the very least they just saved a hand full of little girls.

"Agent Carter, where are we in extraction?" Coulson spoke first Hill slightly scared her voice would betray her.

"We are working as fast as we can, but so far it has not been enough. We think we have uncovered what would be there bunks. We have extracted three girls from there along with what we believe to be a guard." Agent George Carter explained as he walked the two agents through the rubble. They began to help dig out another section when Maria heard something. With a jerk she grabbed tightly to Phil's arm who spun around.

"Agent Hill," He whispered but she placed a finger on his lips and signed the word listen. Over time Maria learned of the fact Phil knew quite a lot of sign language. The male agent then raised his hands to the other agents and waited to hear what Maria was attempting to call his attention to.

"Help please, someone." He heard a small voice before a cough it was coming from next to them. Motioning other agents over they began to lift the rubble.

"Pomogite pozhaluĭsta , kto pomozhet mne . pozhaluĭsta," 'Help me please, someone help me. Please' they heard the same voice beg in Russian threw soft tears. Now the seven agents close enough for ear shot where helping dig the small voice out of the rubble as they called for the attention of the remaining twelve agents scattered around the rest of the collapsed building.

Then two larger agents pulled away a 40 by 59 piece of drywall off the rubble and the third who was being used just as leverage gasped.

"There's a girl down here, she's alive. She's alive, get the medic," He called as he tried to get closer to the girl before a crash than a scream was heard. The man then clambered back out.

"I can't get down the ground in unstable," Maria who was now hovering over the rubble glaring down trying to make out the body the agent before her did. Coulson was hovering next to her his head also inclined as he bent on his knees.

He caught glyimce of the girl first, her striking red hair laden with soot and her skin red with burn marks. Bruised, battered, and burned, but breathing. His heart jumped into his throat as he choked back tears. Pointing the girls form out to Agent Hill.

"I see her." Agent Hill called before turning to Coulson.

"Is it Erin," Agent Coulson asked.

"Yeah I think, I have to get down there. You guys you're all too big. I have the best chance of getting her out." She explained frantically. The stretcher that held Erin was a good seven and a half feet under where they stood having fallen a floor after the machine exploded. Coulson just nodded.

"If something goes wrong I am pulling you out of there. I don't need either of you dying tonight." Coulson said gripping the woman's wrist. A seaming plutonic gesture that meant so much more to each agent, Agent Hill nodded before she moved to step off the end of a piece of roofing her hands still laced over Coulson's wrist.

She then was dangling her grip tightening on Coulson's wrist. If Maria Hill had a fear, a kryptonite, it was small dark spaces. And small and dark where exactly what the rubble had created, it was also fairly cramped. Agent Hill unable to spread her 5' 8" arm span out worrying that if she where even to streach out her elbows she would reach the wall.

She gripped tighter to Coulson's hand as she was low enough to place some of her weight on the balls of her feet either on the outlaying sides of Erin's stretcher. She released the other agents hand slowly as she made sure she was on balance. She then made quick work of getting the surprisingly small amount of rubble that did land on top of the girl off.

"Aunt Ria, it you" Erin said softly as her blue eyes landed on that of her savior.

"Yeah Erin, It's me I am gonna get you home alright baby girl. I just need you to stay awake okay hun. Just stay awake." Maria said she could feel the bile rising to her throat as she saw the extent of the girls injuries. She then took to removing the wires and restraints from the girls' small person.

"I no baby Aunt Ria, I five years old." The girl said as defiant as she could manage. Maria couldn't help but smile as she wrapped the girl in the sheet that was holding her and lifting her into her arms. Smiling at the fact that even though the child sustained more injuries than some ever did she was still trying to convince the adults around her she was not a baby. Like every other five year old in the world.

"I know, sorry I missed your birthday hun," Maria said running a soft hand threw the girls curls, Trying her hardest not to openly sob.

"Status Agent Hill," Coulson yelled down panic in his voice, most other agents did not pick up on it but it was unhidden to the likes of Maria.

"Alive," Was Maria's short answer.

"That all," Coulson ask and though Agent Hill couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking. To long being in cohorts with Barton in her opinion,

"All that matters," Hill answered as she moved to pass Erin up. Erin's was pulled half way up by Coulson when the floor gave and Maria gripped tighter to Erin and the small girls hand slipped from Coulson's grasp and crashed back against Maria's chest.

"Shit, I need Medical RIGHT NOW!" Coulson yelled to surrounding agents.

"Agent Hill, Agent Hill," He called down into the rubble where he could see neither the child's head or the elder woman's He gripped the outside and lowered down slightly and balanced his weight against the two strongest ones he could fine.

"Agent Hill do you copy," He yelled once again, the other Agents where stepping back wondering about the relationship between the two agents. Some bowed their heads.

"AGENT HILL DO YOU COPY," He yelled once again.

"MARIA!" He screamed.

* * *

_**With Peter**_

Peter Parker was far from dumb, he was at the top of his class, and though not as good at reading people as the small red head he was usually seen with he did fairly well. That's why he knew as time passed and the Barton 'family', or Ohana as Erin called it since it was far from traditional, had not returned from there 'vacation' told him something was wrong. The fact Aunt May and Uncle Ben seamed more tense every day just proved his theory.

Something was wrong with Erin,

He felt it that first day she didn't make it to the bus, Erin would have mentioned if Natasha was picking her up early as his aunt and uncle said. Erin would have said goodbye, Erin always said goodbye.

He felt it about a week ago when he woke from a fairly vivid nightmare that he couldn't remember, other than Erin was crying and Peter couldn't get to her. Peter hated it when Erin cried, she didn't do it very often so when she did it was heart wrenching to the small five, almost six, year old.

He sat on his bed staring at the wall of small pictures he had taken with Erin via his 'unbreakable' camera. The thing was pretty tough, lord knows the two kids put it through a lot.

He couldn't help but feel as if Erin needed him in some way. He remembered Sunday school telling him that God wrote the bible, which where basic instructions before leaving earth. So that book must know what to do wright. It was instructions for earth after all.

He took the small pair of new glasses he just got off his face and placed them next to him as he hopped off the bed and wobbled over to his book case grabbing the small child's bible to the fifth chapter of Mark. He looked down at the page and realized that though he could read better than most kids his age he was hopeless when it came to the small text the book held.

"Hey Pete its bed… What you got there buddy?" Uncle Ben asked entering the room and taking the book from Peter's hand collecting the boy in his other arm.

"The bible, hum, Mark 5, I heard this story when I was just about your age. Do you wanna hear it instead of your usual bed time story?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Please," Peter asked as he was settled into his small twin bed.

"Alright then, let's see, I will start with verse 35…. Alright here we are," the man said before clearing his throat.

"_While he was still speaking, there came from the ruler's house some who said, "Your daughter is dead. Why trouble the Teacher any further?" But overhearing what they said, Jesus said to the ruler of the synagogue, "Do not fear, only believe." And he allowed no one to follow him except Peter and James and John the brother of James." _ Uncle Ben read.

"But why did Jesus say the girl was alive when the other man said she was dead, was the other man lying? Or was Jesus confused," Peter asked.

"Well neither really, um…. it's easier to explain at the end of the story so why don't I just continue alright Pete?" He asked and the small boy nodded. Uncle Ben adjusted his glassed on his nose before searching the page for where he left off murmuring all the while.

"Got it,_ They came to the house of the ruler of the synagogue, and Jesus saw a commotion, people weeping and wailing loudly. And when he had entered, he said to them, "Why are you making a commotion and weeping? The child is not dead but sleeping." And they laughed at him. But he put them all outside and took the child's father and mother and those who were with him and went in where the child was. Taking her by the hand he said to her, "Talitha cumi," which means, "Little girl, I say to you, arise." And immediately the girl got up and began walking (for she was twelve years of age), and they were immediately overcome with amazement." _ Uncle Ben continued,

"So was she dead or was she alive," Peter asked always full of questions.

"Both, she died but Jesus brought her back to life." Ben explained.

"Can Jesus bring Mommy and Daddy back to life?" Peter asked, Ben gulped but shook his head answering his nephews question all the same.

"No, you see Pete, Jesus had to go to heaven a long time ago so he can't bring them back. I am sorry, but you see God really really needed them up there. I know it's hard for us here because there gone, but they were needed somewhere else. " Ben said Peter just nodded. The boy never really knew his parents but the questioned seamed worth it.

"Okay, I understand," he said with a yawn. "What happened next," Peter asked closing his eyes.

"_And he strictly charged them that no one should know this, and told them to give her something to eat._ Well that's the end of the story, Why don't you close your eyes you must be exhausted. Sweet dreams bud." Ben said turning off the lights.

"Uncle Ben,"

"Yeah Pete,"

"God doesn't need Erin dose he, cause I want her to come home." He said softly half asleep.

"I don't think he does, is that why you had this old book out," he asked as he placed the bible back on the book shelf. Peter just nodded.

"I just gotta feeling' something really bad is gonna happen," Was Peter's short answer.

* * *

_**With Agent's Hill and Coulson**_

Maria groaned having fallen about a foot and a half farther down. Her leg catching on a nail and scrapping the outside of her right thigh Erin hit her head on another piece of debris and now had her eyes closed. Maria moved to wake the girl hitting the girl's cheek and wiping some of the blood off. She heard the call for her name but she didn't answer, she needed Erin's eyes to open. They had her, she was save, being saved, and she couldn't give up now.

"I'm good, I am loosing Erin though, and she needs medevac now!" Maria yelled back as she cradled Erin against her chest.

"Is she breathing," Coulson called.

"Barely," Maria called back.

"What about you," Was the next question?

"I scraped my leg pretty well but other than that I am good." Maria called back, "Phil, we can't lose her." She called in a broken voice.

"We won't," Coulson called with a softer voice.

"How do you know?" Maria asked.

"Because our mission advised against any deaths," He called down trying to lower himself knowing it was dangerous but no longer thinking rationally. Maria and Erin where down, he didn't know how far, end by the tone of her voice. Phil didn't guess Maria thought Erin had much time left.

The next few minutes passed in a blur being pulled from the rubble from the med team he sat down and waited. A robe was lowered down and when it came back up soot covered Maria clung tight to Erin who Phil had to remind herself is alive. Because she sure as hell didn't look it, her skin slightly blue in the cool Northern Russian air and clothing not much more than a tank and shorts as she was wrapped in a small bed sheet to protect her from the brutal weather.

Medical attempted to tare Erin from Maria's arms to no avail. The S.H.E.I.L.D Agent was not releasing the girl. Phil pushed through the medical team and placed a hand on Maria's shoulder as she handed the small girl over and turned into the other Agent's embrace.

"It's okay, It's okay, your safe, Erin is gonna be safe," He whispered as he felt the woman in his arms relax slightly. He was handed a blanket for Agent Hill and draped it over her shoulders pulling her head to rest on his shoulder until. They did not continue to help with the rescue events like they wished to, because seconds after medical got Erin they heard the sickening sound of a medic's rushing around the small girl.

"Her heart has stopped" A faceless medic, because of the large fluff coat, yelled as Erin was injected with atropine and adrenaline, and manual compressions are applied. Phil swears his own heart stops beating as dose Maria's when that call is sounded, the same things running through their heads.

She can't be dead…

She just can't be dead….

She was safe now...

Well from the 'bad guys' at least…

Minutes later reloaded in the quin jet Coulson made the call to Fury. Erin by this time had stabilized, but was far from out of the woods. And despite the fact Director religious or knew much about religion in general. He instructed his two agents to 'pray' because if there where people in this world who deserved a miracle, Erin was one of them.

S.H.E.I.L.D had medics who could save her once she got here. But the small girl who had machines breathing for her and slightly resembled Pinocchio with how many wires where sticking from her person. Maria soon took over flying no believing solely that the other pilot was going slow on purpose, Coulson moved to where Erin lay the medical team at a lost on what to do next until they had all of their equipment.

With a soft brush of the girls forehead Phil took the small girls hand in his own running his thumb over her delicate fingers.

"Hey Erin, I heard once that hearing is the last sense a person has, so I hope you can hear me. You are so brave and so strong, I know that you have fought for a long time but I need you to keep fighting for a little while longer. We're almost home and your parents are waiting for you. I know it's hard but you gotta keep fighting for me. I promise we will keep fighting for you. You just need to meet us somewhere hun. Please, we are close you just need to keep fighting for Natasha; he has been so lost since you've been gone. Keep fighting for your dad; she needs you more than you know. Hell keep fighting for everyone, you have already been gone for so long." He said and Erin's hand tightened lightly over his own. Through tears Coulson nodded.

"There you go Erin, just keep fighting hun. Just keep fighting." He said gripping her hand tight in his own until they landed. They were going to be okay, he told himself, and Erin still had some fight left in her. And he knew that everyone else wouldn't stop fighting till she did.

* * *

_**With Clint and Natasha**_

Alive,

Alive,

Alive,

That was all that ran through the Archer and the Russian's head. Erin was alive and on her way home. From the moment they were told the girl was coming home not much else mattered. They were told of her condition but the extent of the small girls' injuries did not faze them when just being told. They were blinded to the danger that Erin faced. The joy of finding equipping them with rose colored glasses, the real danger the child was in did not resonate with the two adults until they saw the girl, placed on the stretcher being wheeled off of the quin jet.

Head already wrapped in gauze machines and medicine dripping from I.V's her skin was covered in a soft layer of soot making her look extremely pale and highlighting the angry red Bloch on her right shoulder, as well as the bruised and cut face she now had. A face mask covered her nose and mouth pumping air into her lungs though her chest did not raise and fall properly. Her soft usually porcelain looking skin was slightly blue. Clint took a cautionary step toward the medical staff wanting nothing more than to be at Erin's side. He took a few steps forward before he felt a hand fall on his arm.

"She'll make it, but right now we have to wait," Coulson said softly though his grip was firm. He could feel the younger man wanting to oppose. Wanting to go on a rampage hurting anyone who got in between him and his daughter, "Besides if Medical is gonna help, they need to be able to walk." He said Clint relaxed and turned to face the man.

"She'll live," Clint said almost as a question.

"I am sure of it," Was Coulson's answer.

"How?" Clint asked his voice betraying him.

"My orders strongly advise against letting anyone die." Coulson said his lips twitching to a small smile.

"Do you always follow orders," Clint asked recalling the first time of many he asked Coulson this question, standing in that jail cell almost four years ago.

"I try," was the no longer clipped response from Coulson. However it was caring and heavy with worry.

"She'll live," Clint said again with more conviction.

"She'll live."

All four agents sat waiting with bated breath for news on the child. Coulson even announcing that paperwork could and would wait. Natasha saw the doctor that was overseeing Erin walk into the room before the other three and jumped to her feet.

"Doctor," She said Barton was on his feet moments later followed by the two senior agents'.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton," he said nodding to each of the younger adult and turning to Coulson and Hill acknowledged them with no more than a nod of his head.

"Erin is stable now, she has a concussion and some breathing issues, two of the ribs on her right side are cracked and her left arm was pulled out of socket and the right suffered electrical burns and will take a while to heal. There is some scarring in her lungs that may prove in time to be troublesome, but I believe she will make a full recovery in no time." The doctor explained.

"Can we go back," Clint asked no longer wanting to be separated from his baby girl.

"Yes Agent Barton, however at the moment Erin is still unconscious, she is a fighter though that one. I have seen seasoned Agents with better odds not make it through," He said patting Clint on the shoulder.

"Thank you Doctor," Clint said.

"No problem, I will be in later to make sure that everything is running smooth." He said Coulson watched as Clint pulled Natasha into a hug by wrapping his arm around her waist. A jester those 24 hours ago would have been taken in vain. Natasha leaned against Clint's chest and the muscles in her back relaxed as she gripped to Clint's black S.H.E.I.L.D issue shirt. Clint whispered something into her hair before kissing her temple, he then looked up eyes locking with Coulson's.

'Told ya' so,' Coulson said with a raise of his eyebrows. Clint let go of Natasha though kept a tight grip to her hand as she began to walk down the hall.

'I should 'a listened before, thank you,' Clint said silently with a shrug of his shoulders and a bow of his head. He then turned to follow Natasha wrapping his arm once more around the small of her back.

Maria leaned against Phil's shoulder before he pulled her into a hug.

"How's your leg doing," He asked into her brown hair that at the moment was down.

"Good as new, it's over now isn't it." She asked softly Phil kissed her forehead.

"A part of it, things are different now but they'll find a way through." He said as Agent Hill's forehead came to rest on his own.

"How do you know," With a tilt of his head their lips came together softly in a quick kiss before their foreheads rested together once again.

"We made it work right," he whispered.

"We didn't have their legers."

"We didn't have their Angel."

* * *

_A/N – SHE'S HOME! I had such a good time writing this chapter I loved it. I thank you all for reading, please review and remember to look for next chapter, after all those are the three R's_

_Old Sothern Saying – 'That's prettier than a Speckled Pup under a red wagon'_

_P.s.s- Did anyone know there is an answer to the song bicycle built for two. Because there is and it's hilarious._

_Lot's O Love_

_All4TheBest_


	11. Part 1: Chapter 11

A/N – Hello Readers, I wish to thank you all for all your kind reviews on this the first part of my story. I am so happy that all of you have remembered the three R's reading, reviewing, and remembering to look for the next chapter. You make me so happy B). Anyways on with the last part of part one, so sad….. However starting next chapter is the AVENGER MOVIE!

On with the story, please read, review, and remember to look out for the next chapter.

Lot's O Love

All4TheBest

* * *

"_When things break, it's not the actual breaking that prevents them from getting back together again. It's because a little piece gets lost — the two remaining ends couldn't fit together even if they wanted to. The whole shape has changed." _

– _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_

* * *

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff decided to leave their perches, keeping watch of the small five year old who had yet to wake, in order to get some nutrition and socialization after the greater part of 48 hours spent sitting next to Erin the weighted silence that filled the room rubbed them down. When possible Coulson or Hill would drop in, Director Fury had been in once Erin owl in hand. Saying that he sent an agent to get it seeing as he remembered someone told him the girl seamed found of it. Though both knew no one did, they just nodded.

However it was when the room was void of all but a sole doctor in a lab coat when Erin came to and seconds later screams filled the room as she trashed about the needles and monitors in a panic. The doctor tried to calm the girl down by approaching her with outstretched palms that however didn't work. A few Seconds later Agent Coulson, who must have been monitoring her burst into the room pushing the doctor out of the door with instructions to get Barton and Romanoff.

"Erin, Erin, I need you to take a deep breath for me. You're at S.H.E.I.L.D, your save. I promise you are save." He instructed though he made no move toward the child who was still trashing on the bed. It was still unknown what the girl went through and quite clear the girl believed she was still back in Russia.

"Uncle Phil," She said softly her hands lowering from a defensive position and her eyes brightening. At that Coulson took a step forward and stood next to the bed.

"Yeah, it's me Erin." He said softly.

"I'm home," Erin asked Coulson just nodded then the small child began to cry she flinched as if she was going to cover her face before lowering them again. She then brought her hands up once more covered her face. She tried to pull her knees up before yelping in pain and looking around slightly like a caged animal. Coulson moved and pulled the girl up into his arms and rubbed his hand over her back.

"I'm home, I knowed you come, I knowed it. I knowed you come, they said you wouldn't, but I knowed." The girl sobbed into his shoulder though she was not relaxed as she usually was. Coulson just sat there holding the girl careful not to harm her any further, Clint and Natasha where in the room moments later and Coulson released the girl who at this point began to babble about the rooms two new inhabitants.

"Erin," Clint said as he to bend down and pulled Erin into his arms. For a moment the girl seemed content before she caught glance of Natasha and tried to grab for the elder woman.

Natasha moved to pull Erin into a hug.

"I knowed you come. I missed yous _so _much, but I knowed yous come for me. I knowed it I really really did" Erin said burying her head into Natasha's hair.

"Yous hair get long," Erin murmured.

"Yeah, it did so did yours dorogaya" 'sweetheart' Natasha said gripping Erin's now waist length hair in her hand in a kind jester.

"That mean sweetheart!" Erin said softly but with a toothy smile.

"YA znayu mnogorusskikh syeĭchas mama" 'I know a lot of Russian now mommy' Erin said, and Natasha released the girl a bit, her heart swelled though she knew it was more than likely a slip of the tongue.

"You do, well I am not surprised you are our smart little angel, but right now you are our injured little angel. And I need you to pinky promise that you will do what the doctor tells you too." Clint explained. Erin's eyes widened as she moved from Natasha's embrace and clung once again to her father.

"You leave 'gain. You can't leave I just gotted back, you no go please stay just little bit please please! Pretty please can't the bad guys just wait for a bit." Erin begged not wanting either adult to leave just yet. She had just got her family back. She didn't want to lose them again.

"Nat and I aren't going anywhere Erin, not right now at least. We are gonna be right here with you okay. Calm down Angel, 'Please don't cry Angel, baby girl please don't cry." Clint whispered pulling the girl to lean her head deeper into his shoulder.

"No go, you stay. Mommy and Daddy stay with Erin." Erin said moving to pull Natasha in the hug as well. Both adults moved to be more comfortable as they held tight to the small girl.

"We're not going anywhere," Clint assured his small daughter.

"Pinky Promise," The girl asked distancing herself enough for her small pinkies to pop up. Natasha and Clint both wrapped there pinky's around the girls.

"Pinky Promise," Natasha said.

"Promise Pinky," Clint joked and Erin giggled quite loudly. Natasha even found herself laughing. Not for the joke but because she could finally feel that Erin was safe. She was home, laughing like nothing had changed. As time progressed she was certain what had happen in the past six weeks would weigh on the girl more heavily and shape the girl. But for now she was happy to have her back. Giggles and all.

Almost a half an hour later found all three once again perched on the bed Erin asleep sitting across the adults lap her head resting on Clin'ts shoulder and her hand gripping tight to his shirt her back being propped up by the head of the bed. Clint sat sideways using the sole pillow, per Erin's request, and leaning on the side railing. Natasha was sitting inches away from the two not wanting to intervene when she felt Clint's hand intertwine with hers.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger," She whispered to her partner.

"Ah red heads always managed to do that to me." He smiled Natasha turned her head away and chuckled softly.

Two weeks brought a much healthier Erin whose bruises had mostly faded and gitty as ever though she was still under close watch incase anything happened. Clint and Natasha had managed a two week leave on short notice, usually impossible, but knew it was coming to an end. There for where not surprised when Natasha was called to take down a drug lord in Russia. Clint was on a mission as well, though much less dangerous, he was sent to keep watch on a cube thing that apparently had ties to the mission he had went on in New Mexico.

Neither adult wanting Erin to be without them, still unaware of the mental trauma that could from decided it would be best if she traveled with Clint. The council thought to argue but there objections were not heard. Though the 'golden duo' where never one to follow council's orders. They were assets to powerful to fire, no matter how many breaks in protocol there mission contained. At one point Clint asked himself what would happen without Coulson to cover their asses on some of the stuff they pulled.

However he also knew they would pull a lot more crap if it was not for Coulson. The wanting only the best older brother role, Clint mused, was filled nicely by the elder agent.

Clint opened the door to his room which Nat and Erin had commandeered and stood in the door way as he watched Erin attempt to teach Natasha the new song that someone from med ward had taught her checking the small girls memory before they released her. Apparently it was better than Natasha's because the red head seamed perplexed. As she stumbled over the words.

" No no no, Mommy it go like this," Erin said placing her hands over Natasha's mouth to quiet the elder woman as the girl took a deep breath. Clint just smiled at the fact Erin had yet to stop calling Natasha mom. Nat was getting worried about it and he could tell she wanted to correct her. But Clint knew Erin had always called Nat mom, just not in the presence of Nat.

"There's a smile on the flea

And a flea on the hair

And a hair on the wart

And a wart on the toe

And a toe on the foot

And a foot on the leg

And a leg on the frog

And a frog on the bump

And the bump on the log

and a log on the hole in the bottom of the sea." Erin rattled off in one breath bouncing her hands up and down with the rhythm of the song.

"There's a hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a hole, there's a hole,

There's a hole in the bottom of the sea." Erin finished before taking in a few short breaths with slight wheezing proving the fact she probably should slow down next time she rants. Her rib cage was still quite painful. After a few seconds the short breaths stopped and the girl smiled. Well Clint guessed she smiled it was hard to tell at this angle.

"See its easy, Right Daddy." Erin said turning around and facing her dad jumping off the bed in order to give him a hug.

"I don't know, How long did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Only a minute or two, Mommy's face lit up when you walked into the door, It not that hard to figure out Daddy." Erin said shaking her head softly as if to tell him that he was hopeless.

"Oh really, It's not hard to figure out. Well does it get harder when your upside down." He joked flipping the girl so her knees hung off one of his arms her left arm in the other as they crossed over his body. Her right arm was sore so she kept it tucked to her chest. Giggles filled the room.

"No it still easy," Erin decided and Clint flipped her so he held her thighs against his chest and her stomach obstructed his view of the rooms other in habitant Erin's hands rested on his shoulder.

"What about in a blender?" Clint asked spinning around haphazardly. Erin laughed louder as her hands balled into fist in his deep purple shirt.

"No Daddy, it still easy" Erin giggled.

"What about when being tickled," Was Clint's third question as he dispossessed of the girl on the foot of the bed. Her head was one side her feet perched about half way her knees tucked to her chest. He then began to tickle her. Erin's laughs grew even more boisterous and the sheer joy the child was having showed on Clint's and Natasha's faces as they both also laughed slightly.

"It, still, easy," Erin said breathlessly threw tickles. Clint then grabbed Erin's right hand and feet and Natasha spotted her hands. Their intention was to pick the girl up and swing her but as soon as all four limbs where being held Erin's laughs became screams of terror.

She kicked and struggled against the adults who released her. She moved to run out of the room Natasha caught her before she did so though and pressed her back to the door. Something was wrong, and if Erin got loose in the hall she would get lost and even more sacred. Clint picked Erin up from around the waist as the girl struggled in his hands trying to ward off both .

"Erin," He called to the girl who's eyes where clinched shut and was throwing herself toward the door.

"Net, net, net, otpusti menya, otpusti menya ! NET!" ' no, no, no, let me go, let me go! No!' Erin screeched. Natasha moved to take Erin's now tear strained face in her hand.

"Erin, honey open your eyes." Nat tried but Erin just struggled more and Natasha just looked lost. She had never seen Erin act like this. Did not know what to do, Clint moved to sit on the bed, Erin standing on the floor in front of him still trashing in his grasp.

"Net, ya ne, ya ne. Oni pridut , i vy budete sozhaletʹ. Oni pridut i ty pozhalyeeshʹ !" 'No I won't tell, I won't tell. They'll come and you'll be sorry. They'll come and you'll be sorry!' Erin screamed. Natasha cringed as did Clint but for different reasons. Natasha understood the girls words whereas Clint did not understand, due to the quick ramble and lost cotenants, and was more scared of the fact the words where spewed where filled with terror.

"Erin, Erin listen to me. You are save, dorogaya" 'Sweetheart' Natasha tried once again though it weeded the same result as the first attempt. Clint sighed and quieted Erin a bit.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea" Clint sung softly and Erin stopped crying and stopped struggling. Clint tuned her around so she sat on his lap.

"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora" He continued and he could feel the tension the small girl had disappear into thin air. Natasha moved to sit next to Clint and

"Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea" He continued and watched Erin's eyes open. And he sighed leaning her face over Erin's kissing her forehead breathing in her red hair. Happy that episode was over. Erin moved looking up and pressing her finger to his lips asking for the rest of the song making Clint laugh the last line.

"Erin," he whispered once again soaking in her presence.

"It hurt daddy, And I knowed you come for me but it take so long. They want me to fire 'da gun. And I try I really try but I couldn't." Erin said through sniffles hiding her face in his shirt. The hysterics she was leveled two bleeding into her speech patterns. Clint gripped tighter.

"We were trying really hard to find you Erin. We came as soon as we could." Natasha said running her hand through the girl's hair.

"The bad-guys said dat when you come they gonna kill you." Erin said.

"They gonna kill you, and then and then, they gonna make 'da others kill me." the girl exclaimed. Both adults where prepared for this. They knew soon the small girl who would admit to things before they were even aware it happened didn't hide much.

Her heart was sewn on her sleeve, most the times it was a blessing. But when threats were made and destruction caused the small hopeful girl was left in ruins, litterly and figuratively. Her openness made her vulnerable, and the adults who consoled her made her a target.

"You are home now; you are safe Erin, look at me." Clint said moving so the young girl was facing him dead on.

"You are safe, I am save, Nat is save, Phil and Maria are save, Director Fury, Peter, May, Ben, Margret, Eugene, anyone else you are worried about they are safe. The bad guys lost. Erin, they lost." Clint said hearing a similar speech from Erin each time he went through a tough mission. The reassurance of people and the fact they were safe.

"I so scared they gonna come 'gain." Erin whispered though she was hushed and her fears put to rest as she relaxed into her Father's arms. She gripped tight to back of his shirt and with the half hour had cried herself to sleep resting against his chest.

Natasha moved from Clint's side for only a second to grab his phone he had left on the bed side table at some point during his mad dash to calm Erin. Natasha then opened the phone and turned her back to him. He grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"You don't deploy for ten hours, stay." He instructed.

"I am not going anywhere you loaf. I just though Coulson would like to know that we aren't gonna make it to the break room." Natasha said with a knowing smile.

"You knew," He sighed

"You have a horrible poker face Barton. You know you could have mentioned something and then I would not have had to be the clueless ploy." She said sitting down on the side of the bed as Clint moved to be more comfortable ending up lounging on the bed.

"I will have you know I have a wonderful poker face." He joked.

"Sure you do," Natasha said sitting down next to her partner.

"We're gonna be okay Nat," Clint said as he tugged the woman down so she also lay over the covers. Natasha moved her hand to brush away a stray lock of Erin's hair and settled into the crook of Clint's shoulder.

"I know, it's gonna be different." Natasha whispered.

"Right now things are still broken, it will take a while to become whole again." Clint mused.

"Nothing ever is the same after it breaks." Nat said with a sigh.

"Sometimes broken things are the most beautiful." Clint whispered.

"Then I can't wait to see how this one turns out." Nat laughed as Clint softly kissed her temple.

"Neither can I Nat, neither can I." Clint whispered as they fell into a comfortable silence neither knowing what to say next.

"She has called me mom for the past few days." Natasha said showing the fact the name sort of sacred her.

To her being Tasha meant there was no connection of 'Ohana' as Erin called it. No promise to stay, that she had made long ago. She was just Tasha, she wasn't important. If she wanted to she could leave. She was not tied to the small child. But the word 'Mom' came with so much.

"To her Tasha and Mom are the same thing." Clint whispered.

"I know, I just…. This is new to me." Natasha murmured her head burrowed into Clint's armpit and her voice distant.

"Its new to everyone," Clint whispered against her forehead.

"It kind of reminds me of Budapest." Natasha said with a smile looking up seeing Erin already asleep and Clint close behind.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently Nat. Now sleep," Clint sighed.

"I can't I keep thinking I will wake up and things will have changed." Natasha admitted.

"They won't Nat. Everything will be the same, I promise. It is over Nat, and time for some much deserved peace." Clint said as Nat closed her eyes and feel asleep to the mixed breath of her family.

If only peace came to those who deserved it.

* * *

A/N – Alright so not my best chapter, I admit this was harder to write than I thought. Though the first part of the story is over. Now we get Stark, Selvig Banner, Odinson, Rogers, and _Lewis_. You will see

Thanks once again for all the reviews.

Please remember to look for next chapter, and thanks for reading.

For the last time in Part One:

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest!

(P.S - Part two will be uploaded soon. )


	12. AN: THANK YOU!

_A/N - HELLO!_

_THIS IS MY THANKS CHAPTER!_

_The chapter where I personally thank all the amazing readers who had read and reviewed my stories, you all are amazing. _

_Anyways so I am going to start with all 76 people who alerted this story in its first part. _

_So a big thank you to….._

**_Blueoctober, gryffindorgal87, Mushroomking98, narLP, discordchick, Irual, LittleGooseWalking, mellbell12123, race2win, Team Rosalie, UltimatePheonix, gallows hill, kritters03, Leish Winchester, LostVoiceInShadows, MusicalFan4, Pokinmju, BubblesThePowerPunk, ClumsyAnnaBella, eli10jj23, fan1o1, I-O-U-a-picture, Nagrom Renin, Neverland123, RueKawaiiBunny, SaintLizzie, WellITriedSoManyOptions, colorguard06, Miriellar, niki lane, Shadow Kitsu, Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara, Tristan88, proudtobepurple, HPMewmorpher, Rhea Sadie White, Soccerwriter, Abstractly Sydney, arwen1982, pridechick, Sonia9, warlord70, XxBishxX, the frozen cherry, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, ShatteredGlassLyer, strawberrylily, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters , 4UISUNI2, shaneequa, Cathw987, .Purple, Put the Fun in Dysfunctional, RynNightShade, shadowfox2011, TenebrisSagittarius, When-You're-Evil, phoenixphlight, Lyra White, cmac0593, FiSwan50, Jelfia Maleak, ajstar, Sallyc2, Kai-Jay Night, kmacc, nat-nav, Solarflash1980, UltraMagnusFanGirl, yolynnjones, fanboyReader, Pherse Issac, KiwaEclipse, Laila92, earthtochelsey, XelinaSkye._**

_Your awesomeness knows no bounds. You all are amazing, and thank you for alerting my story . _

_Now to the 20 who favorited. _

_So a special thank you to the fallowing…_

**_Yolynnjones, XxBishxX, the frozen cherry, TenebrisSagittarius, Solarflash1980, SheWhoDreamsOutLoud, Sallyc2, SaintLizzie, Rogue1221, RCarlgren, random-writer-grl, moshea, mellbell12123, kali yugah, GoodGirls96GoToHaven, BloodBlackAlchemist, Amber-Jade James, Ajstar, 4UISUNI2. _**

_Once again your awesomness knows no bounds, and you are also amazing. Thank you so much. _

_Now to my reviewers I give an extra special thanks. This being my first story on the Avenger site and being only my second story uploaded to this site at all. I was well shocked when I saw the response this story wielded. You all are amazing and continue to show me how amazing you are when I look and see the reviews you all have left. _

_So thank you to, _

**_random-writer-grl, phoenixphlight , discordchick, Yolynnjones, Amber-Jade James, dragonbender24, the frozen cherry, Shaneequa, TenebrisSagittarius, BubblesThePowerPunk, Shaneequa, gryffindorgal87 kritters03, mellbell12123, pridechick, proudtobepurple, Mushroomking98, nolechic512, and 2Resonance. _**

_Thank you all, (sorry if I missed any, if I happened two those who were missed are also awesome, ) _

_And to my guest reviewers you all are also awesome and warrent a shout out. _

_Now I have a small little present for all those who have reviewed, alerted, favorited, and even just opened my story. This is the first piece of writing I put on paper for the Character Erin soon after watching Avengers the first time. (She doesn't even have a name yet) Erin started here and though this will later be in the story, I wanted you all to get a preview first for how well you have responded. _

_Anyways I am going to let you all read now! Thanks so much _

_Lots O' Love _

_All4TheBest_

* * *

Bruce Banner turned around after Natasha Romanoff left him alone in the lab to see a small girl perched on the desk in the middle of the room. He raised his eyes at the seemingly comfortable girl. Sitting in her black strait cut jeans light blue tank top and a black shield issue jacket he had seen a few agents dawning that swallowed the girls small frame.

"Hello," He said wondering if he was not hallucinating the small girl's presence. It would be a first but he didn't put it past his mind. Since the appearance of 'the other guy' his mind was all but sane. The small girls smile her blue eyes brightening and her teeth peering from behind her pale lips.

"Hi!" She chirped happily as she swung her legs back and forth her small converse sneakers banging softly on the desk.

"Um, I am…." He began.

"Doctor Robert Bruce Banner but you also the Hulk, You call Hulk the other guy though, I don't know why but I sure you have a reason. Agent Peterson is scared of you, she been tense since you got on the helicarier, She a scardy cat, you no look scary to me." The small girl chirped.

"I, well, you haven't met the other guy. He is a bit more scary," He said turning to start looking for the tesseract.

"Oh You gonna find the tess-er-act that 'sploded last night right, That mean you gonna find Doctor Selvig and Da… Hawkeye," The small said catching herself at the last minute. Doctor Banner raised another eyebrow but didn't comment. She trusted Doctor Banner but others seamed weary of him. So she decided not to tell him anything personal. Just in case she was wrong and he was a bad guy.

"Well, yes I guess I am going to try, I am not sure it is advised that you are here." He said his gaze zeroing in on the small girl.

"It not, but I okay with that," The girl shrugged.

"I am sure you are, still its probaly not safe" he said trying to reason with the small girl.

"You no scare me Doctor Banner, you a good guy, and even if good guys look scary they still good guys and we shouldn't be scared of them. Hulk a good-guy two" Banner stopped and turned to face the girl.

"I believe you are mistaken, the hul… the other guy is not a good guy. He's a… well a monster." Banner explained to the child who just shook her head and jumped down off the counter and walked over to stand next to him tugging softly on his pants so his eyes met hers. At that she smiled once again. This time brighter small dimples peeking out and her eyes brightening.

"A good guy is someone who stops da bad guys, The Hulk a good guy because he stop the bomb-nation and but him 'way. The Bomb-nation is a bad guy so Hulk be a good guy, you get it Doctor Banner. It not complicated" The child explained as if it where the simplest thing in the world.

"I don't think the world Is that black and white kid," He said placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair the slightest.

"Then you need to learn to color in the lines Doctor Banner." She said simply the sentence innocent as a newly bloomed flower. and Banner stopped and turned to the girl. Before shaking his head and continuing to work. It was a few minutes before the child spoke again.

"I think the Hulk is like stich he get mad cause he scared and alone, all he needed in the movie was an Ohana. Maybe you need an Ohana" The girl mused Doctor Banner just raised an Eye brow.

"I can honestly say I do not understand that reference, and I am quite sure that Hulk does not need an Ohana. Whatever that is," The doctor mused.

"Daddy says an Ohana is a family, not a real family but a 'noter kind of family. One where anyone is welcome and no one ever leaves forever, an if someone gotta leave, even if it only for a 'ittle while, we never ever ever forget them, Because familys leave no one behind." The girl explained as If it where the simplest thing in the world.

"So you think the Hulk needs a family. You are a dreamer kid, but I think you are mistaken." He said then there was then bustling outside the lab and the girl tensed.

"I gots to go Doctor Banner, I be back later if I can, Nice to meet you." She explained the doctor just smiled and reached out a hand to the small girl.

"Nice to meet you too, um, I don't know your name." He said as the girl jumped up and grabbed on to the air vent before scrambling up into the maintenance shaft that he just realized was missing a vent. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Kid, Oh I am sorry Doctor Banner I am just, I misplaced something I must be on my way. I am sorry Sir." The woman agent with black hair said as she ran back out of the room. He then saw the girls head peak out of the vent shaft.

"That Agent Peterson, Bye Doctor Banner" the small girl said before disappearing Bruce sat down as the computer ran tests and sighed. He really shouldn't have gotten on this ship. With the small wandering red head to the solider off ice, and even the one eyed director was unsettling.

* * *

_A/N – So there it is, Thank you all for reading. Part two should be uploaded by the end of the week, Sunday at the latest. Keep Being Awesome_

_Lot's O' Love_

_All4TheBest_


	13. Part 2: Chapter 1

A/N – Alright you all officially are the best, not that you weren't before. But I received 12 reviews for last chapter, 12 I expected since it wasn't actually a chapter to get like 2. So thank you all so so so so so much, I know that is a lot of so. I am just so happy ;) Thank you once again.

And now my readers….

PART 2 IS HERE! J

Sorry about the wait, I expected to get this done sooner, and not have the Darcy part, but the chapter was just being a horses butt to write, and I hate uploading chapters with less than 3,000 words. It just doesn't feel right, so I hope I did the prologue of the movie justice and integrated the characters that aren't actually there in fairly well. I am going to try my hardest to stay fairly close to the movie in my story. But subtle things will be changed because the movie is pure genius and I can't bring myself to change a whole lot.

Anyways for the first time in part 2

PLEASE REMEMBER YOUR THREE R'S.

Read, Review, and remember to look for the next chapter.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power. But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his; the universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?

* * *

With Erin and Coulson

Life at a S.H.E.I.L.D Base in the outskirts of Texas was slightly boring for a five year old. Erin came in the lab at around 8 o'clock each morning and sat herself down at the back desk and waited there drawing or listening, sometimes reading but mostly observing. She learned a lot by just watching.

However the small girl would leave around twelve thirty and travel through air ducts and other times joining Agent Coulson in his office playing with blocks or some old game like checkers when Coulson was not doing reports.

"Erin, it's time to go to bed." Coulson said off hand as he stopped talking on the phone and turned to the small girl.

"But I not done drawin' Uncle Phil, can't I wait just a little bit longer." Erin wined sticking out her bottom lip and widening her eyes.

"It is already past your bed time," Coulson added.

"But I wanna wait for daddy, Pwetty pwetty pwease!" Erin said, the five year old begged, she had long since known how to pronounce the word please but knew that her uncle found it harder to stand firm when she said things like pwease.

"Only a few more minutes, so what are you drawing Erin?" Coulson asked off hand as he finished reports. Erin sat across the desk scribbling somthin on the piece of copy paper that she was already handed. Her teeth biting on her tongue that peeped behind her closed lips in concentration, the drawing was not very colorful seeing as she only had blue, red, and black, though she did find a green highlighter.

She had been drawing for the greater part of two hours and had yet to tell the agent what exactly she was doing. Though that may be due to the fact four hours ago the tesseract began acting up and Coulson was not two concerned with the small girl seeing as she was fed, and entertained.

"I draw the 'vengers. See Uncle Phil, I draw the Hulk and the Ironman, I no know what Thor look like but I try draw him, and I draw Captain Rogers America, I not draw mommy and daddy yet but I draw Director Fury Sir, and you and Aunt Ria. See?" Erin said holding up the picture, the people where barely more than stick figures but each person had something that showed the likeness of who the child wanted them to represent. The red stick figure for Ironman, the largest and thickest lines for the Hulk, a cape for Thor and a large square colored in with pencil for his hammer. Then Captain America who was holding the Shield and was drew in Blue pen.

The three agents where all just black stick figures that had faces showing which was which. Fury's eye patch, Maria's Ponytail and a black thing over his own ear showing his com-piece.

"That's good Erin, How about later I label them alright then we can probably copy it." He asked and Erin nodded with a smile before turning her attention back to the piece of paper. He smiled, as he patted the girls head. Erin smiled as she spun around a stray curl bouncing against her nose, her head band and bounced against her small nose. She repositioned the head band making sure the stray curl was pushed back.

"You promise!" Erin yelped moving to stand on the spinning chair much to Coulson's distain.

"Yeah I promise," He laughed.

"You cross your hope to die stick a needle through your eye promise," Erin said and Coulson just arched and he snarled his lip.

"What?" He asked.

"It a promise Uncle Phil, like a pinky promise," Erin explained. "You cross your heart," She explained showing the agent using her right pointer to cross her left breast bone. Phil raised an eyebrow; Erin then took his right hand and moved it so his pointer finger stood up. She then crossed his right shoulder.

"So you cross your heart, and I cross my clavicle," Phil laughed and Erin scrunched her brow.

"A clavicle is a shoulder; a heart is on the left." Coulson explained.

"Oh, o'tay, so cross your heart," Erin instructed and Coulson smiled as he did so.

"There, I promise kid that art is desk worthy," He laughed as Erin through herself into his arms with a giggle. Erin however grimaced when sat down as Uncle Phil answered the phone once again. He had been on it almost all day and Erin was slightly annoyed.

"Uncle Phil" Erin grimaced as a finger was held up in her direction. With a huff she jumped to finish drawing. Soon with a heavy weighted sigh Erin looked up.

"Erin I need you to get to bed now." Coulson instructed.

"But I wanna wait for Daddy," Erin said her eyes wide.

"Erin, bed please," Coulson instructed Erin frowned but moved all the same leaving the picture for the next day. She walked down the halls mist ciaos and once again wondered what was happening. Once to the room she had stayed in she changed to her pajama dress and threw water on her face. She looked at her toothbrush. She was bad with toothpaste so she decided one night without brushing her teeth would not result in cavities. She then took her head band out and climbed into bed. She leaned her head against the pillow. She then whispered her story to herself and hummed her song. Soon she was partially asleep, she was falling into a deep sleep when she was jarred awake.

"Uncle Phil, what wrong?" Erin asked.

"Nothing, Erin I need you to go get owl. We are leaving." Coulson said as simply as she could.

"But, where we go? What wrong? Is daddy coming? " Erin asked standing up game in hand.

"Erin we have got to go." Phil said picking up Erin and grabbing a bag from the floor and dropping it on the bed. He then tossed her owl, Horton book, a few toys, and her father's jacket into the bag.

Erin reached in and unpacked the jacket and pulled it on over nightgown. Her red hair was down covering the bruise on the top of her shoulder. Coulson packed a few clothes closing the bag and pulling it over his shoulder.

He then left the room; Erin reached over and grabbed the picture of her Fifth birthday part. It was her favorite party yet even if it was just her Tasha, Uncle Phil, Aunt Ria, and Dad. Director Fury nodded in once or twice but otherwise stayed indifferent and left the four alone.

However that may be because Erin was certain that the director was the real life version of Mr. Bubbles of Lilo and Stich. She even drew a picture of the director as such and on occasion called him Director Bubbles Sir. She then remembered she left her picture in Coulson's office. That picture was for the hero's the director she couldn't leave it.

"My Picture Uncle Phil," Erin said grabbing the Agent's face in her small hands.

"We don't have time Erin. We need to go; you can draw another one later." He said running fairly fast he seemed tense and frantic. Two terms Erin never put to the usually dry humor and rolling eyes of her favorite and only, honorary uncle. They caught up with another group of agents moving boxes as the base was crumbling.

"Uncle Phil, where Daddy?" Erin asked trying to capture the Agent's attention to no avail.

"Not now," Phil hissed not in anger but rather panic. He was scared so Erin took his cue and pressed no further. Her dad was probably already out. He had to be, after all she knew Uncle Phil knew about Ohana, and he would never leave Daddy behind.

The agents ahead of them tripped and the boxes fell. They moved to gather them.

"No, no, leave them, go now go, go, go." He instructed pushing the men with his free hand he then passed Erin to the only woman of the group and handing the small girl the bag. The lady had dark black hair that was pulled into a fishtail braid and light blue eyes wearing a black pair of cargo pants and a black sweatshirt. She clearly was not used to holding children as Erin struggled in her grasp to keep comfortable.

Then they reached the M35 that would be taking them from base. Erin clambered in first the woman who she was handed to close after as she tried to get Erin in a seat. Refusing the offer and waiting for her uncle Erin stared at the slightly wavering folds that kept her from seeing the base. She could hear her Uncle's voice but was unable to make out the words being said. Though she figured this was the point once the conversation ended and her uncle stepped into the vehicle.

"Director, Director Fury, do you copy?" He asked his voice still slightly frantic as he sat down. Erin sat on his lap. Knowing it wasn't the safest thing but not wanting to be any farther away from him.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" She heard the Director's voice on the other side of the radio she however didn't jump or move. She just relaxed once again willing her body to once again fall asleep.

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." She felt the sigh of relief and the held breath exits her Uncle's chest as soon as Aunt Ria answered. It was like the face Tasha made when her dad would walk into the room. Aunt Ria seamed shaken and out of breath, but alive.

Erin in time had learned how important that word was, more so than other five year olds.

Alive, living to fight another day, It was one of the few things she always asked from her family. That they would stay alive. She didn't want to think of a world without one of them. Or even worse a world with just one of them.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." She heard Fury say she guessed they were still talking about the tesseract but as the minutes passed she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take hold of her blocking out all conversations that surrounded her as she rested.

"What do we do?" Was the last thing she heard her uncle murmur and saying the sentence wasn't jarring would be a blatant lie. Phil Coulson always knew what to do. It was inputted into his brain to know the right move to make in every single situation.

If Coulson didn't know what to do who did.

Coulson watched the girl sleeping in his arms. She was different from the small girl he brought to base almost twelve months ago. He had yet to decide if the slight differences in her personality where a good or a bad thing. He however found his lips tight with a smile as he glanced back at her sleeping form.

Face relaxed and stray curl brushing across her cheek. She just seemed so innocent, though scars lightly lined her skin, she seemed peaceful. Serine, in the past few weeks since arriving at the S.H.E.I.L.D base the child seemed to be anything but.

She had very recently been able to sleep through the night without any nightmares jarring the peace. She had also never fallen asleep without the presence of an adult since she was rescued. She usually even had troubles falling to sleep then. He was exceedingly surprised when he entered the room to find Erin asleep and somewhat peaceful.

Even if it had only been 45 minutes since he sent her to bed. Getting out of the vehicle and to the quinjet was quite easy Erin barely even shifting in her sleep. She seemed to have fallen into deep sleep and he hoped she would stay that way for a while. He had a call to make and a consultant to annoy.

Instructing Agent Peterson, the dark haired agent he handed Erin to originally, to take the child to room 3253 and to watch the child until further notice, Peterson was not very happy with her job description. Coulson left the agent and the child pulling out his phone before he hit the bridge.

He nodded to an agent who then connected him to the goons that where holding Natasha with a click of the button. He then began his tirade on how he would blow them up before they hit the lobby and watched from live feed as the phone was handed to Natasha.

"You have got to be kidding me right now," The red head quipped going on about how she was on a mission.

"Agent Barton has been compromised" he said after a few minutes of listening to her rambles He could feel Natasha tense on the other end.

"Let me put you on hold." She breathed out and then proceeded to handle the situation Coulson just nodded and waited as the familiar sound of Natasha beating up men floated through the phone. Ignoring the fact no arrows where whipping though the air.

"Where is Barton now," Was her next question.

"Which one," Coulson asked and was met with deadly silence.

"Erin is on the Helicarier, she's safe, Clint, we lost contact." He explained quickly.

"I'm on my way in. Anything you need me to do," She asked off hand.

"Get the big guy." Coulson suggested.

"Phil, you know Stark doesn't trust me as far as he can throw me." Natasha quipped sounding a bit more like herself.

"No I got stark, you get the big guy."

"bozhe moĭ" 'My god' The Russian sighed.

"udacha" 'good luck' Coulson said with a smile.

* * *

With Darcy Lewis

_Dear Journal,_

_Yes Journal because no matter what anyone says you are not a diary. You are a journal, a small extension of my mind used only to keep me sane. Or at least that is what Jane thinks you will help me do. So yeah, anyways. Where was I, oh yes?_

_Dear Journal, _

_I am now officially scared out of my ever loving, Norse God tazing, pop tart and coffee run mind. Why you ask. I HATE FLYING! Well not that I have actually flown, no 'hold on I will use 'Hammer that I still can not pronounce' to fly us away' experiences under my belt unlike that of my best friend._

_ No I am scared of airplanes; you know the metal death traps most people use for long distance transport. I also am not a huge fan of not being near people. So as I sit, alone, in the seat next to the one closest to the terminal. As I try and fail not to seam completely out of place I keep my eyes down casted focused solely on the carpet trying not to draw attention to myself. _

_The carpet is blue with multi-colored streaks and takes most of my attention; the other thing that caught my eye is the 'workstation' where I have decided no one works. I however did wish people did not hover there because my phone is almost dead and I know for a fact if Jane or my Mom try to contact me and my phone is dead, I am dead. _

_I see a small girl who can't be four years old staring out the window awaiting the arrival of someone. A man stands next to her in a suit with the letters ABQ stitched in to his jacket. I wonder why the girl is there and where her family is. _

_Surely she is too small to fly alone. She stares out the window captivated by the planes taking off and I find myself watching them as well. Sure I hate flying, but it's still fun to watch. Kind of like Fear Factor, I mean that is an amazing show, love to watch it, would never participate, even if the prize money would pay off my student loans. _

_Debt ….. Slug Eating _

_It really isn't that hard of a decision. Soon the previous flight lets out and people file from the plane in a mad dash to make it to their luggage first though in my experience the one who gets there first is always the one waiting the longest. Where are they all rushing to anyways. The one's in suits are probably going to a hotel or to the office, the people coming from or starting vacation should take it easy. Vacations don't last that long. Take in every moment. There were a few that wore military uniforms, probably returning from deployment. I understood rush, my Uncle Alexander was in the military he was a foot solider in the 107 for a while. He moved to new Mexico after he retired though. Gram and Gramps never seemed so proud as when he stepped out of that terminal. _

Darcy Lewis stopped writing and chewed on the edge of her pen thinking. She then began to doodle in the margins.

"Darcy Lewis," A man called clad in a suit. Darcy stood to face him. "My name is Agent Williams I work for S.H.E.I.L.D" He began. The man was quite large and Darcy guessed he was former marine. He just held an air of pride around him. The semper-fi tattooed on his wrist was a dead giveaway.

"The people who stole my iPod," Darcy growled still quite sore about that.

"Everything should have been returned ma'am, however you are in danger. I am here to escort you to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters unless you would like to join Doctor Foster in Norway." The agent said in a monotonous voice.

"Which is closer?" Darcy asked.

"Headquarters," The agent answered dryly.

"Then lead the way Secret agent man," Was Darcy's answer.

"Of course Miss. Lewis Please follow me," He instructed turning to leave. Darcy took her journal and balanced it in her hand writing down as she followed.

_Forget fear of flying, fear of suited men who look like they could snap me in half, much higher, put both together. Well as Jane would say. _

_Darcy * Plane * Secret Agent to the second = one shit load of trouble, and someone is getting tazed _

* * *

A/N – Yea the first chapter is done J And I am finally in movie verse, I may be a bit slow with updates because I really want to do the movie justice and despite the 8 times I have seen the movie I do not completely trust my mind to remember the details. So updates may be slow until I have the movie on DVD, I at least won't go into the battle of Manhattan until such time as I have the DVD. Thank you all for reading. Please leave a review.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest.

Ps - for the uncanny resemblance of Fury and Bubbles (especially once Bubbles looses his sunglass lense) see here ?q=Lilo+and+Stich+Bubbles+one+lense&s=img&rlz=0&babsrc=NT_ss the first two pictures. It is weird.


	14. Part 2: Chapter 2

A/N – Hello faithful readers. I am back once again. This chapter has the Bruce Part in it though it's a bit different. Erin also meets another Avenger :-P guess who? This chap is mostly dialogue sorry.

Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter. Those are the 3 R's

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Agent Peterson was freaking out; somehow she had managed to lose a five year old girl. She ran down the halls of the helicarier trying to figure out where the girl could be. She had no idea who the kid was so she couldn't well ask someone. And she was clueless to where the girl could be.

She tried to remember when exactly she lost the kid. It was after the kid woke up and changed. She attempted to envision the girl in the outfit the small child chose for the day but it was a helpless attempt. Agent Peterson was not paying attention, one thing, she had to do one thing, watch the kid, and what does she do she loses her.

Coulson was gonna have her ass for this.

"Kid, If you come back I will get you ice-cream." She attempted.

Erin sat high in the maintenance shaft watching Agent Peterson walk around the halls frantically searching for her. She knew that she would get in trouble for making the Agent worry but she was beyond caring about punishment. However as she balanced against her knees legs twisted Indian style her small hands gripping the vent she couldn't hide her smile.

This was too much fun.

"Hey Peterson, you hear the hulk's in his cage." Another agent quipped. In response the dark haired Agent quivered.

"I hate the fact we let that monster on board. I don't care if he's not had an incident in a year, he gets out and he will destroy this place in the blink of an eye." Peterson said turning to face the man.

"I think the whole initiative is hilarious I mean, first we got the lab and gamma experiments, next slut the spy, theres talk there gonna throw in hunk of junk, and thunder lord as well. You better get used to bowing." The new agent said Erin tightened her grip on the vent though not enough to draw attention to herself.

"I don't see how that is any different for you Agent Matthews." Erin heard Natasha say. She almost jumped at the fact her mom was standing but feet away. She scrambled down to the bathroom vent and smiled when she saw the stalls surrounding the vent where empty, she took off the simple vent cover and slowly lowered herself so she was balancing over the stall she then fixed the vent and jumped down smiling as she had gotten away with it. She opened the stall door to see someone staring back at her.

"Please tell me that S.H.E.I.L.D doesn't recruit agents as young as you." The woman said.

"I no agent," Erin said.

"Ahh, then what was your whole 007 move back there?" She said pointing to the vent. Erin crossed her arms in defiance before realizing that the woman was not being mean, or accusing her of anything. She was just asking a question. Erin then thought of the '007' move and realized, she had no idea what the woman was talking about.

"Huh," Erin said dropping her arms.

"You don't know who 007 is," The fairly eccentric woman asked.

"No, I no know who 007 is," Erin said fairly simply.

"British dude, saved the queen a lot. Come on next you're gonna tell me you don't know who Jason Borne is." The woman said failing her arms.

"He an agent too," Erin asked eyes full of wonder.

"Kinda a bit rouge though. You really don't know who he is, famous book character played by Matt Damon in the movies." The woman said searching for a spark of recognition in the girls eyes but found none. "Do you know of any super-secret agent movies kid?" The woman asked slight upset.

"I know Oso, I no watch him but MJ say that he a secret agent bear." Erin said simply.

"Oso, I must say who ever made that stretched on their creativity." The woman mused sarcastically.

"Nuh uh, Oso just mean bear in Spanish." Erin explained to the woman as if she truly though the name was clever.

"I know kid, it was sarcasm," The woman brushed off.

"What scar-spasm," Erin asked simply forgetting what she had left her perch in the vents in the first place.

"Not important, you know any other?" The lady asked.

"Mr. Bubbles, he a super-secret agent or at least that what daddy says." Erin said proudly resting her weight on the balls of her feet.

"Okay Mr. Bubbles, um what movie is Mr. Bubbles from?" The lady asked perplexed at the odd name.

"He from Lilo and Stich," Erin announced proudly, being the child's favorite movie at the time.

"Litch and Stilo," The woman asked messing up the names on purpose after seeing the joy even mentioning the movie brought to the child.

"No no silly Lilo and Stich, you know stich the Alien dog who act all bad and have six arms. He get all sugary and walk around all funny like this." Erin said raising her arms and walking in the manor stich used to destroy his model of san-Francisco making odd moaning noised all the while attempting to sound like a monster. It however was an ill attempt. Erin's voice was still fairly high pitched and seamed out of place. As did the piggy tails that her air was pulled in to save for her bangs. She then looked up at the woman and grabbed the strangers hand.

"You try, garrrrr," Erin said continuing her weird walk. The woman laughed but joined none the less in the odd dance.

"Agent Romanoff she probably just had to use the restroom, I swear she was standing right behind me, she must have," Agent Peterson explained as Natasha swung open the bathroom door and bit back the smile that came to her face as she watched Erin.

"Mommy, I stitch like hulk, garrrrr!" Erin said spinning around and collapsing in Natasha's arms before being placed on the red head's hip.

"Seems like you're having fun," Natasha said.

"Yup yup yup, I like OO7, the miss said so… she think I an agent like you an daddy," Erin explained pointing to the brunet who was now fixing her hair and trying to hide her blush.

"007 huh, he's a super-secret agent. Why would someone think you were a super-secret agent. Natasha joked though the question made both other women in the bathroom uncomfortable. One because she did not want the other agent to know she lost her daughter, and the other not wanting to be in trouble for talking to the kid.

"Cause I 'round the vents like daddy," Erin said proudly placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her small chest. Forgetting the fact she was not supposed to be in the vents.

"You where around the Vents," Natasha said glaring at Agent Peterson.

"Yup I be just like daddy, I have his jacket and everything. I no have a bow though. I no find it," Erin explained before she took in a sharp intake of breath. Natasha then realized the fact that Erin did have on Clint's jacket, the black piece of fabric swallowing the girl whole.

"YOU HOME MOMMY, Yous back yous back, and your hair short 'gain." Erin said the fact that Natasha was there just dawning on the small child.

"Yes Erin I am back, and yes my hair is shorter, I can't say the same for you now can I." Natasha said running a hand down Erin's pigtails that fell past the girls shoulder.

"If you back, does dat mean Daddy here two. Is daddy here?" Erin rambled quickly her face lighting up at the prospect of her father being aboard the helicarier. The image was heart wrenching so Natasha shut her eyes and took a deep breath attempting to hold her together.

'Breaking down will not help Clint,' she told herself. 'Breaking down will not help Erin; it will not help Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner, hell it wouldn't help anyone breaking down was not an option.

"Well no Erin, you father, well he is… he is…" Natasha said searching for the correct words.

"He is what mommy, did he get hurted when everything 'splode last night." Erin asked her eyes wide.

"No Erin, he didn't get hurt, he… well he had to chase the bad guys." She said she hated lieing to Erin but it hurt to much to tell the truth.

"He is making sure the bad guys stay far far away from us here." Natasha continued.

"But he no say goodbye." Erin said slight tears forming in her eyes.

"It came up quickly he didn't have time." Natasha explained.

"But he always say goodbye." Erin said her voice broken.

"I know Erin, I know, but I promise you dorogaya _'sweetheart'_ he is safe and will be home soon alright," Natasha mused running her hand though Erin's hair.

"He gonna call later still right," Erin said her voice now full of hope.

"No Erin," Natasha said with a sigh. She took a deep breath before beginning again. "He isn't going to be able to call later; this is a no contact mission." Natasha said knowing Erin understood that.

"How long he gone for." Erin asked in a slightly demanding manner.

"I don't know Erin." Natasha said her hand landing on Erin's cheek smiling sadly as Erin leaned into the touch.

"You gonna stay," Erin asked.

"Yes Erin I am gonna stay, but I have stuff I have to do so I am going to need you to stay with Agent Peterson for now alright." Natasha explained.

"No but I wanna stay with you mommy." The child said grabbing to her mother's brown leather jacket.

"I am sorry Sovenok, 'baby owl' you can't. I will see you later though. Be a good girl for Agent Peterson, Natasha said moving to hand Erin to Agent Peterson and kissing her head before taking her leave. As soon as the Black Widow was out of eye sight Erin was placed back on the ground.

"Do I get ice-cream now," Erin asked.

"You heard that why you little brat." Agent Peterson growled.

"She isn't a brat because you tried to bribe her." The other woman stepped to Erin's defense.

"Yeah what would you know" Agent Peterson said Erin slowly backed away. She liked the new lady but she did not like Agent Peterson. So quietly making sure neither saw her she slipped back into the vent system with a soft silent giggle.

"Wait where is the brat," Agent Peterson said.

"She is not a brat, and she has a name." The other brunette defended.

"Why do you care," Agent Peterson asked.

"Kid come here please." She screamed into the air. Erin still silently laughed up in the vent and shook her head though no one could see her. The other woman began laughing as well.

"Do you find this funny Agent," Agent Peterson said.

"Not an Agent, and yes this is hilarious. You can't even keep track of a child, and you are supposed to protect civilians. It is pathetic, You are so incompetent that yes it is funny." The woman explained.

"You're a Civilian," Agent Peterson said.

"Yup a recent college grad, as civilian as it gets, Agent" The woman mocked.

"Who are you," Agent Peterson asked.

"Darcy Lewis. Why don't you check the vents she was there last time?" The woman Darcy suggested and Erin's breath caught in her throat. She liked exploring, she liked being in the vents. If Agent Peterson found her she would have to stay ground level.

"Why in the hell would she do that, she just got caught in the vents. I am gonna go look for her," Agent Peterson said .With a satisfied smile Erin moved back slowly trying to figure out if the lady Darcy was actually as nice as she thought. After all Erin could have gotten caught because of her.

So Erin scoped out the helicarier more ended up hearing her mother's voice as she explained something to whoever was with her. Erin carefully removed the vent cover and glanced down hoping not to be caught. Her mother turned to leave and the Doctor turned his back. In one swift movement Erin was perched on the table staring at the man in a purple shirt and brown pants.

She knew immediately who he was. Uncle Phil made sure she knew the avengers for the sole reason he was slightly obsesses with the aforementioned scraped initiative. He still however talked to Erin about it a lot. Bruce Banner turned around after Natasha Romanoff left him alone in the lab to see a small girl perched on the desk in the middle of the room. He raised his eyebrows at the seemingly comfortable girl. Sitting in her black strait cut jeans light blue tank top and a black shield issue jacket he had seen a few agents dawning that swallowed the girls' small frame.

"Hello," He said wondering if he was not hallucinating the small girl's presence. It would be a first but he didn't put it past his mind. Since the appearance of 'the other guy' his mind was all but sane. The small girls smile her blue eyes brightening and her teeth peering from behind her pale lips.

"Hi!" She chirped happily as she swung her legs back and forth her small converse sneakers banging softly on the desk. Erin watched the doctor as he seemed to stiffen in her presence.

"Um, I am…." He began.

"Doctor Robert Bruce Banner but you also the Hulk, Uh…. Agent Coulson talk 'bout you." Erin said catching her slip up.

"You know Agent Coulson?" The Doctor asked in response Erin shook her head happily.

"How nice," Banner said with a sigh

"He say you call Hulk the other guy though, I don't know why but I sure you have a reason. Agent Peterson and her friend is scared of you, she been tense since you got on the helicarier, but you no look scary to me." The small girl chirped.

"I, well, you haven't met the other guy. He is a bit more…. scary," He said turning to start looking for the tesseract.

"Oh You gonna find the tess-er-act portal thingie that 'sploded last night right," The small girl chirped happily. Doctor Banner raised another eyebrow but didn't comment. Though he wondered how much the girl, who couldn't be older than five knew. Erin bit her lip before she said anything else she trusted Doctor Banner but others seamed weary of him. Just in case she was wrong and he was a bad guy.

"Well, yes I guess I am going to try, I am not sure it is advised that you are here." He said his gaze zeroing in on the small girl.

"It not, but I 'kay with that, You no scare me Doctor Banner, you a good guy, and even if good guys look scary they still good guys and we shouldn't be scared of them. Hulk a good-guy two" Banner stopped and turned to face the girl.

"I believe you are mistaken, the hul… the other guy is not a good guy. He's a… well a monster." Banner explained to the child who just shook her head and jumped down off the counter and walked over to stand next to him tugging softly on his pants so his eyes met hers. At that she smiled once again. This time brighter small dimples peeking out and her eyes brightening.

"A good guy is someone who stops da bad guys, The Hulk a good guy because he stop the bomb-nation and but him 'way. The Bomb-nation is a bad guy so Hulk be a good guy, you get it Doctor Banner. It not complicated" The child explained as if it where the simplest thing in the world.

"I don't think the world Is that black and white kid," He said placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair the slightest.

"Then you need to learn to color in the lines Doctor Banner." She said simply the sentence innocent as a newly bloomed flower and Banner stopped and turned to the girl.

"I think the Hulk is like stitch he get mad cause he scared and alone, all he needed in the movie was an Ohana. Maybe you need an Ohana" The girl mused Doctor Banner just raised an Eye brow.

"I can honestly say I understand that reference, and I am quite sure that Hulk is not understand, does not need an Ohana. Whatever that is," The doctor mused.

"An Ohana is a family, not a real family but a 'noter kind of family. One where anyone is welcome and no one ever leaves forever, an if someone gotta leave, even if it only for a 'ittle while, we never ever ever forget them, because familys leave no one behind." The girl explained as If it where the simplest thing in the world.

"So you think the Hulk needs a family. You are a dreamer kid, but I think you are mistaken with the hulk." He said then there was then bustling outside the lab and the girl tensed.

"I gots to go Doctor Banner, I be back later if I can, Nice to meet you." She explained the doctor just smiled and reached out a hand to the small girl.

"Nice to meet you too, um, I don't know your name." He said as the girl jumped up and grabbed on to the air vent before scrambling up into the maintenance shaft that he just realized was missing a vent. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Kid, Oh I am sorry Doctor Banner I am just, I misplaced something I must be on my way. I am sorry Sir." The woman agent with black hair said as she ran back out of the room. He then saw the girls head peak out of the vent shaft.

"That Agent Peterson, she yucky, see you later Doc…" the small girl said before disappearing Bruce sat down as the computer ran tests and sighed. He really shouldn't have gotten on this ship. With the small wandering red head to the solider off ice, and even the one eyed director was unsettling.

Erin continued her exploration of the Helicarier air vents until she came upon a small training room. It wasn't the major training room rather a smaller one more than likely used for only certain agents. Erin removed the vent cover, happy that none where bolted shut, and climbed on to a support beam not too far from the vent. She ventured to the middle of the beam before sitting down. Only one person was in the training room.

Erin recognized him as Captain Steve Rogers, America, Sir, well really she didn't know what to call him.

"You know some people call spying rude." The Captain said his back still turned to Erin. In truth he thought the red hair belonged to that of a fellow Avenger and not a child.

"I no spyin' I watchin'," Erin protested softly from her perch, hearing the child voice Steve whipped around and took in the sight of the small girl perched about three feet above him.

"Watching without the consent of the person you are watching can be considered spying. To some," he explained.

"You no want me watch," The child said slightly crestfallen.

"It's fine your already here. I bet people are looking for you though." Steve commented taking the tape off his knuckles.

"Dey are, I no care though, you army Captain Steve Rogers America Sir, you a 'venger." Erin said very simply.

"Um, what did you call me?" Steve said raising an eyebrow.

"Army Captain Steve Rogers America, Sir, yous a sir cause yous high ranking like Director Fury, Sir, but yous got a lot a names, so yous Captain Steve Rogers America Sir, or Captain America Steve Rogers Sir, or Captain Sir America Steve Rogers, Or….." Erin began to ramble all in one breath.

"I get it theres a lot of variations." Steve said craning his neck to look at the girl.

"Tons, Mr. Captain Steve Rogers America Sir, was fightin' germ-any bad." Erin asked a pause between syllables.

"Kind of, when I fought them some German's weren't being very nice to others." Steve explained not knowing how much to tell the small girl.

"Was Hydra really really bad, like the kind of bad that is really hard to get rid 'a? Daddy and Mommy have fought really really bad guys, they have bad dreams cause of it. Do you have bad dreams 'bout hydra?" The child asked and Steve was slightly taken aback. Hydra how did the girl know about that, and bad dreams. Sure since the war not dreaming of Red Skull had proved to be quite the challenge but…

"I seen yous when you have bad dreams, I no mean to. It before you wake up." The child explained moving to the edge of the rafter and perching on the support beam in between the rafter and the pole and then swinging down to the ground.

"I trip and end up in you room when goin to see Daddy after he gots hurted. Yous havin' a bad dream, I try make bad dream go way. I sorry you have bad dreams, they no fun." The child continued Steve just stared at the small girl.

"Well they come with the territory unfortunately." Steve murmured.

"What a tora-tory?" Erin asked fumbling over the word.

"It's a well, um, a…." Steve began before an agent walked into the room and cleared his throat.

"Captain Rodgers, um Director Fury wants you on the bridge sir." The man said before turning to the small child.

"Erin um Miss. Barton, I am sorry about your Dad. He was a good Agent," Erin's eyes widened and a lump grew in her throat.

"What happened to daddy, mommy said he on undercover mission. Mommy say he gonna be back soon. What happened to my daddy," The child said and before he left Captain Rogers entered the hall with a vow of silence for the young girl. He remembered all too well when he lost his father.

* * *

A/N – There it is please read, review and remember to look for the next chapter. AFTER ALL THOSE ARE THE 3R'S, I don't who why I wrote that all in cap-lock I just wanted to.

Lots 'o Love

All4TheBest


	15. Part 2: Chapter 3

A/N – Hello reader's I am back with my last installment before the school year starts. L I will be busier as the school year begins but I will still try to update at least once every few weeks if not more, though it will more than likely be more.

Anyways I have 96 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! 96, that means if it I get 4 more reviews I will have 100 reviews. J 100 Reviews which will make me happy, I never expected to even get 20 reviews for this story so I am ecstatic with the 96 I have received.

Anyways as always please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter.

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS or any Dialogue you recognize, (which there will be a lot)

Lots 'o Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Silent tears and body racking heaved sobs surged through five year old Erin Barton clad in dark jeans and purple shirt, her small feet covered in ankle high converse that flapped open lazily. She was wrapped up in a S.H.E.I.L.D Issue jacket that at one time belonged to her father. Her red curly hair caked on her face by her tears and face covered by cascading curls, her small hands shook slightly as she stared at them picking the small amount of calluses she had grown. Most over the pads of her fingers from trying to learn how to play guitar. She sat on the highest rafter she could find in the Helicarier, this one just happened to be near a fairly large window that her gaze avoided. She heard approaching footsteps. She turned her small head and then went back to staring at her hands.

"Agent Coulson," She said her voice laden with a professional tone that stood out of place. The Agent walked over to the girl, holding on to the roof that was in arm's length. Phil Coulson was not afraid of heights; however he was not the keenest on being this high up or this close to windows. He had gotten used to it over time though. This specific rafter was also the favorite of Erin's father.

"No need for formalities Erin, no one else is here." He said as he gripped on to a support beam, seconds' ladder the girl scrambled to her feet and had smashed into his legs holding the back of his thighs tightly.

"Uncle Phil," she whispered Phil smoothed down her hair.

"How about we sit," Agent Coulson said sliding down to sit on the rafter; Erin smiled and plopped down as well. Dangling her feet off the rafter and swinging lazily her gaze locking back on hands. He took his own hand and stopped the girl.

"Those are gonna be a pain to grow back," He said with a soft smile and Erin sighed placing hands on the rafter.

"You scared of heights Uncle Phil," Erin asked looking up at the suit clad agent. Her normally bright blue eyes were slightly clouded and her small hand balled into a fist as she rubbed her eyes trying to will away the sleep and tears that filled them.

"No, I just don't find comfort in perching on rafters. I am getting more and more used to them however, this is your father's favorite spot on the Helicarier as well." Phil said with a smile, He noticed Erin recoil away from him and scoot the slightest bit away from his side. She then pulled her feet to rest on the rafter and pulled herself to her feet walking away from the agent.

"Don't you mean was," Erin said with a sniffle, Phil's eyes widened before they narrowed smaller than slits. He moved to his feet as well.

"I mean is Erin, was is past tense." He said trying to sound indifferent knowing that lately the girl seemed to flub her tenses, hoping this was one of those times.

"But, the o'der agents' they say he gone," Erin said swallowing hard as a hint to the tears weighing her voice.

"Erin, he…. He's not gone Erin, that agent was wrong he was…..well compromised…" He began wondering how the girl knew this in the first place.

"What that mean?" She asked her gaze away from the agent once again.

"It means, that he is acting against his will," he said trying his best to explain it to the five year old. Still wondering what Agent had told the five year old.

"It mean he bad doesn't it. It mean he left and never come back, it mean he a bad guy 'gain. He said he never be bad guy 'gain…." Erin said tears now freely streaming down her face. Agent Coulson gripped Erin's arm and pulled the small girl into his chest as she then nestled into the crook the shoulder of his jacket. He held her tight to him.

"He no takes me with him… he gone forever and I'm here." Erin cried though her face was void of tears her small body no longer holding any, Coulson began to run his fingers through the girl's curly hair. He then pulled her into his lap arms holding her close to him arms crossed in seat belt fashion across her back.

"Erin, look at me," He whispered, "look at me," the child glanced up her eyes clouded with unwept tears.

"No matter what happens your father is a good man, you know that right." He began, he knew very well of Clint's fear of what would happen if Erin ever found out at one point he was a bad guy. Erin looked up at the agent and nodded as Phil moved his right arm to rest on her shoulder and brushed her red curls out of her face. She nodded her head as she rested her hands limply on his shoulders.

"Good because he is, right now, he just has forgotten the good in him." He explained.

"But what if he never comes back, what if he stays a bad guy forever and forgets about me and Mommy and all of his friends here? What If he go so bad he forget how to be good? What if he not ever 'members?" The child asked.

"Erin, you see, this world, it isn't as black and white as some would like you to believe and it isn't as easy as coloring in the lines." He said with a knowing smile.

"You heard that," Erin blushed from embarrassment.

"I know all, you should know that by now Erin," He said with a light chuckle.

"But why isn't the world black and white, why can't it be simple?" Erin asked.

"Because Erin, the thing is, there is good and bad in all of us, things that can make us heroes or villains, things that can destroy us or make us stronger. We all have the ability to be a hero or a villain; we choose which path we want. It is our decisions that make us what we are." He explained.

"Do you understand,"

"Um-hum, we have to choose our path, Like the wood poem you like," the girl said her tone more clear and controlled.

"Two roads di-verse-ed in a yellow wood…." She said with a smile recalling the old poem that sat on Coulson's desk and the child would always ask him to read when they got the chance. He would happily oblige taking the girl into his lap and reciting the poem almost by heart.

"Exactly Erin, two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And I, I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference,' Being a good guy is kind of like taking the less traveled road. Sometimes we forget and sometimes we want to hide from our selves, but in the end, we will always be heroes. Because we in the end we will always choose the right road. No matter how far it seems we have strayed, or how hard it is to remember, when someone needs us we will always come through." Coulson continued, it sounded odd to be explaining such a concept to such a young child but he had to. After all this Is no normal child.

"But…."

"Erin, didn't your father say he would always come back?" The agent asked though he already knew the answer. Erin just nodded her head.

"And has he ever not come back before," The agent asked and once again a shake of the small girls head was the answer.

"No," Erin sighed.

"So, what makes you think that he will break the promise now, he is just running a bit late is all."

"Uncle Phil, the man from as-guard have the Test-er-act, daddy's running more than a little late." The child said with a soft chuckle.

"Is that so, well, I guess it is. He will be here soon don't fret my pet. After all the avengers can't save the word without him," Coulson asked a smile tugging at his own lips as he clambered down from the rafters holding Erin on his hip.

"I'd like to see 'um try." Erin said with a large yawn.

"Erin why don't you get some sleep hun," He asked collecting the girl into his arms.

"But the bad guys hurts me when I sleepin'" She said simply pulling herself back into the Agent's arms, her head drooping to rest on his shoulder and her arms slouching against his back.

"I know Erin, why don't you try to close your eyes. I got you" Coulson said softly stroking the girls' hair and standing up carrying back into the halls. At first she kept her vice grip on the older man's suit shirt pulling the fabric in an odd way. Her head nestled deeply into the crook of his neck her red hair brushed behind her ear.

"'tory," Erin asked softly voice laden with sleep.

"I think I know one, how much do you know about what happened in New Mexico," He asked with a soft smile running his hand though the girl's hair.

"Not much," The small voice answered.

"Well then my little Er-Bear (a/n – said like care-bear without the c) let me tell you what happened on the way there…" He said with a smile.

* * *

Natasha knew something was wrong when she saw Coulson standing on the landing pad of the helicarier with the team that was going to escort Loki to his 'cage'. She nodded to him and he signed the word for sorry, leaving the still tense Captain and the overly loud Thor she stalked over to her long time handler. Allowing the men to stalk off before her into the meeting room.

"Why's Fury got you top side?" She asked.

"He doesn't," He said motioning the two cups stacked on top of each other in his hand picking up the one balanced on top and handing to the Russian.

"Coffee Break,"

"How nice, what went wrong now, you usually don't start conversations with the word sorry unless we are about to be ambushed on a mission. In which case standing on a roof, well we both know that's a bad idea." Natasha said leaning against the wall of the closed in roof staring at Phil.

"Erin knows,"

"Fuck,"

"She's fine now and asleep in your quarters I know you're gonna get down time at some point and figured you wouldn't want her to far off." Coulson continued ignoring Natasha's interjection.

"What happened?"

"Rodriguez gave his condolences, He didn't realize Erin didn't know," Coulson stated simply.

"What in the hell, and where was Peterson?" Natasha asked,

"Looking for Erin," Coulson said still offhandedly Natasha turned to glare at him, "disappeared back into the vents," He said still not addressing the situation at hand. Erin loved the vent system but it was unsafe for her to navigate alone. What if she were to have come across the cage, or the R&D section, or the bridge, all could be dangerous for an over curious five year old.

"Agent Romanoff, you are needed at the bridge," Fury said over the communication unit that both Agent held.

"We will talk later alright, for the moment we kind of have an asgardian to look after." Coulson said tossing his now empty coffee into the can behind him, Natasha made her way to the bridge.

"You coming?" Natasha asked turning to Phil.

"Stark's landing soon, I have to escort him to the bridge." Coulson shrugged.

"More like make sure that he doesn't break into any secure files before he gets there." Natasha scoffed.

"Same thing,"

* * *

As Director Fury questioned the fugitive Steve Roger's watched the rest of the group rather than Loki. He knew that nothing to interesting was being done and he had long since learned how to listen to one thing and watch another. He watched Bruce as his hands subconsciously tightened into fist, specks of green where filling the _partially _level headed scientist brown eyes as he did.

Thor was also turned away from the screen though he was watching outside his body also tense for different reasons. It wasn't the anger the doctor held it was sorrow and confusion. The rumored god of thunder, Steve was getting used to calling him that, seamed conflicted. He seemed caught between family and his word. From what he understands the man promised to protect 'midgard' with his live, though it wouldn't surprise Steve if he made the same promise to the man now in the cage. Family is funny like that.

He remembered he made a similar promise to Bucky years ago, after the serum, after saving him from Hydra. Steve vowed to protect his long time best friend with his life, a promise an effort that was, in the end, in vain.

His eyes then traveled to the only woman in the group who looked mad, though not at the pressing situation rather something else, the red head also seamed exhausted. Her elbows resting on the table next to the screen and her hands flipping around a pen she must have swiped from an agent. He watched Natasha turn to Banner, he looked back to the doctor who now had his eyes glaring at the god goosebumps on his skin and his hands slightly bending the chair under his grasp. He decided to tune back into the conversation the Director was having with Loki.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" He heard, The captain had never been one for language arts, usually being caught doodling in the class instead of actually doing work so the technical definition was beyond him. Though the word lost did seem to describe the people sitting around the table.

Thor was lost in morality, Banner lost in purpose, himself lost in time. he didn't know about Natasha, she seemed to fit into S.H.E.I.L.D fairly well, but a part of him knew she had to be lost in some since of the word. Not all dames where agents, and he could not imagine small girls even now ever wishing to be agents when they grew up. Something sent her on the path she was on and since he would never push her to tell him he accepted he would never know.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Doctor Banner said with a sigh Steve looked down to the screen to see that it was gone, New Technology. Time for strategizing he figured.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." He murmured mostly to himself but the other three people turned their attention to him, "So," he said slipping back into Captain America, which was the only thing that felt right since he awoke, "Thor, what's his play?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead the against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor stated simply as if it were a normal thing.

"An army, from outer space?" He sighed a bit skeptically. In his mind Hitler was out for world domination a month ago, now a god from a legend was going to bring aliens to earth.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said the wheels in his brain kicking into overdrive as he began to thimble his fingers in the air. In his mind the odd pattern making complete sense.

"Selvig?" Thor asked almost concerned.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said off handedly his eyebrows furrowing looking for a way to block out those around him so he could concentrate.

"He's a friend." Thor said in as soft of a voice Steve guessed could come out of the large 'god'.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell" Natasha explained still fumbling with the pen before she grasped it tight in her fist, "along with one of ours." She hissed out.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said trying to get back on a topic he was comfortable with. And P.O.W's was not one.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can small crazy on him." Banner huffed coming out from whatever state he was in before.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Thor said moving to threaten the good doctor.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said off handedly, her eyes asking where he placed his loyalties but It not sounding as spiteful as Steve would put it himself.

"He's adopted." Thor said.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" The doctor began thumping his fingers on the table.

" It's a stabilizing agent." Stark said as he stalked into the room Agent Coulson in toe.

"Look, I'm saying, take a weekend; I'll fly you to Portland." He told the agent before returning his attention back to the team.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He said as he approached the table, he then patted Thor on the back,

"No hard feelings, point break, you got a mean swing." He said before turning back to the other three, "Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Steve wondered how many different conversations this man could hold at once.

"Ah- raise the mizzen mast, ship the topsails." He said talking to the other S.H.E.I.L.D agent's who in turned looked as lost as Steve felt,

"That man is playing Galaga." He said pointing to an Agent who quickly ducked his head and tried to hide. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He shrugged then he moved to the command area of the ship, Stark covers one eye. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said with an annoyed tone.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source- of high energy density. Something to- kick start the Cube." Stark explained but Steve was stuck on the name, Barton that is what the agent called the little red head who was sitting on the rafters.

He was half listening as Stark and Banner went back and forth and from the look of it he wasn't the only one. Thor had his head slightly pitched to the side like a lost dog and he was fairly Certain Natasha had blocked them out a long time ago. He looked over to the woman to see Fury place a hand on her shoulder and nod to the coffee in her hand then the door. Steve had seen the motion before in between She then stood up and left the room, no one else seemed to notice her absence.

"Finally. Someone who speaks English." Stark exclaimed bringing Steve back into the conversation at hand.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve murmured.

* * *

A/N - Not until I wrote this did I realize how much Tony talked in that scene. I thank SiOmniaFicta for writing down the script because without that story I would be lost with Dialogue, so thank you so much.

As always please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter.

Lots 'o Love

All4TheBest


	16. Part 2: Chapter 4

_A/N – THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREAMLY SHORT! Just a warning it's about 1,200 words shy of what I usually upload as a chapter. However I don't want to have to end this chapter in an odd place and the next few things that happen are too cohesive to break so this is what I am left with. It is kind of filler but a fluff filled smile tugging filler. I will try to upload the next chapter by the end of next week. Thank you all J_

_Ps. I GOT A HUNDERED REVIEWS! J WELL 105 BUT STILL I AM ESTATIC! You all are too good to me._

_Disclaimer: I own Erin, but no one else._

_Please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter those are the 3 R's._

_Lots 'o Love_

_All4TheBest_

* * *

Walking briskly down the dark hall way that consoled all S.H.E.I.L.D personnel rooms Natasha sung her arms her eyes narrowed just begging to release all the pent up anger she held toward Loki on some unexpecting junior agent. Particularly thigh choke said agent, and the agent in her mind was the one who spilled to Erin. Though be it he was on guard duty or he was ignoring her she did not run across him and was too tired to search for him.

She opened the door to her room with her passcode 28327378 and opened the door. As she stepped into the room she let out a huffed laugh as her lips tug up and she smiles softly, Erin is curled up resting against the head board of the full sized bed. Pillows piled around her in some make shift circle. She had discarded the comforter and instead was content wrapped within the confines of Clint's S.H.E.I.L.D jacket.

Erin's head lay on one pillow as a second covered her face lightly still giving her adequate oxygen. Erin's small hands where on the respective pillows gripping lightly the right lying over her curls and her left elbow against her stomach. Her legs where tucked tight to her chest Her red curls where wild across both white cased pillows and though spastic gave Natasha comfort, Erin was not laying stoic against the mattress and the stoic laying was usually a clear sign of nightmares.

Placing a kiss on the girls curls Natasha then grabbed a sweatshirt and soffee shorts. She slipped into the bathroom and shimmied out of her body suit then tugging the sweatshirt over her head and then the shorts. The sweatshirt was worn its black letters fading into the gray cotton. The collar cut and sleeves slightly stained. Traces of blood or tomato sauce blending together to tell of its story. Washing her face Natasha looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

The sweat shirt that hung off her right shoulder red in clear black letters with golden outlines 'HAWKEYES' and under that a Nike swoosh. The sweatshirt was a gag gift to Clint from Phil soon after the former joined the agency.

Clint had yet to see the sweatshirt worn by anyone without laughing and commenting how both red heads who have worn it were in fact his. Erin commandeered after a particularly brutal mission almost made the small girl loose him. She kept it to remember him until she gave it to Natasha taking a S.H.E.I.L.D jacket instead.

Clint commented that it wasn't Erin's to begin with to which the small girl just placed her hands over his mouth saying that 'Daddy's just kidding'. She fingered the sweatshirt that slumped over her frame as she felt something wet run down her cheek. She brushed it off with the towel. It was just water that was caught in her hairline after she washed her face after all, Natasha Romanoff did not cry, she didn't, she wouldn't, she….. She just couldn't.

Tears burned the back of her eyes and It became increasingly hard to swallow she moved her hand from her curls staring at it as it disappeared in the reflection.

"Mommy, why you thad?" She heard and turned to see Erin holding up a tissue from the tissue box on the toilet. The small girl still looked half asleep though her eyes held concern.

"I'm not sad Erin," She said trying to brush off the comment.

"Yes you is, yous very thad. I know cause yous hand shakin an' yous gonna hurted the skink. Erin said simply and Natasha looked down at her hands that where in fact slightly shaking despite their death grip on the porcelain.

When you do dat at home daddy say I gots ta stay away for a 'ittle bit so he can help. He not hear right now though so I 'taut I could help." Erin explained, Natasha tensed at the simplicity of the girl's words, the fact this seemed normal. Maybe it was normal, maybe the black widow wasn't as put together as she though. Erin slowly placed her hand over Natasha's and then slowly removed them from the sink like guiding a baby's first steps.

She first did the right and let it fall to Natasha side, she did the left but waited a second running her small nails over Natasha's palm and pressing her hand to Natasha's smiling as she did so. Natasha's hands swallowed Erin's the elder woman able to bend her fingers to hold Erin's palm in place.

"Is yous thad cause daddy go bye bye, He be back I knowed it. He gotta come back," The child said with as much conviction as the half sleeping five year old could muster.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be consoling you?" Natasha asked pulling the small girl into a hug.

"I no know, I thory I broked the rules." Erin said resting her head in the nook of Natasha's shoulder. The taller red head smiled.

"It's fine dorogaya," 'sweetheart' Natasha murmured.

"It's but if you didn't stay with Agent Peterson what did you do all day?" Natasha asked pulling the girl back and smoothing down the wild curls near her face.

"I meted Doctor Banner and Captain Steve Rogers 'Merica thir." Erin mumbled into Natasha's collarbone trying to cheer the elder woman up.

"You did, what happened?" Natasha said surprised as if she had just been told she won the lottery. Setting the girl on the bed and pulling another old shirt of Clint's from the drawer and a small black comb with two blue small hair ties wrapped around the base.

"I tolded Doctor Banner hulk needed an ohana, he say he no know what ohana is. I say then that hulk like stitch and he no know who stitch is!" Erin said as if not knowing of her favorite movie characters where some inexcusable crime. Walking back over to the girl she took off the five year old's jacket and jeans first before slipping off the blue undershirt and tugging the large tee over her head.

"What about Captain Rogers," Natasha asked sitting down as Erin slipped her arms into the sleeves before climbing in Natasha's lap with a toothy grin. To this the elder Russian just smirked back as she kissed the small child's head for the second time that night. She then laid her nose against Erin's curls and began to hum as she combed through the girls slightly knotted hair and then began to french braid it into piggy tails.

"I askeded him why he have bad dweams, and if they bout germ-any and bout hydra, he no answer really he, he say it come with the tora-tory, but he didn't es-pain dat either." Erin said simply as her mother braided her hair. The fell in to silence after that, Natasha was about half way through and was sure the girl had fallen asleep when Erin stirred in her lap.

"Mommy, can you t'ing daddy's song?" Erin asked softly Natasha stopped braiding Erin's hair her fingers twisted with in the red curls. Erin never asked anyone to sing her lullaby other than Clint. She never asked and no one attempted to take over the tradition. It was something almost sacred to the two and though the question held no implications it stung.

"Are you sure Erin, I don't have to if you would rather.." Natasha began as she finished the braid and wrapping the other blue tie around it and pulled Erin sideways so her head could rest against Natasha's shoulder.

"I want you t'ing it, It help me go bed," The child explained but Natasha still seamed skeptic.

"Oh, pwease mommy pwease, it keep da bad guys way, pwease." Erin said snuggling deeper into the embrace.

"Alright, I don't know if I know all of it…" Natasha said in a soft whisper as she began to hum the song softly.

"I t'ing once den you m'kay mommy," Erin murmured her voice caught and muffled by Natasha's collarbone. Natasha nodded not sure about her ability to form words at the moment.

"A la nanita,

Nana nanita

Ella Nanita ella,

Mi niña tiene sueno

Bendito sea, Bendito sea," Erin murmured softly her breathing erratic and words in a breathy muffled tone. Natasha began to rub Erin's back as she repeated the all too familiar words.

"A la nanita,

Nana nanita

Ella Nanita ella,

Mi niña tiene sueno

Bendito sea, Bendito sea," Natasha repeated lying down and tucking both herself and Erin under the white down comforter Erin still pressed tightly to her side. Erin's eyes where closed as she finished so she softly murmured the next part of the song before falling into humming it. Feeling the curls shift with the vibration of her lips. Her fingers idly playing with the end of the braids and lulling herself to sleep in the process.

She buried her head into Erin's curls and let out a shaky breath amazed at the fact even though it had to be at least a day since her last bath Erin still smelt like strawberries. Natasha allowed sleep to overcome her as well idly playing with Erin's curls as she did. Neither red head was awoken with bad dreams.

* * *

Erin sat on the bed as she bounced up and down while sitting. Her still slightly damp hair being pulled into a fishtail braid the ends still in wild curls. The small girl was wearing a small pink skirt and a pale blue puff sleeved top with the word Angel printed across the chest a halo around the A. Small light blue lace socks folded over once.

"Alright Erin remember," She began, from her spot kneeling in front of Erin putting on the small girl's shoes.

"No doin nothin' less you say to. I know da rules mommy," Erin said simply, as she reached over to grab her owl as Natasha finished tying her left shoe and moved to pick her up. Resting Erin against her hip Natasha smiled.

"Is that right," Natasha asked as Erin's stomach growled

. "Oh my what was that?" She asked and Erin giggled. Natasha picked Erin up higher and rested her ear on the small girl's stomach that growled again.

"Oh my is there a monster in there? He seems mad." The red head said laughing along with Erin who was practically ready to pop a gasket.

"Monster un-gie mommy, monster un-gie," Erin giggled mushing Natasha's face in her hands. The five year old could say the word hungry but found it more fun to say un-gie.

"Well does the monster have eatin' preferences?" Natasha asked with a smirk,

"PEACHES, PEACHES PEACHES PEACHES!" Erin said and Natasha smiled Erin loved peaches and Natasha smiled as she moved to the door. She knew there where peaches in the cafeteria, Erin however began to squirm as she touched the door knob.

"Mommy wait mommy," Erin said and was wiggling so much Natasha had to set her down in fear of dropping her, the small girl then ran to grab the large black jacket and put it on. Natasha closed her eyes and sighed of course.

"So are we ready now?" Natasha asked. Erin looked down and checked herself over before nodding and being placed back on her Mother's hip smile on her face. Natasha wanted to mirror that smile, but she had a feeling that something was going to go wrong today. And she just couldn't shake it.

* * *

_ A/N – See told you it was short, I am sorry, but thank you to all my reviewers you all are the bees knees _

_Also does anyone recognize the keypad code? 28327378 Huh Huh Huh, think of those odd commercials that spell stuff in there phone number? Do you think you got it, leave answers in review box._

_Please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter those are the 3 R's._

_Lots 'o Love_

_All4TheBest_


	17. Part 2: Chapter 5

A/N- Hello readers, I come with a new chapter for you,J. I did not expect to have this chapter up so early but Hurricane Isaac was on my side, well really it was on the other side of my state but they still let school out for a day and this is what got done. This is really where I begin changing the movie a bit tweaking certain lines and events more to fit what I want to happen.

Oh and a shout out to Mushroomking, Shaneequa, yolynnjones the answer was in fact Budapest.

Now on with the story, Stark was really hard to get to interact with Erin in my mind so I apologize if it is choppy. Oh and for my many automatic locking doors, I needed them, so they are everywhere in this chapter. Okay two places, but still that's a lot. And next chapter is a sad one so I don't know how fast or slow writing it will go. It may be done by the end of the week, it may take me weeks to finish. It depends on how sad I want to be at any given point in time over the next few days of time.

Anyway I am going to stop babbling Please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter those are after all the 3 r's

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Anthony Stark stared at the small girl who had walked in hand laced with Coulson and said Hello to Doctor Banner and giving him a hug, so what if it was one sided. Then proceeded to perch on a desk away in-between the windows of the lab and wait. Apparently R&D needed Coulson help and whoever the child was supposed to be with had handed her to Phil. So Tony just stared at her and the small red head stared back neither speaking.

Steve had just left and Tony had just had tried to make Hulk sound like a hero so Banner was happy for the small girl taking Stark's mind away from his green problem. However the child also seemed to believe Hulk was a good guy so he more than likely should be worried what the two together would try to convince him about 'The Other Guy'. Banner took note of what the two other occupants were doing however just rolled his eyes and continued working. He really didn't need this again.

There was a beep on the monitors and Tony tore his eyes away from the five year old.

"HA, I WIN!" The girl said jumping to her feet so she stood on the desk pumping her fist in the air in triumph. Tony turned back around to the child.

"Wait what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We was playin the starin game an' I won!" Erin said happily as she spun around the small table that was cluttered with paper. Yet somehow she missed every piece without even looking down.

"Wait we were playin' a game. Director Fury sir say mommy says you no play well wit o'ers but you were just playin well. Mommy also say you volley- tile I no know what that mean though. He no tell me," The child commented as she continued to spin.

"Moth, wait a minute, who is your mother," Stark asked with a raised brow at the girl as she continued to spin.

"'Tasha my Mommy, Clint my daddy," Erin said simply she normally didn't tell people but she had known who Tony Stark was for years. He was a topic of conversation a lot and she knew she could trust him. Uncle Phil had told her she would be safe with the two geniuses' which meant that Doctor Banner could be trusted as well, though she wasn't certain if he was even listening to the conversation.

"Tasha as in the black widow, as in master assassin, red head who threatens to thigh choke people on a daily basis is your…. Your mommy, Natasha Romanoff a mommy," Mr. Stark laughed the idea in itself was preposterous. Erin stopped spinning and glared at the man.

Bruce who had just looked over ran a hand threw his hair as walked over and picked the girl off the desk. He then held her arm's length hands under her armpits. As he walked to an unused part of the lab away from the laughing millionaire as he talked to the small red haired.

"No spinning on desks get it," He asked as he walked.

"Got it,"

"Good"

"Bruce I think you are missing the fact that is a miniature assassin."

"I no assassin," Erin said simply still glaring at the genius.

"An assassin but association," Tony corrects himself but Bruce doesn't seem to be paying the other genius much mind on the subject.

"Huh?" Erin asked, the five year old was known to get confused by agents if they rambled too quickly. Her small intelligent yet slightly undeveloped brain was no match for the likes or snark of Tony Stark, so she turned to the other man in the room looking for him to explain.

"Not important," the other scientist said as he continued to scribble down some equation on the note pad in front of him.

"Totally important Banner, Mini assassin I am Tony Stark, better known as…" The genius began bending down to shake her hand.

"Iron Giant," Erin said with a large lop sided full tooth grin.

"No I am Ironman,"

"No Giant,"

"Kid the title is Ironman, you know red and gold, saves the world." He began trying to make the small girl understand.

"No no no, yous Iron Giant." She said simply crossing her arms and sending up a smile. Tony bent down and rested his arms on his knees brow cocked eyes locked on her small form.

"No," He said firmly "I am Ironman," He said simply "Iron-MAN!" He said making sure the small girl herd the second syllable.

"Giant," The child nodded

"Man" Tony corrected before he got an idea.

"Giant," Erin countered.

"Giant," Tony agreed expecting the girl to slip up.

"Exactly you Iron-Giant,"

"No I am Ironman!" He countered.

"Giant,"

"Man" The two went back and forth for a few minutes before Thor entered the lab looking for an update on locating the tesseract. He opened the door and was surprised to see the man of iron fighting with the red haired child.

"Giant"

"Man." Tony said clearly annoyed by this point.

"Young One, I think you misunderstand, true the Man of Stark is larger than you but this does not make him a giant man." Thor bellowed the red head turned to look at who had entered before screaming and running to hide under the desk pulling the oversized jacket over her eyes and slightly shivering.

"Doth I scare the young one?" He asked as Tony fell into a fit of laughter ending up slumped in a chair unable to breathe properly.

"Mini assassin scared by thunder god, priceless." He gasped out between breaths. Banner once again looked up from his work and shook his head moving to retrieve the red head. Recalling his earlier statement, coming here was a BAD idea.

"You do understand we know where you are correct." He asked and the child peered from behind the black fabric. She moved her head to look over his shoulder where a laughing Stark and a confused thunder god stood before looking back at the doctor.

"I no like tun'der 'n light'ning," She said simply Banner nodded children being scared of thunder was nothing new.

"Well there is no thunder or lightning right now so why don't we come out from underneath the table, alright?" He asked with a smile trying to coax the girl out.

"Otkaz!" 'no' She screeched before hiding back behind the jacket. "Otkaz, Otkaz, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," She whispered her body shaking slightly. Bruce moved so he was slightly under the desk as well this was not a normal reaction. Thor looked crestfallen at the small child's reaction to him.

"Well there is no thunder so why are you scared?" He asked.

"Light'nin is electric-cy and electric-sy hurtedted electric-sy bad, so he bad guy." The small girl explained.

"Electricity…" he said softly.

"The avengers are wanted on deck. Um, is everything alright here." Agent Coulson said as he took in the sight. Tony Stark leaning back in a chair laughing, Thor looking slightly confused and hurt, and Bruce leaning down peering under the paper littered desk. He heard a soft whimper and sighed.

Erin.

"I fear I have scared the small one son of coul." Thor said Erin perked up at the name and moved the jacket down to see if in fact her uncle was there. Seeing the familiar suit Bruce moved away and Erin bolted strait into his legs hiding her face in his legs. He leaned over and picked the girl up watching as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Fury wants you on the bridge. Now," He says and Thor is the first out of the room followed quickly by Bruce Tony needs a bit more incentive but he ends up leaving as well. Even after all three Avengers have left Erin's has yet to differ from her defensive position cradled against Coulson's chest.

"Erin, you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked setting her down on a desk standing in front of her so she couldn't move. He eyes stared at the floor trying to keep away from his gaze as she murmured something inaudible.

"You wanna tell me what happened in a way I understand. I speak a few languages but murmuring is not one I am well versed in." He said with a smile that Erin did not return.

"I…got scared," She said taking a deep breath, "light'nin is electric-cy and tun'der sounds like guns." She eleaborated with a nod Coulson moved to sit next to her.

"Just because something can be used for bad, doesn't mean it always is." He said simply, "we talked about that yesterday."

"I know, but, I gots scared and he really BIG, and I, I sorry Agent Coulson." Erin said finally locking gaze with the suited man next to her.

"I am not the one you should say sorry to Erin, you didn't hide from me." He said and Erin nodded. Coulson then stood up and reached out his hand for Erin to grab

"Maybe I could write him a note 'tayin I sorry." The small girl said with a smile as she walked next to him. The fear of meeting the God of thunder far from her mind, she began skipping before they got to Coulson's office on the Helicarier where the agent set the girl up with an apple and a juice box and paper to write said apology note to the God of Thunder.

She sat on the desk across from where he usually sat or where he would if he ever actually stayed on the Helicarier. He however was to in bedded in the lives of the handful of agents he supervises so he doubts he will ever really leave his post given the choice.

"Erin I will be back soon I need you to stay here for a few minutes. Please, don't leave this room."

"I won't, I prom-ice," She nodded.

"Alright, I will hold you to that. And don't close this door it locks from the inside," He instructed Erin nodded and waved as the agent left the room leaving the door slightly cracked. Erin sat there for a good three minutes trying to write an aplology to the God of thunder with the very few words she knew how to spell when she knocked the apple off the table and it rolled into the hall. Shuffling off the chair she fallowed it to the hall shutting the door on the way.

After she got the apple she went back to the door and tried to open it. She couldn't she tried again but was met with the same result. She tried a few more times before giving up. She sighed, of course this happened the past few days had not been very good to her. Sighing she caught a flash of red hair belonging to her mother. She smiled and fallowed it. Her mom would explain everything to Coulson if she asked her to. He wouldn't get as mad, so she fallowed the flash of red into a separate room. She was quite a few feet behind her mother so as she got to the slightly open door she stood with her back to it hoping to slip in without other agents noticing. She did just that and shut the door softly standing in the shadows.

In the room was a large round glass structure with a man standing in speaking to Natasha Erin then knew that she should not have fallowed her mother. She moved to leave the room only to find that door locked as well. She pressed her back against the wall. She was probably told that door locked as well, she needed to pay better attention. Or Director Fury Sir needs to stop getting automatic locking doors.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha said as she pulled up a black metal folding chair and sat down. Erin's ears perked at her father's title. She turned her attention away from the door and back to the room. She was looking at the scene from the side no longer able to see her mother and only seeming the side of the man in the cage.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Loki grinned Erin may not know what all of those words meant, but she knew they couldn't be good. Not with the smile the man got after.

"And once you've won." Natasha began before taking a pause. "Once you're king of the mountain." She added before pausing once again.

"What happens to his mind?" She asked and Erin edged closer but still made sure she was hidden, she didn't want to miss anything that was said.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked with a haunted huff of laughter. There was a pause longer than the usual one Erin was used to when Natasha was asked for questions of this nature. It made Erin's heart swell slightly. She knew that her Dad loved Tasha she saw it a lot, or at least what she thought was love. It was like how Mr. Ben acted around Mrs. May and they were in love, so it had to be.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." She said after a loud swallow Erin knew that swallow she was trying to compose herself. It was the swallow that Erin heard after she would wake the elder red head from a bad dream.

"Tell me." He said moving to sit down for a split second his eyes flashed over to Erin's hiding place and he saw the end of a white shoe as the girl retreated deeper into the shadows. He smirked turning his eyes back on Natasha.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh- well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." She said Loki's manipulative smile just grew as he mused how pea brained Midgardian's where. They played right into his hand.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" He asked with a sly tone.

"Not let you out." Came the reply much quicker than her others. As if she expected the question.

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?" He said though he knew it was a lie. She wasn't bargaining for Barton, she was bargaining for what Barton represented in her mind. She was bargaining for an Ideal and it was a sweet thought at that. Something he could play on.

"Regime's fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was." She said two indifferent for his liking. He wanted her to actually emote something anything. He had half a mind to bring up there little ease dropper but had better plans for the small girl so kept her a secret for the moment.

"And what are you now?" He asked the sly smile having yet to leave his face.

"It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." She said once again the indifference in her voice to powerful for his liking. He decided it was time to break her. She needed to be reminded who was in control now.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality." He yelled and she moved away from him.

"This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away. I won't touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull! I have the perfect audience for our little spectacle as well. War zones are no places for children do you not agree." He said as he heard the sniffles coming from not only Natasha but from Erin as well. Fear, he fed on it.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" He screamed Natasha sounds to be sobbing her face hidden from view.

"You're a monster." She whispered in a broken tone. Loki smiled walking away from the glass and moving to sit down again with a laugh. "Oh, no. You brought the monster." Natasha turns back to Loki, her face completely dry, he furrows his brow, impossible.

"So, Banner? That's your play." She says but he hears no more than a murmur, the fear, the sorrow where so powerful, how could she not be crying.

"What?" He whispered.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well" She said into her ear peace before turning to Loki with a devious smile that some would take as sweet if they had not seen such a smile from the woman before. "Thank you, for your cooperation." She said before leaving the room.

He cursed, how could that quim knew how to manipulate him. How was a lowly midgardian able to beat him at his game? There was fear, there was panic, and there was sorrow, those emotions where present and powerful. She would be unable to fake emotions as powerful as those where.

It then dawned on him there was interference. Maybe the emotions weren't hers to begin with. With a smile he turned to face the small red head cowering in the shadow of the small hallway.

"Hello Child," He smiled and could feel the fear that the Child then emoted. He smirked, maybe breaking the widow was not going to work as planned. But the small girl would be so much more fun to play with.

* * *

A/N – Hello again, J I am sorry for those who like Thor, there will be more interaction with the two later. Also I am back with another question for you because the last little question worked fairly well and I am in school mode, my mind thinks in questions.

Did anyone catch the other children movie to avenger hint? It is in the beginning?

Please Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter those are after all the 3 r's

Lots' O Love

All4TheBest

P.S – RIP – Neal Armstrong, we will miss you.


	18. Part 2: Chapter 6

A/N- PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I know everyone loves Coulson, I love Coulson but…. Well you had to know this was coming soon, he had to die, he did I am sorry. I hated writing this chapter like seriously I was crying the entire time. So be fair warned…. You don't wanna cry you may wanna skip this chapter.

Please Read, Review and Remember to look for the next chapter. After all those are the three R's

Disclamer - I don't own the Avengers, The Destroyer, the Bible, Lilo and Stitch or any other references, I may make.

Lots 'O Love

All4TheBest

* * *

_"I wonder if Guardian Angels cry when they see it all play out,_

_And as they stand there with their hands tied,_

_Do they cry out loud?"_

_-Rascal Flats_

**"Heaven was needing a Hero,**

**Somebody just like you,**

**Brave enough to stand up for what you believe**

**and follow it through ,**

**When I try to make it make since in my mind.**

**The only conclusion I come to,**

**Is heaven was needing a hero.**

**And that's you"**

**-Jo Dee Messina**

_"Oh my friends my friends don't ask me,_

_What the sacrifice was for_

_Empty chairs_

_At empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more."_

_-Les Miserables_

* * *

"Hello Child," Retreating to acting like a child younger than five she shut her eyes and covered her ears. As if she could not see and or hear something it was not true. She had learned this did not work but she didn't have any other ideas.

"Do not hide from me child, come, the others will not see you. They are too busy fighting each other to worry much about me. He said and not wanting to make him wait she stepped out of the shadow but still kept quite large distance between herself and the cage.

"Are you scared child," He asked though he already knew the answer.

"N…no, s..sir," Erin stuttered as she tried to guard herself from Loki's gaze.

"Do not lie to a liar child. You will never get away with it." He said and Erin gulped before nodding. Retreating back to how she survived in Russia, wishing this once she would have listened to directions.

"I am so glad you've joined me. I would hate to have to search for you later." He went on to explain his voice laden with power.

"Search?" Erin said softly before catching herself.

"Yes child, we are alike in many ways or do you not know. To leave you where would be to seal your doom. You shall witness the dawning of a new world." He said his eyebrows raised his powerful voice almost sounding soft and comforting.

"I no want a new world, I like the world wes got now." Erin said simply moving closer.

"Have you not been told child, that change can be good." He asked sitting down.

"I… Yes," She said looking down for a moment wondering if to believe him before her eyes shot back up and locked with his. "I no think that what they meant though, some change bad," Erin concluded.

"Your father believes in my change. Fights for it even," He said trying to convince the child this way. Having the child on his side, without the influence of magic would change the game. If the Widow where to find a way around Barton's play to kill her, the girl would be both of their downfalls.

"My daddy comp-ro-misted, he no thinkin' right sir. Um… Sir?" The child asked and Loki nodded inwardly cursing the fact she knew her father was compromised.

"Yes Child," He asked motioning his hand for the girl to continue.

"Are yous gonna ever be a good guy 'gain." She asked remembering when she had asked Coulson if Loki was always going to be a bad guy he said people could change. Then and again Erin was almost certain the people her uncle believed to be true blue bad guys could fit on the head of a pin, and not disturb the ten dancing angels.

"What," He asked moving to stand.

"Is you ever gonna be good guy 'gain, Uncle Phil say that some good guys fo'get they good guys so dey act like bad guys cause they no 'member. Yous used to be a good guy didn't you?" She said Loki just stared at the child his eyes blank his mind rushing.

"I t'ink yous like the prod'gal son. Da one who no want his family so he go away and do bad stuff,"

"Stop," Loki said his voice weak.

"But den he realize he bad and try and go back home."

"Stop," He said a bit louder though his words still held no conviction. The child was getting to him, and he couldn't afford to think of his 'family'.

"When his daddy saw him when he came back he…" The child continued.

"STOP YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" He screamed moving to bang his fist against the glass as the ship tilted. He closed his eyes and took a second to collect himself, they were here. Erin's bottom lip was quivering her shoulders falling with short breaths and tears in her eyes as she attempted to wipe them away with the balls of her fist. She turned to where the lab once was to see what was left of it, there was not much.

The doors opened and S.H.E. personnel rushed in with loaded and set guns Erin breathed a sigh of relief. They would take her away from here. To some safe place where demi-gods couldn't find her, she moved closer to one as she heard two speaking on how to open the cage. She looked back around to see the agents helping Loki escape. She jumped to make a run to it with little to no avail.

"Let Me Go!" She screamed kicking and trying to struggle against the man that held her. She landed one swift heel to his crotch and the man's arms sagged and she slipped out of her father's jacket ducked much to the man's surprise. He looked down only to find Erin under his legs and kicked him in the back of the knee making him fall. She then turned to run once again. This time caught by two men. One holding under her armpits and the other her ankles, struggling in their grasp was much more pointless. She couldn't think of what else to do she continued to squirm as she tried to come up with a plan. It was a few minutes before something dawned on her.

Screaming

"HELP THE PRIS…" She began after a large breath and was met with a rough callused covered, gun powder smelling palm over her hand. She tried to still scream for a few more minutes before she felt her body unwillingly relax and her mouth close. She was set on the ground and found she was unable to move. She looked around frantically before her eyes came to rest on that of the Norse God that now knelt in front of her.

"Better, no. You humans, always go down kicking and screaming, but later thank us for it." He said Erin tried to scream before remembering she couldn't.

"Fighting it will do you no good child. Relax I promise soon you shall know piece." He said brushing a stray piece of baby hair from her face. Erin resisted his touch mentally but could not do much else.

"Relax child, my scepter." He said holding out his hand. Erin watched as a few of the lackeys looked panic stricken she looked up and saw the scepter in the lab where it had been earlier that day. One of the men left the room to retrieve it. She felt bad for the poor soul who then had to explain how Ironman had gotten to engine one and is trying to reboot or how Thor was keeping Hulks damage more contained than they had planned.

A few minutes later the man came with the scepter and news of Hulks escape and Thor's impending arrival. At that Loki released whatever hold was on Erin in place and moved her instructing her to sit under the desk.

"I am sure there is video surveillance here. Stay or I will give your father the kill command now." He said and Erin gulped but nodded all the same as the rest of the 'fake' agents scattered. He then prepared to trick Thor. Erin moved to warn Thor before she thought better of it, he was locked before she could say anything anyways.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki speculated with a sigh as she turned back to where Erin was. He then began tinkering with the machine as he looked back to his brother. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" He asked Erin had moved at this point to see the door. She saw her Uncle enter the room and breathed a sigh of relief. He could get her out, he always got her out.

"Move away, please." He said ever calm and rational. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" He asked Erin saw the spear move she jumped to her feet.

"UNCLE PHIL BEHIND YOU!" She screamed as loud as she could her heart hammering in her chest as she watched the tip of the spear push through his chest and the double Kevlar she knew he wore.

"NO" Thor screamed and Erin bolted toward her uncle as he fell and clambered into his lap trying to keep pressure on the wound. She heard people say you have to keep pressure she didn't know why but it's the only thing her brain came up with.

"Erin, you need to get out," He said.

"I'm not leaving you, Ohana Uncle Phil." Erin stated her hands becoming slick with blood. She tried to wipe them off on her shirt before applying more pressure. Someone else was coming, they had to be, and everything was going to be okay.

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening.

She refused to believe any of this was happening.

It wasn't supposed to go like this.

The good guys were supposed to win.

This could not be happening.

Why was this happening?

"Don't cry Er-Bear (Air-Bear)." He whispered.

"Yous gonna be okay," She whispered back applying more pressure.

"I don't think I am Erin," He whispered.

"You gots ta be, you gots ta, yous apart of Ohana and no one gets left behind." Erin said.

"I am sorry Erin," He choked out tears slightly blurring his own vision. Erin heard a ground shuttering sound and turned to see Thor fall tears spilling down her face and blurring her vision. She didn't know when they started but she couldn't stop them.

"Get the girl," Loki said to one of his followers. Erin threw herself into her Uncle's arms clinging to his suit jacket and wrapping her arms around his chest hiding her face in his right shoulder right above the deathly wound. Her pale blue shirt now caked with his blood the black letters of the word 'Angel' standing out more prominently by the moment. Her skirt slightly bloody and her hands placing bloody prints on Coulson's back. In truth Erin was covered in more blood than Coulson was.

As she felt herself being pried away from her Uncle so she began to scream bloody murder flailing every which way she knew how. She screamed until her face turned red and she couldn't breathe. She screamed until she coughed out breaths before screaming again. She struggled against the grasp of the two agents who were holding her back against their chests.

At some point the screams turned into words that differed between English and Spanish, also some Russian. She screamed until her throat felt raw and screamed some more. Eyes closed and heart bounding. Some part of her was aware of the fact her uncle was trying to calm her. The men then attempted to move her from the room away from her dyeing uncle. They covered her mouth and pinned down her limbs, but Erin was doing anything but making it easy for them.

"You're going to lose." Coulson breathed out in an aspirated tone after Erin was out of ear shot.

"Am I?" Loki asked skeptically. He saw no way for him to loose.

"It's in your nature." Coulson added his voice still not angry rather than sorrowful.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"Pissing them off," He said simply. He knew farewell people who pissed off Clint and Natasha didn't last verry long. And those who pissed off Stark didn't have a long life afterwards either. The stunt he pulled would also more than likely pissed off not only them and Steve, Bruce, and Thor, but also Maria and Nick. He knew even better how those two handled people who upset them.

He knew fair well Loki wouldn't win. But as moments passed and he felt his life slipping from his hand he wished more than anything he would live to see it. He doubted it though, he was fading too quickly. He more than likely wouldn't make the half hour. He fingered the gun that lay discarded to the side after Erin collapsed in his arms. He brought it rest in his lap slowly making the act seam nonthreatening.

This was the End,

But he was a solider first.

And he'd be damned if he was going out without a fight.

"And you lack conviction." He added for the sole purpose to trip the God of Lies up.

"I don't think I-" The god began with a deep breath Coulson fires the weapon, which shoots a blast of fire and sends Loki flying through a wall, much to Coulson's amusement.

"So that's what it does." He said with a cough. He slumps lower and closes his eyes trying to put himself as at much piece as he can manage by humming that song Erin always was humming. He had heard Clint sing the words once or twice but never could recall them.

His breaths became short and staying conscious was becoming a battle. He hears movement behind him before seeing a blur of black in front of him. He can no longer make out definite lines but somehow doesn't wonder who it is.

"I'm sorry, boss. They droped Thor, grabbed Erin, then the god rabbited," He breaths out with more difficultly than it should take to speak his voice laden with choking sobs. Wondering why he couldn't die without having someone he cared about there. And why did it have to be Fury. It would have been much easier to give up if his Boss wasn't leaning over him.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me," Fury said with one soft tap to his cheek that felt as if it where a million miles away through the clouds of big sky Montana.

"I'm clockin' out here." He said truthfully not wanting to say what was really happening.

"Not an option, hear that Coulson that's an order.

"You know how much I like to fallow orders." Coulson let out a laugh. It was an ongoing joke between himself the Director and Clint. A joke that he would never hear again, he heard the hitched breath Nick took.

"It's okay, Nick." He said, the director tensed at that. Coulson never called him Nick unless something was serious. He watched as Coulson fished something out of his pocket and handing it to Fury.

"This was never gonna work- if they didn't have something- to" With that his last breath left him an empty shell. Fury stands allowing medical to rush in trying to save a man that is already gone. He grips the slightly bloody piece of paper in his hand as he takes a shaky breath and moves his hand to his ear while walking out of the room.

"Agent Coulson is down." He said simply, not able to voice much more at the moment.

"A medical team is on its way to your location." He hears an agent say and he clinches his eye closed and takes yet another calming breath.

"They're here." He said looking back and seeing the medic's working. He was no fool however; they would try for another ten minutes only to conclude what he already knew. Phillip James Coulson had died. "They called it" He said his voice not more than a whisper as a single tears escaped him. Director Fury never cried, His stoic expression was something he was known for. But Director Fury also until this point never lost an Agent like Coulson.

Well let's call him what he was,

Director Fury had never lost a friend like Coulson.

He opened the picture to the Avengers staring up at him. In the way of child's drawing that is, In Coulson's hand writing all of the names where labeled with what Erin called them if she had a name for them and then their real names he stopped at Coulson's locker before moving to the Bridge.

There he grabbed Coulson's set of captain America cards, some of the ones that where vintage and laminated leaving the ones that had been gifted to the man. Those where two important for the plan he had for them , He left the piece of paper in the locker shut the door.

He didn't care who's toes he stepped on.

Coulson may not have been able to see the Avengers assemble but he damn well would become the swift kick in the ass they needed.

* * *

A/N- PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I know everyone loves Coulson, I love Coulson but…. Well he had to die, he did I am sorry. I know everyone wants him to have survived but in my opinion Coulson living takes form the entire reason for his death. The fact he was killed sparked the Avengers, I really didn't want to kill him but he had to die. It was two imperative to the story.

Please Read, Review and Remember to look for the next chapter, after all those are the three R's

Lots 'O Love

All4TheBest

P.S-Sorry again!

P.S.S - Last Chapters question is still open... Think about animated films in 1999 that could coraspond to Tony Stark, If anyone gets it cyper cookies for them. If not, I'll tell you next chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	19. Part 2: Chapter 7

A/N – Hello people, I am here with the next chapter. This is really kind of shorter than I wanted, though not short and it doesn't cover much. I had a harder time writing the first scene than I thought and that's where I lost my word count sorry.

Oh and YEY cyber cookies to BubblesThePowerPunk and discordchick for getting it, It was in fact Iron Giant. So yey to you.

Disclamer- I do not own the avengers or any other recognizable thing you read.

I would appreciate if you all remember the three R's which are as fallows

2. REVIEW

3. REMEMBER TO LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

With Natasha

Natasha watched with a pained expression as Clint thrashed against the restraints. The expression crossing his face was one of pure pain. She wanted nothing more than to make it go away. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up his restraints not allowing it.

"Clint," Romanoff said running a hand though his hair and tugging at the shot strands near his temples pulling her closer to him. "You're gonna be alright," She whispered. Alright so last time she said that it didn't end up very well but she couldn't think of anything else.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got-" He almost screamed and she leaned back trying to distance herself, just in case she had to hit his head again. "I gotta go in though. I have to flush him out." He whispered Natasha moved to grab a glass of water handing it to Clint.

"You gotta level out, it's gonna take time." She explained as she sat back down and leaning over running a hand through his short hair.

"You don't understand." He snapped and Natasha pulled back

"Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in?" His voice sharper than most kitchen knives, "You know what it's like to be unmade," He asked his eyes searching for her answer.

"You know that I do." She whispered her eyes clinched tight.

"Why am I back?" he asked, "How did you get him out,"

"Cognitive recalibration," She smiled knowing that his face would contort in confusion, " I hit you really hard in the head." She expanded.

"Thanks." He breathed out a laugh. Natasha begins to remove the restraints as his hand gripped tightly to her wrist. "Natasha, how many agents," He asked,

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki." She said as strict as she could manage. "This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." She elaborated trying to help him as best as he could.

"Loki. He get away?" He asked, slipping back into his Hawkeye persona as if the past day hadn't happened.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you know where?" She asked slipping back into her Black Widow persona she knew there would be fall out for this later. "Didn't need to know so I Didn't ask, He's gonna make his play soon though, Today." He rationalized.

"We gotta stop him." She whispered, both knew it but there was a weight that was lifted after it was voiced.

"Who's we?" He asked, he was somewhat aware the avengers had assembled but doubted they stayed after he attacked.

"I don't know. Whoever's left,"

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better I s'pose." He said standing up and laying a hand against her shoulder.

"Now you sound more like you." She wrapped him into a hug.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki to you?" Clint asked pulling back running a calloused thumb over her curl.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." She whispered, "I also think I've spent too much time with Stark because I am really starting not to like when other people take my things." She added and Clint let out a soft chuckle.

"I didn't know you cared so much Nat," Clint said before he realized someone was missing. His heart jumped into his throat as he stared at the door expecting the door to burst open and calm his troubled mind. He felt Natasha grab his wrist and knew that what he hoped to happen wouldn't.

"That little bastard," Clint growled jumping to his feet his fists clenched.

"Clint," Natasha warned.

"No Nat, I don't care who's frickin brother he is, and don't act like Coulson, won't back me on it." He started.

"Clint,"

"Where's Coulson now," He started as he prepared to leave the room.

"Clint!" She yelled

"What," He yelled back, her throat contract against itself making the next words that much harder to break to him. Clint looked back anger in his eyes masking the slight flinch of his face due to worry.

"Coulson,"

"What's wrong with Coul… I didn't, did I, oh god Nat." He said sinking down tot eh floor.

"You didn't do any of this Loki did, none of this is your fault,"

"Then whose fault is it Tasha, and don't say Magic, we have dealt with a shit load of stuff we weren't trained for before. IT'S MY FAULT, MY PLAN, MY ARROW, MY REQURITMENT!" He began to yell. Natasha could feel

"Look at me, Clint look at me. Look at me," Natasha said now bending over Clint pulling his face into her hands.

"Loki's spear is what did all of this, your head, Phil, Erin, that is all on Loki and he will not get away with that, alright. He won't," She almost ordered before she took a deep breath and spoke again, "but right now, at this moment you gotta come back, checking out now won't help our team and won't help get her back. We need you here, I need you here don't clock out Clint." Hearing this he leaned deeper into her hands tears streaming his face. Natasha let her hands slip and land on his shoulders. He wrapped his hands around her lower back and held her close.

The hug was awkward with on their knees and the other sitting down. Arms where at odd angles and heads moved snaking around each other. It looked fairly uncomfortable yet each where at peace. Each seamed content with melting gin each other's arms. It was a few moments before someone spoke.

"how long, Nat, how long?" Clint asked His voice broken but reserve strong.

"Clint I thought we already…." She whispered.

"No Nat, Erin, how long has Loki had Erin," He corrected pulling back slightly so they could look in each other's eyes at the most.

"An hour and a half at the most, its not like last time Clint," she whispered.

"I know," Clint whispered back closing his eyes and getting to his feet walking ot the only window in the small medical room and staring out of it. As if he could see Erin where ever she was. He had done it before on harder missions. He ran a hand though his hair.

"This is worse."

* * *

With Erin

Soaked with blood and tears Erin sat on a seat of the stolen quinjet. Her body was still racked with uneven breaths and quiet sobs as she stared wide eyed at Loki. Her hands slightly trembling, the jet was landing she wasn't quite sure where but she knew that much from when she was on one with her dad. She held her breath and tried to pop her ears wishing she had the gum her dad had supplied last trip. It made her feel better.

Then and again anything would make her feel better at this point. Loki stood and motioned for her too as well. When she didn't two men unbuckled her and pushed her off the seat and on to the floor. She was then hoisted by the armpits and drug off the plane. Loki took her then pulling her into his arms and discarding her over his shoulder like a bag of flower.

She had half a mind to protest but decided against it. She was marched down the stairwell and out into the hall where she was then flopped onto the ground, the jarring movement sent Erin to the ground with a humph. As she felt the long skinny fingers of the god gripping tightly to her shoulders she squirmed under his touch lightly wishing to be released. Loki did not release her however his hands seemed to press more weight on her shoulders. Erin whimpered

"You will do as I say midgardian, or will face the same fate of the man before you," the god said his voice cool and harsh like a bitter cold gush of wind that seems to cool you from the inside out making you shutter in its wake. The door opened and a man dressed in all black a large gun strapped tightly to his back his caramel skin tone contrasted his black eyes and bright blue eyes that seemed out of place. He was not excessively built but would not welt next to men who were.

He stood at attention as he addressed Loki.

"Sir the tesseract has arrived it is being prepared now. Is there anything else you need sir?" He asked.

"No that will be all for now. Make sure no one enters from the roof or basement." Loki said and the man nodded stalking back off. Erin shrank trying to make herself seam smaller. She made a promise to herself she would always did what adults said, because she really wanted to be home.

* * *

With Natasha

Natasha hears a soft knock on the door before it opens to reveal a determined looking Steve Rogers clad in most of his Captain America garb. Natasha wasn't with SHEILD when Coulson was talking about the changes made. Steve was asleep at SHEILD months before she got there, and she had been with S.H.E.I.L.D for three and a half years.

But seeing him clad in the way Phil imagined his hair slightly matted and cheeks breaching on flushed showing the fight he had been in Natasha had to take a few calming breaths. Here stood Phil's hero and he barely got to know him.

"Time to go," Rogers said simply, Natasha pushed all thoughts of her fallen handler out of her mind to focus on the task at hand.

"Go where?" She asked hopping she sounded indifferent at this point it was really hard to tell. So much had happened in such a short amount of time it was weeding down her reserve and though a part of her didn't wish to seam weak another part just didn't care.

"I'll tell you on the way." He said simply and though he looks nothing like Phil and sounded even less like them that is where Natasha's mind traveled. Phil had said that a lot in the past three and a half years. Being told about a case on the way was how Clint and Natasha most commonly worked. When S.H.E.I.L.D got a location on a hit there was no formal briefing because there was no telling how long the contact would stay.

"Can you fly one of those jets?" Was the next thing out of the Soldier's mouth, before Natasha had time to answer Clint stepped out of the adjoining bathroom dabbing his face with a towel.

"I can." He said simply Rogers looked to Natasha with a raised brow wondering if this man should be trusted. Natasha's usual reaction would be to lash out when someone questioned herself or her partner. However for whatever reason it may be, she just didn't find it worth her time to show Steve her famous thigh choke. So instead she just nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"Got a suit?" Steve said directing this question to Clint who in response nodded answering the captain with a short "Yeah," in the process.

"Then suit up." Clint nodded and cracked his fingers as Steve left them alone. Natasha grabbed Clint's vest and handed it to him. He put it on before Natasha stopped him doing the last button for herself, Clint's hands fall dead to his side as he allows it, then he snakes his hands around her lower back and she leans a bit deeper into his embrace her hands dragging from the button to his chest over his shoulders and ending wrapped tightly around his neck.

"We just can't get a break can we?" Natasha asked with a short snort of a laugh. Clint gave a short laugh two before releasing her and gripping on to her wrist as they exit the room. Steve gives them an odd look but doesn't bother to ask questions. Once they enter the air field Clint's hand falls from Natasha's wrist. He grabs his quiver and his bow. Steve straps on his shield and places on his helmet that before this was lying over his fore arm. Natasha powers her widow bites as they step into a jet.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." A shield lackey says as he steps off the plane. Steve walks over and places a hand on his shoulder gripping slightly tighter than normal making the lackey wince under the grip.

"Son, just don't" He says and the lackey leaves them be as they power up the jet. Taking the picture out of a secret pocket in his quiver Clint places the picture he had taken on Natasha's birthday when despite her protest the two had thrown her a party. Erin was on her back her arms wrapped around Natasha's neck as she was laughing about what they had written in the card on the dash and places a kiss to two fingers before resting them on the bent paper. He then powers the jet and takes off for Manhattan.

The gesture to the picture however was not lost on Steve who simply smiled and began running battle plans in his head.

* * *

With Director Fury

"Sir," Agent Hill says walking up next to Director Fury and placing a hand on his arm, the larger man turns to her with a nod.

"Agent Hill?" He says.

"The woman Ms. Lewis has suggested that we bring Ms. Foster and Ms. Potts aboard for protection incase this goes south." She says simply repeating what Sitwell told her, the director nods once again.

"Probably best, anything else Agent Hill, something seems to be troubling you," He says though he knows what it is that is troubling her.

"Nothing that can't wait sir." She says turning to leave, she steps about four steps away before she turns back around.

"Sir," She says once again.

"Yes Agent Hill," Is Fury's answer without turning around to face her, He long ago decided it's best to leave his deputy director alone to grieve. He has never been the best at consoling people. He also hoped that she would be able to function until this war was over. He needed her to not break down until Loki was captured once again. It was a lot to ask, but he knew no other way to insure he would avenge the death they both grieved.

"Those cards, the captain America cards," she begins the stumble in her speech showing the pain talking about them brings. "They were in Phil's, they were in Coulson's locker, they were not in his jacket," She finishes he knows

"They needed the push." He says simply as he fishes the key out of his pocket. He turns to her and places it in her hand. He can see the tear in her eye but doesn't comment she takes the key and tucks it away before giving a short nod and turning around continuing to walk away. Director Fury does the same as he sees the jet and Iron Man take off towards the city.

"We've got unauthorized departure from Bay Six." A disembodied voice announces and Fury turns back around with a start.

"Agent Hill, They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." He calls.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A/N – And there we go, I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time what is your favorite battle scene line or lines form the battle of Manhattan? Do you have one? Leave it in your review. Like my favorite happens to be.

_Stark: JARVIS, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?_

_JARVIS: I wouldn't consider him a role model. _

Anywho please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, those are the three R's yada yada yada.

Lot's O' Love

All4TheBest


	20. Part 2: Chapter 8

_A/N – Alright seeing as this is the third chapter I cannot reach the word count I wish for I am beginning to believe I am just going to have to accept the fact the action chapters will be short. I am sorry to my readers that these next chapter or two of fighting will be so short however seeing as I have never been in a fight I have to detach myself a lot to get the picture I am looking for in these scenes. I am sorry that this chapter is so short but instead of making it go on forever I found a good place to end it._

_Thank you for all your favorite quotes from the battle J They were amazing. I loved reading them, anyways I will stop babbling and let you get on with your 3 R's, you remember them right, Read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter. Of course you do._

_disclaimer : I do not own the avengers, yup that's about it._

_Lots 'O Love_

_All4TheBest._

* * *

_Stark Tower_

Her shoulders where hunched with exhaustion her body still jumping with every uneven breath. Tension was building up in her muscles as she wiggled to make herself comfortable. Running a small dry blood caked fist under her eyes she let out a small yawn. Her body was protesting the fact she was awake. After crying all her tears and screaming her throat raw the small five year old frame wanted a soft bed and a pillow. But Erin knew she had to stay awake.

If she fell asleep a part of her was scared if she closed her eyes she would remember Uncle Phil, she really didn't want to remember what happened to Uncle Phil. She blinked as fast as she could and waited until her eyes where begging for the smallest form of water to console there ache.

From her spot huddled near the couch she could hear the murmur of Loki speaking with someone. She didn't know what they were saying but the voice sounded so familiar. She tried to stay put and not get in more trouble, but she could not help it so she perched herself on her knees and peered over the couch edge making sure to not bloody anything else. She saw Mister Stark as he surveyed the room his eyes locking on her than darting back to Loki.

"A man with breath-taking anger management issues;" He said and Loki let out a chuckle as he turned to look at the couch. Erin flipped off her knees and on her bum hiding from his line of vision. Hiding her face in her hands once again thinking that in doing that she would not be seen, it was a feeble attempt that a part of her knew should not work, but Stark began to talk again and for the moment she was safe.

"A couple of master assassins" Stark had stated taking attention away from the side of the couch and walking up to Loki. "And you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." He said poking the god of mischief.

"That was the plan." He said.

"Not a great plan. When they come," He began, "and they will," he added after a pause strategically so he was closer to where Erin sat. "They'll come for you." he added.

"I have an army." Loki said with a since of pride that only mindless dictators can manage.

"We have a Hulk," Stark added.

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki mused Erin moved to her knees again this time a bit more confident. She contemplated running to Stark's side, she really didn't know what it would accomplish; the man wasn't in his suit. But it had to be good for something didn't it. He was a superhero after all.

"Yeah- you're missing the point." Stark said moving now closer to Loki, Erin sighed slightly she just lost her window.

"There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. 'Cause if we can't protect the earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Stark promised.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki walks up to Stark, and raised the scepter. Erin jumps to her feet her mind replaying the last time she saw the scepter raised. She closes the distance between herself and the men with a shill shriek of

"NO!" Erin moves to grab the scepter but in the process is back handed. The force sending her twisting to the ground, her legs stacked on top each other in a lazy s and her arms breaking her fall of her head. So her forehead became buried into her wrist.

"Hey" Stark beginning moving forward to protest; Loki grabs Tony by the throat and throws him across the room. Erin is whimpering as tears she was unaware her body still held slipped out. Loki stalks over to where he threw the billionaire and grabs him again, this time tossing the unexpecting man out of the window, watching as the windows seam farther and farther away.

"JARVIS DEPLOY! DEPLOY!" He screamed, a part of him hoping that even though the suit was not 'finished' it would work well enough for this. A long breathy sigh of relief escaped him as he felt the suit connect with his bracelets and closed his eyes as the familiar metal alloy stretched over his skin and came to life around him. He placed his hands down against the ground and sighed as the thrusters kicked in and he stopped his nose dive. He moved to fly back and save Erin. Yet when he looked up he saw the Chitauri coming from the portal that was now open above his tower.

"Right, Army."

* * *

_Helicarier _

Pepper Potts almost ran down the halls in a fury her black heals clanking against the tile floors of the helicarier determinedly. Her light strawberry blond hair whisked behind her and bounced against her shoulder blades as it was pulled into a ponytail. Happy was close behind her practically having to run to keep up with her long striding steps.

A worry stricken Agent Sitwell stood in the hall that seemed to be awaiting her arrival. He moved to catch up with the woman, keeping instep with her spastic strides, he cleared his throat to gather her attention.

"Ms. Potts', I am Agent Sitwell we have a viewing area if you will fallow me." He said simply and the woman nodded as she continued to walk now behind the agent. He lead her to a large briefing room with all video feeds S.H.E.I.L.D had of the event playing and a feed into the communication link the team was using playing statically from a speaker phone in the corner. Pastry's and wine (Darcy's idea) sat untouched at the table there just in case they became needed. Darcy stood as the three entered.

"Thank you Agent Sitwell," Pepper said with the last ounce of professionalism and slumped slightly into a chair.

"Ms. Potts, I am Darcy Lewis, Mr. Stark, I mean Ironman, or well um…" Darcy rambled.

"Yes,"

"He is on screen 9322, the fight has just begun if you wish I can ask someone to bring it up." She said.

"I am fine, Do you work here Ms. Lewis," Pepper asked with a raised brow scrutinizing Darcy's punk rock silver embroidered shirt and flare jeans with weather warn red converse.

"No Ma'am…" Darcy said simply,

"Then please sit," Pepper said, her eyes focused past Darcy's person and on the screens. Darcy just nodded as she sank back into her seat. Pepper reached over silently and grabbed a cookie holding the pastry to her mouth though she made no move to eat it. In reality she sat there and pulled it apart. Darcy smiled knowing that even if the CEO did not want to talk at the moment she was still able to help.

* * *

_Stark Tower/ New York Street_

A booming sound shook Erin from her partial slumber. After hitting the ground things began to go out of focus, her body wishing for sleep had begun to shut down. She pushed herself up and glanced where she saw Loki clad in armor looking down at the people below. Thor stood feet away.

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor's booming voice ordered and Erin resisted the urge to retreat.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Loki called back, Erin moved away from the two and closer to the bar sinking behind the area to hide.

"So be it." Thor said as Loki leaps at his brother and the two begin to fight. Swings of Thor's hammer and a blasts from Loki's scepter going off in each direction all missing there intended targets. One in particular sending one of the letters of STARK falling to the ground below with the shortage of bulbs signaling its fall. They fight for a few more moments before Thor gains the upper hand and forces his brother to look down at the scene below.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" He asks.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki says almost as if he was regretting his decision. Erin's ears perked because that did not sound right.

"No. We can, together." Thor said turning to pull his brother closer to his face. Loki pauses, then slips a knife into his hand and stabs Thor's side. The feeling of a blade ripping through skin sending the god to his knee holding the new still blood leaking wound looking up at his brother his eyes holding much more hurt hat that of the knife.

"Sentiment," Loki laughs. With a jump Thor gets back up and lifts Loki by his lapels then drops him to the ground. Loki rolls himself off the edge of the building, only to land behind a Chitauri on one of there flying crafts. Moving to where Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow fought.

"We've got civilians trapped." Clint screamed as he released a group of kids and adults from a bus and then moved to shoot once again.

"Loki." Rogers called and both Nat and Clint glanced up. A group of Chitauri and Loki fly past, shooting at civilians in the streets. "They're fish in a barrel down there." He added taking note of the civilians that were trapped.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Natasha called to Rogers indicating the people below. He turned his eyes guarded hiding the hope that filled them

"You think you can hold them off?" He asked Clint.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint said with a nod. Rogers takes his leave and Nat and Clint move back to back to cover more ground.

"Just like Budapest all over again," Nat says her voice is louder than the whisper the words are usually spoke in but still release the pint up tension in Clint's muscles hearing the old joke.

"Widow, I think by know you should know, You and I remember Budapest very differently." He laughed back as he watched Loki.

"Any Sign," he asked no need to elaborate, Natasha knew he was asking about Erin.

"No, on your seven." She said hiding what there topic of conversation was, seeing as the only thing on his seven was a small family with a girl around Erin's age being reunited and disappearing into the sewers below to wait out the attack. A group of Chitauri moved closer on foot. Natasha touched Clint's exposed shoulder in silent communication and Clint bent just enough for Nat to roll over his back and kick two of the hostiles in the head before Clint impaled two with his bow. The Assassins then fell into a dance like sequence feet crossing arms and legs flying but all hitting there mark.

Erin moves as Thor fly from the roof and sighs, for the moment she is safe. She looks outside and finds the scepter lying on the ground. She closes her eyes as he mind replays her Uncle's death; she tries to push the memory but cant. With heavy foot falls she moved to grab the scepter.

She picked it up testily in her hands, a light grip and shaking arms. She did not wish to be holding the scepter she actually did not like the weapon in the slightest and wished more than anything that it would just disappear. However she guessed that if she had it and the bad guy didn't maybe she could use it for good.

She looked down at the scene below and sighed, right now New York could use some good. She pulled the scepter close to herself and let out a deep sigh. There had to be something she could do. She understood she was small and being anywhere near the fight would get her in even more trouble that she was already looking at.

But she had to be able to help,

she just had to.

There was something that she could do,

She didn't know what it was but she had decided she would find out, because there just had to be.

* * *

_A/n – There it is, thank you all for reading please leave a review in the that little box down there. Oh and I have another question for you all,_

_Which non-avenger is your guys' favorite?_

_Mine is a cross between Coulson and Pepper, Coulson is amazing, but pepper is just so I don't know Pepper and most times I just add Coulson to the Avengers, he should be one. Darcy is great as well she just falls into my number two._

_Oh and what do you think Erin is gonna do?_

_ Tell me tell me tell me true._

_Because I like to hear from you,_

_Anyways remember to look for the next chapter, oh and read, review but you all already knew that._

_Lots' O Love_

_All4TheBest _


	21. Part 2: Chapter 9

A/N - Alright this chapter was HELL TO WRITE. It just wouldn't write, so I am just dead on this. So I am sorry it's just angst and I am going to angst now! blah, just keep reading.

So please remember the three R's reading, reviewing, and remebering to look for the next chapter. :)

Lots O' Love (Angst)

All4TheBest

* * *

_Last Time_

_She understood she was small and being anywhere near the fight would get her in even more trouble that she was already looking at._

_But she had to be able to help,_

_she just had to._

_There was something that she could do,_

_She didn't know what it was but she had decided she would find out, because there just had to be._

* * *

With Avengers

"We need a plan of attack," Clint said as he stood backed up to Captain America, and Black Widow, shoot arrows and using his bow as a sword. They were to spastic and needed something to do. The captain seamed to stop and plan for a minute before they heard a large boom signaling Thor's arrival and a smaller click signaling the dying of a motorcycle. Captain America turned to see Banner getting off the bike.

"See this all seems, horrible."

"I've seen worse,"

"Sorry"

"No we could use a little worse."

"Stark? We got him." Captain said as he watched Banner approach them. Wondering how the genius knew the man would come.

"Banner," Stark asked his voice hopeful making that Captain think the genius may not have been as positive as he originally thought.

"Just like you said," Steve added half to tell Stark what was happening the other point to throw yet another stone into the piling ego that was Tony Stark.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony added and though none could see his face most where sure that he was smirking. He turned the corner and a large worm like alien fallowing behind him.

"I, I don't to see how this is a party..." Natasha said face blank in a way only she could mannage.

"Doctor Banner I think would be a good time for you to get angry." Captain America said as he turned to Bruce.

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry" Bruce said as he gripped his fists and released the Hulk that then towered over everyone with a growl as he punched the worm alien in the face and send it's back flying up as Ironman blasted the tail with a quick, "Hold on" to the rest of the team alerting them to take cover.

"Guys,"

"Call it Cap!" Tony said behind his mask nodding to the captain.

"Alright listen up, until we can close that portal the priority is containment. Barton, want you on top of that building. Call out patterns and strays. Iron Man, cover the skies. Don't let anything break the perimeter If they get too far turn them back or turn them to ash. Thor we need you on containment, you got the lighting light the bastards up. You and I will cover the ground and keep the fighting on the ground. Oh and Hulk, Smash." Captain said pulling the team in as if they waited for instruction.

"Can you gimme a lift?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. Truly he didn't want Tony to fly him up. He had a mind to take the stairs but this situation need containment and flying would be easier.

"Sure thing, better clench up, Legolas" Tony said as he wrapped his arms under Clint's armpits and took off. Though the comment about Lord of the Rings did put him slightly at ease before the two took off come to think of it he may have even let out a bit of a chuckle.

* * *

With Fury

"Director Fury," Agent Hill said pulling the directors attention from the forefront of the battle to where she was entering the bridge.

"The council is on." She said almost apologetically Director fury nodded and turned on his heel.

* * *

With Erin

As Erin stared down at the scepter her hands shaking all the while she could only see the tip going through her uncle's chest. She saw the blood and flexed her hands and closed her eyes as tears fell off her cheeks and splashed against the spear. A Chitauri saw the small child and began to move in for an attack.

Thor from his perch saw the attack coming; he flew away from his perch on the needle toward the girl. He tried to move as quickly as he could to reach the girl first. However he was just not quick enough The alien hit the small girl and sent her falling in-between the building and ledge where she stood.

The spear toppled out of her hands and back onto the ledge. It bounced once or twice and rolled to the edge but never fell off.

Erin let out a small scream as she fell her eyes widened and her arms reaching up trying to reach for something her legs kicking in as she free fell. Thor looked in time to see the red head falling.

With a jump he flew trying to reach her before she hit the pavement.

As soon as she was almost in reach he pushed his arms first to his sides moving a bit quicker then he reached them out. Grabbing the small red head into his arms one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and s tolling their decent his feet only were dangling six feet above the pavement.

"You are save small child." A booming voice sounded. She turned into the embrace as she felt herself still suspended in the air she took a shaky breath and gripped his neck tighter.

"Thor!" She almost screamed taking the god of thunder back. Hours ago the small child was terrified of him.

"Tank you thor," She said with a cough,

"tank you, tank you, tank you, tank you." She chorused Thor moved to set her on the ground only to become victim to the vice grip that had only grown in strength since the girl was three. He pried her off with a tenderness that seemed out of place with in the battle. A brave cop approached the two slowly.

"Man of law," Thor boomed and the cop moved closer brushing his hand through his blonde hair. A badge printed on the front of his suit identified him as a lieutenant George Stacy. "I beg of you protect this child." he said moving the girl so the cop could take her. Slowly the cop moved to take the child who despite being half in his arms still held tight to the arm of Thor's armor.

"Child, listen you shall be fine. I must fight," he said his voice somewhat compassionate despite its harsh and booming nature. The child released her grip and moved closer to the cop who then watched in astonishment as Thor flew away, still not sure what events had just transpired. He looked at the girl in his arms.

His Gwen back at home was roughly the same age and he could only imagine how she would feel if she were in the same position. If he was somewhere not to be found and a Hero dropped her off with someone they didn't know. Naturally there where large tears welding in the girls baby blue eyes. He brushed a stray curl from her face and then moved his hand to rest under her cheek.

"Hey your save, it is alright I got you." He said simply the girl relaxed a bit yet did not let down her guard. "Why don't we get somewhere safe, he said entering a small bank of madison where he had sent others.

* * *

With Darcy

The large screen that showed all of the action happening in Manhattan switched to show Ironman. Pepper reached over to grabbed Darcy's hand. For a moment the younger woman looked over and moved to hand Pepper a piece of gum. She watched the C.E.O of Stark Industries chewed the gum and gripped the smaller womans hands as she watched her boy friend get eaten by the worm. As he disapeared into the mouth she jumped up and there bodygaurd who's name Darcy didn't remember moved forward. Pepper turned and hid her face in said Body guard's shirt.

Darcy watched as Ironman exploded from the other side. She moved over to the two.

"He's save," She said a bit louder than she probably had to, then and again the room had fallen so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Pepper slowly peered over the body guards shoulder.

"He's safe, Happy he's save," She said before burrowing back into the body guards chest, this time with a sigh of relief.

"He is going to give me gray hair yet." she whispered though Darcy was quite sure she wasn't supposed to hear that. Dacry moved to leave the room and give the two some privacy when the door opened revealing a harebrained man in a air force suit. He entered the room as his eyes locked on Pepper.

"Rhodey, I thought," Pepper began.

"Air force is now aloud in there airspace, to much of a threat for them to ignore, or something like that. Though I could help more here." He adressed Pepper before turning to Darcy, "Air force Captain James Rhodes." He said reaching out a hand for her to shake.

"Grad-school graduate Darcy Lewis." She said and all in the room rose an eyebrow at her. "And god of thunder taserer, the second being the reason I am here, I think. I didn't see a lot of other grad students so," She said with a nervous laugh.

"Tough crowd." she wispered before sinking back into her seat. Rhodey said a bit more before leaving.

* * *

With Cap

"The bank of 47th and Madison, they cornered a lot of civilians in there cap." Clint said over the com-link. Steve sent a glance to the bank in question where sure enough a group of civilians looked terrified at the landing above. He pushed himself to his feet and went to work. The fight it self becoming a blur of punches and kicks similar to those he had been fighting for a while before loosing his cowl. Then something new, a grenade like bomb that sent him out of the top window. As he crashed on to a car below he groaned and took a minute before fighting against his exhaustion and raining to his feet once more.

He took in a deep breath, they where out numbered and in face 'hopelessly, hilariously out gunned,' to quote the ever eloquent Nick Fury,"

"That's Captain America!" He heard a voice that sounded familiar he turned to see a small red head struggling to get out of the arms of the cop who held her. It was the red head who called him by all of his given names. The small Barton if he remembered correctly. He took in a deep breath.

Cowl or not he was still Captain America, and he still hadn't won the fight.

* * *

With Fury

"Director Fury the council has made a decision," A woman council woman face hidden by dark lighting informed the director as if he was unaware. Hill rolled her eyes. He was there for the entire meeting when said decision was just made.

"I recognize the council has made a decision," He said a bit harsh, "but given its a supid ass desision i have decided to ignore it." He continued crossing his arms in refinance.

"Director you are closer than any of our subs you scramble that jet..." A council man added as if trying to reason the director to send a nuke.

"That is the island of Manhattan counsil man," Fury yelled in fury (haha pun) as he gestured into the air. "and until I am sure my team can not hold it I will not order an attack on a civilian population." he said his hands flinging through the air showing just how agitated the normally level headed director had become.

"If we don't hold it here we loose everything." Yet another said his voice softer than those who had spoken before him.

"If I send that Bird out we already have."

* * *

A/N - Ah it was painful to get this to 2,000 pages, it just I don't know didn't write like I wanted it to. I can't wait till the fight is over now so I can get back into the grove of this story. Because this my readers is very annoying. Anyways there is your short chapter with yet another Spider-man cameo. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

Please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter (which hopefully wont be so hard to write)

Until then,

Lots o' Love

All4TheBest


	22. Part 2: Chapter 10

A/N – Alright back from my Angst trip and I would like to thank all of my amazing, special, lovely, great, stupendous readers and reviewers. Last chapter, (though I did not really like it) is tied for the most reviewed chapter along with my A/N after the first part each with 13 reviews. 13, So once again I thank all you special people.

I hope to finish part 2 with in the weak since I have fall break seeing as the next two chapters probably won't be 2,000 words though I will not be uploading at all in November. It is Nanowrimo I have competed for the past two years and really want to finish this time. So during the month of November I will be taking a little break from writing this.

Anyway you all are amazing, which you already knew, and probably know the three R's so I don't have to tell you but will anyways.

Read

Review

Remember to look for the next chapter.

Lot's O' Love

All4TheBest.

P.s - There is a song in this chapter, and I vision for it is here on youtube ( watch?v=nuUP1l68XiM&feature=related)

* * *

With Erin

Being clung tightly to George's chest Erin watched everything unfold with an indifferent expression. She watched as other officials ran to help the civilians. Firemen and others were running as sound seemed to no longer matter. Everything moved silently as blood was coughed up, children cried, and she sat watching. Out of fear she gripped tighter to the man's shirt. George in response rubbed a soft circle over her back. The people from the bank were moved into the nearest subway and chaos bounded. George moved to call attention to himself.

"Hey everyone, listen, I have my orders and they do not involve letting civilians die. I plan to fallow those order." He began trying to calm everyone down and succeeded with most, however the words were like throwing the last straw to break the expression Erin so stoically held the past five minutes.

The phrasing was so similar to the joke her father and Uncle Phil said. She struggled In George's grasp until she was set down, though his hands gripped tight to her shoulders.

"Kid, what's wrong." He asked this being the first time the child seemed to protest him.

"I want Daddy," Erin cried trying to rip away from the police mans grasp.

"I want my daddy, I want my daddy!" Erin was now chanting in a loud scream calling attention to where she stood. Rationality long since forgotten she was now screaming and attempting to break away from George and run back outside all in a mad dash to see her father. The weight of the previous days weighing heavily on her fatigued body, George pulled the girl to his chest and allowed the small red haired child to stuggle before collapsing in a fit of tears.

"I know, oh I know," He said as he slowly began to rub circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. Though he was slightly scared, he had no idea how to console the child in a time such as this. He just held her tight allowing her tears to soak through his uniform. He saw a teenager probably no older than the age of sixteen move closer to them. And nod at the small girl then held a small

"Hey there hun," She said bending down and laying a hand on the girls shoulder. Erin turned around and used her fist to try and dry her eyes to no avail. As she wiped off one tear another fell. Making the task quite pointless. The girl who was wearing a long jacket pulled the sleeve down and wiped under Erin's eyes.

"There we are. My you are a very pretty little girl aren't you." The teen asked and Erin just stared blankly at her. George watched as the teen's eyes lit up as the small girl seemed quite confused about the recent change of events. Brushing a stray lock of knotted and frizzed hair from the girls red cheeked face she let her hand rest on the back of the girls neck in a comforting jester.

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but I heard somebody say, that they thought, someone else could have mentioned, another person saying that pretty girls should never cry over spilled milk." She said and Erin looked confused still at the black haired teen before her.

"Spilled milk, do you think that is what this is. This is a government conspiracy I tell you. Here we are being attacked by aliens and they send spies and monsters to protect us. The hulk has destroyed as much if not more property than the aliens and watch the media paint them like heroes." A man said pushing is way through the crowd a broken phone in his hand as he poked at it like it would magically repair itself.

"Dey is hero's," Erin protested turning to face man. The man clad in a pinstripe business suit narrowed his eyes on the small child before him with a threatening glare.

"A child's dream is all heroes are." The man huffed.

"And children happen to have the most compelling views of reality wouldn't you say." The teen said now standing up. Her hands resting on Erin's shoulder protectively

"Who cares if there heroes or not, soon we're not gonna have anything to save. New York's a lost cause, they are probably gonna nuke us as we speak." The man said bluntly and Erin's heart stopped in her chest. Cries where heard from the surrounding people believing the man's words at taking them to heart, Parents huddled their children closer to them as everyone seemed to try and find a friend for what they believed to be the end of the world.

"Now that's enough, Everyone calm down. Take a deep breath, no one is going to nuke us." George said standing on a bench to grab everyone attention however it didn't work. He stepped down looking at a disheartened five year old and a sixteen year old who seemed to have an idea. She moved to stand on the bench and cleared her throat as loudly as she could. When no one listened she rolled her eyes in frustration before screaming. "HELLO!" Most stoped and stared at the teen.

"Thank you all for your attention, it is much appreciated. I have something I would like to say and well, I would apreaciate if you al would listen," She said and the room fell even quieter. She then took a deep breath closed her eyes and opened her mouth leaving most wondering what she was going to do.

"Amazing Grace," She began slowly making sure to accent each silliable breath technique erotically beautiful as she gasped before continuing the song in a similar manner. A few stragglers joined in by the second verse and others by the end of the first however by the third most where joining.

"When we've been there ten thousand years,

Bright Shining as the sun" Phones where raised high to video tape this while others used flashlight apps as if they were at some concert. George saw Erin straining to try and see the group and without warning he picked up the girl and sat her on his shoulders Erin squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around his head as she watched the scene.

She couldn't help but realize how wrong Loki's statement was. She knew humans weren't quims. Even if she wasn't quite sure what a quim was.

* * *

With Fury

"Stark you hear me; you got a missile heading straight for the city." Fury called as he haltered his gun with a sigh his left hand still hovering over his ear piece. He waited an answer. He hoped for once that Stark would just answer point black without a crude comment.

"How Long," Stark said his voice with a unknown sense of urgency. That seemed odd in his tone.

"Three Minutes Max If It blows it will wipe out mid-town" He explained stepping back into the helicarier where it was quieter. He then made his way back to the bridge.

* * *

With Stark

"Jarvis put everything we have into the thrusters," Tony ordered his A.I as he spoke he could feel the power in his suit shifting.

"I already did." Jarvis said and Tony flew remembering Steve's comment about the wire. He would have to remember to get on Steve for that if he survived this. Though as he attached himself to the nuke.

"Save the rest of the power for the turn." Stark ordered his Ai once again though he knew fair well Jarvis had planned on doing just that.

"Would you like me to try Ms. Potts?" Jarvis asked.

"Couldn't hurt," Tony said with a choked tone as Pepper's picture appeared on the right side of his screen. Dead ringing rang through his ears as he wondered for the first time what would he say to Pepper if she did answer. He had no idea. The dead ringing continued before he heard her panicked voice. On the other line choked up by tears and on edge mostly due to the fact he was signing his death wish.

"Tony, my god Tony, what are you doing!" He heard, the statement in its self was not odd. Actually he had heard it a lot over the years. When he only exited his lab twenty minutes before a press conference, when he first came up with Ironman or when he crashed through the roof after Obie.

"Hey Pep," He said as calm as he could manage. He could feel Pepper's anger at the clam statement though the phone line.

"Do not hey Pep me, you are attached to a Nuclear Bomb," She yelled.

"Come on Pep, you have found in worse positions than this." Tony laughed trying to put Pepper's mind at ease, thinking again maybe he shouldn't have called.

"What, Tony what if…" she began before Tony cut her off he didn't want to hear the end of the sentence.

"Look Pep, everything will be fine alright, even if its not it will be soon enough, and if things go really wrong you'll be fine with out me," he began. He heard her breath hitch and her voice beginning to form his name.

"I'm not done yet Pep, I am not saying it will be easy but you will be fine. You can survive with out me being a thorn in your side. I mean unlike me, I am not needed to help you remember your Social number," Tony said with a hallow laugh Pepper returned though hers was almost solemn.

"Tony you could not be more wrong,"

"Do you know why I called you Pep," He asked cutting her off before the water works started he had to do this.

"Cause you wanted to take a page out of The Captain's book." Pepper smiled knowing that the gaging sound she was met with would no doubt fallow.

"Unfortinuitly a bit, though if you ever tell him I will lower it to ten present." He said and was rewarded with a laugh.

" you know how your picture appears when I talk to you in the suit." He said and he heard a slight static coming from movement from the other side. He could imagine her shaking her head not realizing that he couldn't see her. He smiled at the many times he had seen her do this. Nod her head spastically waiting for the person to continue though the other person had no idea of her agreement.

"The picture I chose for you, is the one at the beach back home…" he trailed off remembering that day the rare piece of the moment.

"I hate that picture." Pepper interjected.

"It's one of my favorites." He said simply, "I can close the portal," He heard from the running comlink.

"I guess you better go save the world." Pepper whispered. A part of Tony almost asked her to stay on the line but knew it was selfish.

"I love you Virginia Pepper Potts."

"I love you two Anthony Edward Stark," She said and the line went dead. He knew she was probably crying now.

"Then Close It!" He heard Steve yell.

"No Cap, I got a package, and I know just where to put it." He glanced up at the portal above him.

* * *

With Natasha

As her mind came to the only rational conclusion it saw Natasha realized where Tony was going to put the nuke and her Breath hitched, she hoped that Stark and all his knowledge had a better plan than sticking the nuke in the portal. Yet as he made his assent she closed her eyes and couldn't help but remember the nickname Erin had dawned him with.

_Flashback _

_Natasha waited for the call she knew would come from the little red head somewhere in new mexico with Clint. Sure enough like clock work the call came at eight thirty one and jumping to grab the secured line she flipped open the phone. _

_"HI MOMMY!" Erin screamed into the phone before laughing, Natasha could not hide her own smile. _

_"Hi Erin," Natasha smiled softly. _

_"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, guess what, guess what, guess what," Erin babbled and in her mind she could see Clint trying to make the girl stop bouncing on her bed. At this version Natasha smiled. _

_"I don't know tell me," Natasha said knowing this arrangement would not be good enough. And sure as the nose on her face as soon as she finished talking Erin huffed out an irritated breath before sighing, "No mommy you have to guess," the five year old said. _

_"Oh well, um I guess that you had a good day." Natasha said with a soft smile. _

_"I did, and you wanna know what I did mommy, Do ya do ya," Erin asked. Natasha shook her head before realizing Erin couldn't hear that and whispered yes. "Well you know how Hulk like Stich, and Mr. Director Fury Sir, like Mr. Bubbles." Erin explained Natasha made a noise to let the small child know that yes she did know of Erin's favorite past time of finding connections between people and cartoon movie characters. _

_"Well," Erin said dragging out the word in he way most five year olds do. _

_"I knows whos Ironman now. He's iron giant. Uncle Phil show me da movie today and he just like Iron Giant. 'cause he metal and he a boy, but also cause he no gun. He say that lot he no gun he no gun. And Ironman say he a high tic prog-nit-sit-ous, or something like that, Iron Giant no gun Ironman no gun." Erin explained and Natasha agreed with the five year old before hearing the entire movie plot in Erin's resolution meaning she probably missed most. As there fifteen minutes came to a close Erin began to speak slower a sign of the fact the girl was tired. _

_"Den at the end of the movie Mommy Iron Giant save everyone by takin the nuke into the space. He no come back though." Erin said with a yawn. _

_"That seems like a good movie Erin, but you seem tired, so why don't you go to bed and give the phone to Robin Hood." Natasha said and the girl gave a sleepy laugh before handing the phone to her father like asked with a soft. _

_"Night Mommy Love you." _

_End Flashback. _

She did not know how Erin knew but felt on edge anyways. A part of her could not help but hope that for once the little girl would be wrong.

* * *

A/N – Hello again, nice to see you, I can't stay long so I shall leave you with our Three R's

Read

Review

Remember to look for the next chapter

Lot's O Love

All4TheBest


	23. Part 2: Chapter 11

A/N – Told you it would be up soon.

3 R's -Read, Review, Remember to look for next chapter.

Lots' O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

With Clint

Slowly with a grunt of pain Clint pushed himself to a sitting position before he made sure his head wasn't bleeding as he stared at the broken window and thought to himself once again that he needed to stop doing that. He then pushed himself to his feet after a second to collect himself.

"Tony's safe I presume." He heard Natasha's voice and crunched his face up for a second. What did she mean Tony was safe, he knew he was out of it for a second there but that was just confusing. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand he pressed down and dragged his hands over his cheeks then interlocking his hands behind his head.

"Hawk you still breathing," He heard the Captain asked and Clint almost yelled at him for it. Because that was something Coulson should have said, it was something that Coulson should have said, but he couldn't because of Clint's plan to attack the helicarier. If it wasn't for him, none of this would happen.

He couldn't help but think of the word Erin always 'Ohana' she loved that word, Ohana and at the moment in his dazed state Clint couldn't help but think his Ohana was falling apart. Everything was falling apart, and it was all his fault.

"Hawk," He heard again in the distance.

"CLINT!" He finally heard the sharp voice Natasha used when trying to get threw to him and he shook his head closed his eyes and moved to touch his ear.

"I'm good." He said making his voice sound as convincing as it could, even though it was still pretty weak.

"We're meeting at Stark Tower," Captain America said for the third time though it was the first Clint heard it and Clint let out a weighted sigh before moving to answer again.

"Yeah I am on my way." He said shaking his head and making his way to the elevator, his leg bugging him to much to take the stairs.

* * *

With George

A loud crash surrounded the group of civilians waiting underground. George twisted his body so Erin was thrown lightly off his shoulders before grabbing her and tucking her into his chest to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Erin like most other shrieked as the lights went out before turning back on. As others began to stand and dust themselves off, somehow knowing that everything was over George made to keep everyone in line. Realizing that Erin now had a death grip on the neck of his shirt her legs squeezing his side as her face was buried in between his neck and collarbone, Her body heaved as she sobbed and babbled once again.

George began to console her only to realize the small child was no longer speaking English rather a langue that given best guess George would say Spanish, though he doubted that is all the girl was spewing. He did however catch a few words he recognized from his two years of required Spanish in high school. Words like 'Death, Dad, Mom, Help, Scared,' and others of that nature, slowly but surely others began to make their way out of the subway as George sat on the bench pulling the girl into his arms in a more comfortable position and attempting to at least calm her a bit. After a few minutes the crying seemed to stop and George thought maybe she had fallen asleep. He craned his neck to get a better look at the child only to realize that she had not stopped crying rather her brain had changed tracks.

"I want my Daddy!" She screamed as she then went from peacefully sitting in George's lap to failing trying to get him to release his hold. One well aimed kick to the crook of his elbow did the trick and he mumbled a curse word moving to grab his arm. He had not let go of the girl for a minute yet it was enough. The child had scrambled from his lap and taken off blending in with the crowd of people.

* * *

With Darcy

"He's good, He's safe, my god Ms. Potts, Ms. Potts, Look." Darcy almost screamed and Pepper looked up to see Tony in the majority of the Ironman suit she finally felt she could breathe. Since he had called her couldn't handle everything that was happening her lungs would just not fill up with enough air to sustain her. The door burst open and in marched a hair brained looking Jane Foster who marched right up to Darcy and smacked her in the arm before pulling her into a hug.

"Darce, Oh my god, you're okay, I am so happy you're okay. I hate your right now you're safe." Jane murmured.

"I am sorry Janie, but Thor is back" Darcy began.

"Thor's back" Jane exclaimed searching the monitors for the thunder god making the room's other inhabitant's (other than Pepper) chuckle softly.

"Don't think I forgot about you darce." Jane said waging her finger in her friends' direction, Making the rooms other inhabitants' chuckle even more at the scientist's reaction.

* * *

With Ben and May Parker

"The fallowing broadcast has been deemed to sensitive for the public please enjoy as we bring you back to our regularly scheduled program." A voice that seemed all to calmed announced before the television screen went black then some situation comedy that was on prior to the attack began to play from the middle. Frantically Ben Parker searched to find a channel that was at least giving updates on what was happening miles from their home and Mary Parker with a phone attached to her ear tried to get updates on Peter who had gone to school that morning. However no one had answered yet it was like no one was there.

"It's gone May, we're just gonna have to wait. Have you heard anything from Peter's school." He asked turning off the television and walking over to a snuffling May who in turn just hid her face in her husbands' shoulder.

"They won't answer what if one of those things got there." May asked hysterically as she cried into her husband's chest.

"Hey, May look at me we will go now, it is the end of the day we will go get him alright. Come on." He said pulling her to the door of the apartment and shrugging a jacket over her shoulders before both put on there shoes and where out the door.

They barely got down the hall before they head a familiar voice. "Auntie May, Uncle Ben, Auntie May," Turning on a dime Ben Parker opened his arms seconds before Peter jumped into them and pulled the boy close placing a kiss on his head.

"Uncle Ben, Auntie May what wrong?" Peter asked seeing his Aunt's tears.

"Nothing's wrong anymore Peter, nothing's wrong anymore." Aunt may said tugging him even closer.

"Did yous see Ironman and Hulk and Captain 'Merica today, Dey was on the tv fightin' aliens with pew stick things." Peter said before twisting his arms like he was holding a stick and calling out the word pew with a loud laugh.

"Pew Pew, really Peter, what else happened." May asked holding out her arms to collect the six year old who happily obliged and babbled on ignoring the tighter grip that his Aunt held on him.

* * *

With Clint

As he trekked over to the Stark building Clint Barton began to rethink his choice of going through the window. Seeing as his leg hurt like hell, he trekked threw though and soon enough was caught up with the rest of the 'team' or whatever they were. Due to pride he took the stairs with the Captain and ignored the look from Natasha he received as he came up to the landing where Loki lay. With a hidden pat to Natasha's shoulder as a sign he was okay he notched his last arrow thankful for the changing heads and pointed it at the god.

"Friend Hawk I thought…." Thor started once again bargaining for his brother's safety.

"We won't kill him Thor, But I am not against scaring him." Captain said his eyes trained on the archer. He knew the man fallowed orders only because they were that Orders. He however also knew the man held quite a bit of anger at the 'team'. At the moment the Captain was not quite sure if he could blame him. Thor nodded and the rest of the group took attack poses as Loki came too. They however where surprised when the god of mischief who had just leveled Manhattan asked for a drink.

Clint and Captain where in charge of containing the god of mischief until S.H.E.I.L.D Personnel arrived, Bruce back from being hulk was attending to Tony who had recently and painfully gotten out of the Ironman suit, and Natasha was keeping Thor away from the others. Loki fell back into a unconscious state and Steve turned to Clint.

"Agent Barton," He began and was met with the other mans ice cold stare.

"Clint, Captain barely anyone I work with calls me Agent Barton" He said simply and it was true Barton, Clint, Hawk, Ignoramus (That was always a fun one), and Idiot, had come up during conversation but other than Fury everyone stayed away from the name Agent Barton.

"Clint, I am sorry about.." Steve began going to apologize for the fact everything had fallen apart in the just shy of forty eight hours since the man across from him was compromised.

"Don't Cap, just…." He began his voice slightly edged. "don't," the last word was almost a whisper as if remembering was too painful. Steve just nodded knowing how that could feel.

"It looks like you got this covered Cap," Clint said standing up with a bit more trouble than Steve had expected from the Archer. "I need some fresh air." Clint said moving to leave the room favoring his right leg.

"I would take the elevator Clint, that leg seems to be hurting you pretty bad." Steve called out as a warning not knowing what else to say. He was met with a grunt as he heard the door to the stairwell close.

"One thing you'll figure out before long Captain. He will never take the elevator." Natasha said appearing from behind him.

"I thought you were with Thor." Captain said nodding at the red head.

"I was, Tony called Pepper and apparently Foster is there as well. I'd say he's good for now." Natasha said moving closer but not sitting down.

"You should fallow him," Steve said not insinuating who 'him' was though both knew he spoke of the archer. "He'll need a friend." Steve finished.

"I think we all do Steven." She said before taking off to the stairwell as well Steve looked up, it was one of the few times someone had called him by his first name since he woke up and couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips.

* * *

With George

"Daddy! Daddy!" He could still hear her screams as he pushed others out of the way looking for her. He had kept her safe during the fight there was no way in hell he was letting her get hurt in the aftermath. He pushed through frantically trying to catch a glyimce of the red hair. Once he finally got on to the street he saw the small girl making her way to the Stark building that looked worse for the wear. He moved to fallow her as he ran catch up with her.

"DADDY!" He heard this time louder than the others he found the small girl run full speed to a man who also seemed to be making his way toward the girl. George watched as the two embraced and smiled knowing the little red head was in fact safe. He fumbled in his pocket and tugged his phone out dialing the familiar number and waited a second before someone answered.

"George, is that you?" He heard his wife sigh as she picked up.

"Yeah, I am going to come home early today actually. Can I talk to Gwenie." He asked softly.

"Sure, Gwendolyn come here." He heard his wife call before the phone got transferred and a reassuring voice filled his ears.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Gwenie." He said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

A/N – DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT! Please hold your fire. Reunion (In Clint, Natasha's, and Erin's POV) is next chapter witch at the last will be up on Saturday. I am already half done. So please hold fire, and think about our three r's

Read

Review

Remember to look for the next chapter.


	24. Part 2: Chapter 12

A/N – HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Which really isn't my best I don't think the middle is good at all. But it works, so here it is. If I don't upload it now you all wont have it till December knowing me.

So for the last time in Part 2

Read, Review, and remember to look for the next part,

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

_Thank you to TenebrisSagittarius for helping me with the Spanish translation you rock. Oh and to Pridechick for the follow/fallow I do that alot, I usually go back and check but in a rush to get this chapter published forgot :-) anyways thanks to you both. :-) _

* * *

It is weird how out ears can pick up exactly what we want to hear and nothing more. So when Clint stepped out of the Stark building the relief of the people around him did not register. It was as if he had put the word on mute. He watched the chaos that ensued New York's victory. He looked out at the people before he found a seeming familiar small mat of red hair come up over a car to his left. He moved closer hoping to get a better look.

"Daddy," he heard though the voice sounded as if it was under water then it rang through again each time more clear. Then he pushed best a rather large man and was met with bright blue eyes that seemed to be tearing up. He pushed back a few more trying to get to his Erin only to find the girl was a bit older than his own probably seven or eight and was being held by a large man with equally red hair piled atop his head like a pillow.

"Daddy!" He heard and slightly groaned knowing that this would also not be his little girl.

"Daddy, Papi, Papochka" _'Daddy, Daddy'_ He heard and at that he turned to face behind him and his breath caught at what he saw.

"Erin," He said his voice not much more than a whisper as he began moving a bit closer a few more steps and his get stiffened making him fall to the ground his hands grasping at rock filled gravel. Sound finally seemed to come back and the noise made his head pulse in discomfort.

"Daddy, Daddy," He heard this time so close he just opened his arms as a small weight crashed into him he felt small hands tighten into his vest.

"Erin,"

"Te extrañe mucho papi, realmente te extrañe, mucho mucho mucho."_'I missed you daddy, I really, really, really, really, really, really missed you, really, really much. '_ He heard the tears in her voice and could feel them as they littered his vest he wraped his arms around her small frame and leaned to kiss the top of her head multiple times as he pushed himself to his feet feeling her legs grip tight around his hips as well.

"It's alright I'm here Erin,"

"Te extrañe mucho mucho. Tenía miedo que nunca regresarías. Pero volviste, regresaste papi, estas aquí." '_I missed you so much so so much. I scared you never gonna come back. But you did, you came back Daddy, You're here._' She said and Clint just gripped tighter.

"Sush, Angel, estoy aquí, estoy aqui, sush," He whispered running his hand through her hair squeezing her probably a bit tighter than necessary but neither really cared.

"Te amo papá, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo." _'l love you Daddy, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.'_ she said. Despite the fact it was not the first time he had heard it, or the fact it was spoken in Spanish Clint's eyes filled with tears as he gripped even tighter to her. Erin wiggling at the strength of her father's grasp.

"Yo también te amo Ángel Te quiero demasiado." '_I love you too Angel, I love you too.' _Clint said and two stood there for a moment just glad to have each other then slowly Erin shifted and caught glimce of Natasha who had been watching the exchange from the Stark building's overhang.

"MAMA!" Erin yelled into Clint's ear making the man flinch away slightly from the yelling child. Despite his uncomforted he twisted his head and body to see Natasha as well. He shifted Erin to hold her with one arm and called Natasha with the other. The red head who had somehow found a jacket to wear over her cat suit making her look a bit more like a civilian walked over and Erin jumped into the elder red heads arms.

"Mama, mama vas v bezopasnosti"_ 'Mommy you are safe,' _Erin said hugging the woman tight.

"So are you

"papochka boleli nogi plokho." '_Daddy hurted his leg, bad'. _

"Huh," Clint said his head not deciphering the Russian as fast as Erin spewed it.

"Neuzheli on seychas" _'did he now'_. Natasha asked her gaze lowering on Clint's leg which as Erin said was holding up his entire weight, though it didn't seem like it would be able to much longer.

"Did I what?" Clint asked trying to brush the injury off.

"How did you hurt yourself this time?" Natasha asked lowering her gaze placing a hand on her hip succeeding in making the archer squirm. Erin looked at her mom and then lowered her gaze as well using the hand that was not gripping tight to the back of Natasha's sweater on her hip as well.

"Oh you have turned on me, I see how it is. I thought you were on my side Erin," Clint said placing his hands over his chest.

"Oh Clint, She has always been on my side." Natasha said with a laugh as she started walking Clint moved to follow when his leg gave in yet again.

"Daddy," Erin began as he hit the pavement yet again. Natasha moved to help him to his feet.

"Yous need ta see a doctor Daddy," Erin announced Natasha smiled Setting the small girl down and wrapping Clint's arm around her shoulder holding up the majority of his weight.

"I am fine," Clint said halfheartedly slightly wondering how he was the most harmed but happy it was neither of the red heads next to him.

"Sure Daddy, Uncle Phil's gonna be mad at yous.," Erin said shaking her head in a condescending tone that just showed she spent to much time with Coulson as of late. Memories flooding their mind both adults stopped Erin took a few more steps before registering what she had said and turning around. She looked at the impassive expression mother was using to hide tears and the grimace her father held trying to pass it off as pain in his leg. Erin moved to apologize when she heard the door open again. This time Stark and Thor exited both explaining the fact that Clint needed to see Bruce to get his leg doctored up and Natasha bent down too Erin's level before reaching a hand out to her.

"Erin hunny," She began.

"Something bad happened didn't it." Erin said softly she knew the answer but for some reason neither parent thought she knew. So she would pretend she didn't. She would keep the truth a secret because it would be easier that way.

"I am so sorry," Natasha said pulling the girl into a hug and petting her hair. Erin felt choked up slightly. She heard sniffles being hidden within her oversized coat that the cop had found for her she decides stop fighting her own tears and crys as well.

Because, comforting someone who cries helps us cry as well, or something like that. Erin couldn't very well remember although it was plastered to the top of her kindergarten class board. She thought back to that class and for the first time in a while thought of Peter, she then realized how much she missed her best friend.

* * *

Hours Later Helicarier

Erin clung tight to her mom as the Quinjet sent to retrieve the Avengers, herself, and Doctor Selvig landed on the Helicarier. She saw medics swarming each taking an avenger and was silently set down after whispering something to her mother. She then walked over to Agent Peterson who was there as security. She tugged slightly on the woman's jacket making the black haired woman look down at the small girl.

"Not you," the woman groaned not thinking Erin could hear her. Erin just beckoned the woman closer and sure enough she bent down. Words where whispered and heads nodded before both left the flight deck hand in hand. Agent Peterson turned as instructed as Erin typed in the code and the electric door slid open. Erin then tugged on her once again. The agent just nodded and followed the girl.

"Are you big enough to take a bath," The agent asked.

"I's no able to wash my hair by myself," Erin said simply and the woman nodded. Most five year olds couldn't anyways.

"Do you need me to start the water?" She asked and the girl nodded her head before they both stepped into the adjoining bathroom. Agent Peterson was still wondering why Erin had asked for her help in particular but realized when the large jacket the girl dawn came off. The small five year old's clothes were coated in blood and soot. She started the water and helped the small child out of the shirt and skirt before helping her into the very small tub.

"Tank yous," Erin said softly and the woman nodded before taking the clothes and placing them in a plastic bag tying the top.

"I am going to toss these and get you a night gown alright." She said, Erin nodded as she began to wash herself. A few minutes later Peterson returned with a purple night dress and a different pair of underwear.

"Are you finished washing up," She asked softly and the girl just nodded, Peterson lowered herself to the tile floor she took a cup with an owl plastered on the front from Erin's hand and read the bottom that deemed it bath cup. Taking the cup she filled it with water and had Erin lean her head back, a few times and a shampoo and a towel dry later Erin was out of the tub and dressed having her red curls combed out by Peterson.

"Agent Peterson," Erin asked softly,

"Yeah,"

"Can yous braid my hair like yous braid yours." The child asked and Agent Peterson nodded, she was about half way done before she gained the courage to ask the question that had been weighing her mind.

"Erin," She said moving both sections of hair to one side of the girls head ready when it turned to face her. "Who's blood where you covered in," She asked softly and Erin suddenly became very interested in the tile. Thinking the child wasn't going to answer Peterson just continued braiding her hair and finishing it with a hair tie. Expecting the girl to move away she was surprised she Erin just turned and stared straight into the older woman's face.

"Uncle Phil's," The child said and it took a minute for the words to register and then the unmissable gasp followed as the small child was huddled into Peterson's arms.

"Dear girl, oh my dear girl," She said pulling the girl even closer, sure ten minutes ago she barely liked the kid but no one should ever have to go through what the small child must have went through seeing the man she called her uncle die.

"It okay, but no telling mommy and daddy, please agent Peterson no tell." The five year old said half pushing away from the agent and half gripping tighter .

"Wh…" Peterson began.

"They sad 'bout Uncle Phil and be even sadder if they know. No tell mommy and daddy please agent Peterson oh please." Erin said moving so she stood up once again. Peterson thought about this, the five year old begging for her not to say anything to her parents.

"I won't"

* * *

Helicarier

With Erin

"007," Erin heard and she turned to face a running Darcy who was holding the wrists of two women who just seemed lost.

"I's no secret agent," Erin said turning around dropping her hand from Agent Peterson's.

"I know, but I don't know your name, and it got your attention didn't it." Darcy asked.

"Well…"

"Ms. Potts, Ms. Lewis, Dr. Foster, Ms. Barton," Agent Hill said walking up the hall Erin turned and ran to the woman. Hill without second thought pulled the girl into her arms. The other four just stared at the woman.

"I am glad you were all together, Agent Peterson please return to you post, the others please follow me," She said nodding her head ignoring the fact the women starred at her and began making her way down the hall.

The other four followed silently until they got to the bridge. As they entered the bridge Erin saw Thor move to pull both Darcy and the other brunet into bone crushing hugs. She watched the third woman move to smack his arm and then pulled him into a hug as well. She wiggled out of her aunts arms and cuddled deep into her father's lap. Fury moved over hand handed something to Erin. Slowly Erin opened it to see the picture she had been drawing at the beginning of this whole thing. She looked from the paper back to the group and reminded herself to add more to her picture later. Then she felt her Dad kiss her head and her mom pull her into a hug and folded the picture and tucked it away.

She didn't need a picture of a possible Ohana, she had it, right here.

* * *

A/N – THANK YOU FAITHFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL!

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest


	25. AN: Thank You Again

THANK YOU CHAPTER FOR PART TWO

So I would like to say thank you to all of the fallowing.

To My Named Reviewer's,

DancesWithWolves10, Hogwartswonderland, IaMcHrIsSi, SevenFawkes, TenebrisSagittarius, Pridechick, BubblesThePowerPunk, Vixen Fox, LaughingLadybug, discordchick, Amber-Jade James, Pantamalla, iloveclintbartonakahawkeye, Dorito of Doom, IronstarGallifrey, Tis-Is-Fussle, Melanisticmoon, Sorccerwriter, strawberrylily, tomatoes2016, colorguard06, yolynnjones, Holly Rosslyn, phoenixphlight, boughtthedream, 4UISUNI2, brandibuckeye, ellabella89, angelstory800, Mushroomking98, shaneequa, Neverland123, LadyAvi, Chocolatpen, Rosabelmay, TheRandomsUnite, Denique, Jelfia Maleak, Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara, mellbell12123, random-writer-grl, , , dragonbender24, the frozen cherry, Shaneequa, , Shaneequa, gryffindorgal87 kritters03, proudtobepurple, Mushroomking98, nolechic512, and 2Resonance. AND ALL GUEST REVIEWERS!

Favorites,

4UISUNI2, Ajstar, Amber-Jade James, angelstory800, angelswatchoverme, Ash Ai, AshKellanEmmettSeth05, Barton-Lover, Befham , BloodBlackAlchemist, Captain Shamrock, CaseClosed621, Chocolatpen, ChokkaBlockk, Clemences-are-so-sexy, cloudy-raindrops, crimebuff, dammitjoanne, Dastiel, denique, Dorito of Doom, Emilyackles, feliciannaaa, GentleEllen, GirlWhoLivedd, GoodGirls96GoToHaven, Halcyon Electric, hogwartswonderland, Holly Rosslyn, IaMcHrIsSi, Iloveclintbartonakahawkeye, IMAN2688, JohnnyStormsGirl, Jovie Black, Kakashiluckyblackcat, kali yugah, LadyAvi, Legacy at Heart, Lollypops101, LOLmythLOL, LoveIsLouder14, mellbell12123, Millie 1985, MoonlitCries, moshea, Mrs. Crosby87, Mushroomking98, MysticAtDawn, Neverland123, Pantamalla, Pelawen Night, RCarlgren, Rogue1221, Rosabelmay, RyanDance, Sabsi13, SaintLizzie, sakura yakumoishi, Sallyc2, Scarlet-X-Alchemy, SevenFawkes, SheWhoDreamsOutLoud, Solarflash1980, Starscape91, suburo, TenebrisSagittarius, the frozen cherry, TheAngelsarewatching, TheHawksRock25, TheRandomsUnite, tomatoes2016, Tristan88, Tsukiko Kurosu, Twi-hearts123, VerityHarrietJohnston, Vixen fox, wktam, writergirl85, XxBishxX, Yolynnjones, ZabuzasGirl, zombiekiller39

Alerts,

1Diall, 4UISUNI2, Abstractly Sydney, Aleja21, Amoria Mirai, Angi Marie, Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara, Arwennicole, Ash Ai, AshKellanEmmettSeth05, Athar Riordan, Barton-Lover, BleachKyuubi-Chan, BlondeShamrock, Boo Boo Rox, BubblesThePowerPunk, CaseClosed621 Castor Black, Cathw987, Chocolatpen, ChokkaBlockk, Clemences-are-so-sexy, ClumsyAnnaBella, DancesWithWolves10, Dastiel, DivaDanielle1994, Dorito of Doom, Ever Autumn13, FiSwan50 , Foggo, GentleEllen, HPMewmorpher, Holly Rosslyn, I-O-U-a-picture, IMAN2688, IaMcHrIsSi, Ida Deidre, Insert Witty Username, IronstarGallifrey, Irual, Jelfia Maleak, Kai-Jay Night, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, KiwaEclipse, LOLmythLOL, Lady Solarys, Laila92, Legacy at Heart, Leish Winchester, LilithWhite, LittleGooseWalking. LostVoiceInShadows, Luciacgca, Michelsita, Millie 1985, Mimi Striker, MoonlitCries, Mushroomking98, MusicalFan4, Nagrom Renin, Nana Evans, NerdfighterNinjas, NicNak428 , Pelawen Night, Pherse Issac, Pokinmju, .Purple, Rebel Energy, Redraven274, ReticentReader, Rosabelmay, RosalieRowan, RueKawaiiBunny, RynNightShade, SaintLizzie, Sallyc2, Scarlet-X-Alchemy, SevenFawkes, Shadow Kitsu, ShatteredGlassTheif, SkyWhale, Solarflash1980, Souli84, Splatterpaint123, StageM, StarTrekFan512 , SurferGirl711, Team Rosalie, TenebrisSagittarius, TheAngelsarewatching, The Fiction Spider, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters , The Mysterious E, The Perfectly Damned, The Pocketwatch Paradox, TheRandomsUnite,Tristan88, TwinsOfAquila, UltimatePheonix, UltraMagnusFanGirl, Uniqueness14, WellITriedSoManyOptions, When-You're-Evil, XelinaSkye, XxBishxX, XxgawjussemokidxX, Zombiekiller656, ajquest80ajstar, alwaysandforever15, angelstory800, arwen1982, awakedead0, bluedancingkittykat, blueoctober, books and candy, cloudy-raindrops, cmac0593, colorguard06, complete-idiot189, crimebuff, dammitjoanne, discordchick, earthtochelsey, eli10jj23, ellabella89 , fan1o1, fanboyReader, gallows hill, glowgreen4me, gryffindorgal87, grysn, iloveclintbartonakahawkeye, it'soliviakay, kmacc, kritters03, lacthryn18, leleana,mellbell12123, mimi yuy1, mschriber67, narLP, nat-nav, niki lane, o0Paradox0o, phoenixphlight, pinkpanther22, pridechick, proudtobepurple, race2win, , sakura-moka, sakura yakumoishi, shadowfox2011, shaneequa, shatteringmymind, soccerwriter, someonewillingtostandwithyou , strawberrylily, the frozen cherry, tomatoes2016, totallyawesomehufflepuff, toutie743, warlord70, water goddess 19, wicked falcon, willowedflower, x1vampiremuffin1x, yolynnjones, zombiekiller39.

And last my readers because reviewing, alerting, fallowing or not you all rock.

Wow, there are a lot of you, which just makes me smile. Thank you all for your support I love each and every one of you here is a little Clint Erin family full we missed in the second part.

So please remember the three r's Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next part.

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Helicarrier

Training Room

Feeling the Bow resting in her hands was weird. She forgot how to grip the bow what it felt like to release an arrow. But even though she had fallen out of practice and felt weird with her hand gripped around the slightly cool plastic grip under her right hand but the smile on her face was unmistakable, and that was due to the firm hand over hers and the whispers into her left ear about pointless little things.

She looked back and glanced into her father's blue eyes. More gray than her own and for the first time in a month pulled up at the corners of his eyes and his lips tugged into his trademark smirk as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"You loaded," He asked softly and Erin looked back to the target.

"Yes," She said feeling slightly anxious as she notched the small safety glass arrow and nodded her head. A curl bouncing freely as they were pulled into her ponytail, her finger was placed near her smile.

"You locked," He asked stepping back allowing the small girl to hold the bow herself.

"Yup Yup," Erin said as she bounced slightly.

"Are you sure?" Clint teased the small girl.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, can I go Daddy, can I, can I, can I?" She asked practically jumping.

"Alright alight E, take a deep breath, and let it fly." He instructed and Erin smiled she readjusted herself and let it fly as it notched itself in it's in the outside of the bullseye Erin set her bow down and screeched and jumped into her father's arms.

"I almost got the bullseye I got it I got it, did you see daddy I almost got the bullseye! I GOT IT DID YOU SEE DADDY? DID YOU DID YOU?" Erin screamed as she tackled him, not prepared for the propelled body Clint took a cautionary step back. He then faked falling to the ground making sure Erin landed on his chest with a thump. The small girl laughing in an extremely loud manner that Clint found himself laughing as well.

"I did it, you see daddy you see I did it, I's just like you now daddy I's just like you!" Erin expressed once again propping herself on her elbows that dug into Clint's ribs. Clint rose so he two sat on his elbows his torso a bit in the air as he stared at the girl sitting on him, the girl that he had almost lost to many times in the past year.

"I saw, you did really good Angel." Clint said with a soft laugh as he balanced himself on one arm and ruffled Erin's hair with the other.

"You laughing, is you happy 'gain daddy, is you is you is you." Erin asked moving to sit lower on his stomach, "What," Clint said with a shake of his head.

"Is you happy Daddy, you no be happy since the tesseract e'plode. You be sad cause Loki killed Uncle Phil with his spear thingie Mommy used to close the portal. Is you happy now Daddy? You laughing," Erin said with a smile. Clint felt all joy he had in the moment fade away as the words left her mouth he sat up and curled his arms under her bum as he raised to his feet setting her on his hip. Erin knew she did something wrong now.

"Erin" Clint said as he stopped laughing. He shook his head trying to collect his thoughts. Erin looked up a bit sad and then took a deep breath before taking her father's face in her hands that seemed like ice on Clint's warming cheeks.

"Is I say something bad Daddy, I's no meanin' too, I's shoot arrow 'gain okay Daddy," Erin said and Clint just gripped tighter noticing what the five year old was trying to do. He pulled her tighter to his chest and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head gripping her curls tightly in his fist reminding her of the fact she was there and she was safe.

"Erin no mean to make daddy sad," She said softly with a snuffle as she held back tears. Clint moved to sit on a bench that lined the wall Erin in his lap. He grabbed his bag from under the bench where he placed in when they entered and handed Erin a bottle of water to help calm her down. The words still replaying in his mind, when Loki killed Uncle Phil with his spear, Being the one who told Erin of her honorary uncle's death not two days prior he knew that he did not tell her that. He then wondered how she knew that. With a sniffle he looked back to his daughter who was now a bit more composed.

"Erin, honey," he said softly as he pulled her to rest against his chest. "You didn't make daddy sad darling, you could never make daddy sad. But Erin, my sweet, sweet little girl, Daddy needs you to answer him alright. And Daddy needs you to tell the truth," He said as Erin squirmed eyes wide knowing that she had be caught in her lie. Erin was usually quite truthful but if she thought the truth would hurt someone she would lie to kingdom come. Clint just tightened his grip with one arm and moved his other hand to bring Erin's eyes to his own.

"Erin, where were you when the Helicarier was attacked?" He asked and Erin shifted her gaze away and popped her lips keeping her eyes from Clint's, signs she was about to lie. "Erin, I need the truth, please. I won't be mad I promise," He said turning her face so his eyes where level with his. Her blue eyes where clouded with tears as she took in a deep breath.

"I's got locked out a da office, I didn't mean too I really didn't, then I saw mommy so I fallowed her and she went to talk to da bad guy. I tried to get out but I couldn't den everything tipped and he got out and Uncle Phil came and, I tried to warn him I did, I really did daddy," Clint shushed the girl who was now past the onset of tears and was balling into his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks as well as he tugged her closer resting his chin on her head.

"I know Angel, it's alright, and everything will be alright." He said gripping tightly to her burying his face in his curls. He didn't know for sure if everything was going to be alright, that was not something people just knew. But he knew he would do everything he could to make sure it was. Almost an hour passed and neither had moved Erin had cried until she was so exhausted she had fallen asleep and Clint just felt to numb to move. A feeling that has been quite prominent in the past few days, Clint knew soon someone would come searching so he wasn't surprised when Natasha entered the room in civilian clothes and walked over to him.

"She was there," Natasha said simply picking up on her Partner's mood. She moved to sit on the bench next to him and had already taken his hand before his eyes connected with something other than the wall on the other side of the room.

"You knew," He said not accusing but horse because he had not used it.

"I had my theory, I hoped I was wrong." She said softly.

"this year has sucked." Clint said fairly matter of factly making Natasha's face lighten the slightest bit as she huffed out a laugh.

"That it has, and we still have two months left." Natasha reminded.

"Well I guess next year can't be any worse," Clint said Natasha whipped her head to the side.

"Don't Jinx it Barton." She said and both began to laugh hollowly before they fell into silence.

"She got the bullseye." Clint whispered.

"Did you ever think she wouldn't?" Natasha asked Clint didn't answer instead stared at the bullseye for a few minutes before Natasha rested her hand under his elbow and pushed him lightly to his feet as to not jar him or Erin who was still asleep in his arms. "Fury gave us time off, so let's go home."

* * *

A/N - I however have a question. For the next part of this do you all want random one shots or a story line? Sooner or later I will end up having to do random one shots of different points in Erin's life but for now I have a few ideas for an actually story line. Anyway it's your choice so leave your vote in the review box. Love you all.

Read, Review, and Remember to look for the next chapter.

Lots' O Love

All4TheBest


	26. NEW STORY!

A/n - Hello just a short little chapter telling you all I will be uploading the other story line as a different story called Hanuka Matata. The first chapter is already up. well It will be soon if you are reading this right after I uploaded it. :) I wish to thank all you readers again for your time and ask you to if you can possibly leave three reviews to this or three more to the story in general. I am 3 reviews away from 200 and I kind of want 200, just a please though. :) Love you all

Lots O Love

All4TheBest


End file.
